La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid
by Loute
Summary: Gon est un jeune garçon dont la vie a basculé lorsque ses parents sont morts. Depuis, il ne vit que pour se venger. Pour ce faire, il demande l'aide d'un démon. Killua&Gon Fin de la première partie. La seconde débutera dans quelques semaines...
1. Chapter 1

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid

Les deux jeunes hommes se battaient dans une parfaite harmonie. Chacun tirait partie du talent de son comparse. Leurs coups étaient rapides, précis, tranchants et meurtriers. L'un était plus véloce que l'autre. Ses cheveux argentés, mis longs, volaient au vent et son regard couleur rubis, parsemé de taches grises, pétillait d'excitation. Son compagnon, aux cheveux de jais était plus mince, mais il compensait son manque de force et de vitesse grâce à une grande agilité et des traits de magie qui foudroyaient ses adversaires lorsqu'ils étaient trop nombreux. Ses yeux noisette luisaient d'une lueur farouche, mais on y lisait également une certaine tristesse. Il n'aimait pas tuer. Bientôt, sur les cinquante trois personnes qui se trouvaient dans la grande plaine, il n'en resta plus que trois. Les deux assassins et leur prochaine victime, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années vêtu d'une tenue d'évêque. Celui-ci ne tenta pas de fuir. Il savait qu'il allait mourir. Il savait également pourquoi et il savait qu'il le méritait. L'homme sortit néanmoins son sabre. Au moins, il allait mourir dignement. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à implorer leur pitié comme certains des membres du conseil des quatorze l'avaient fait, en vain d'ailleurs. Il regarda autour de lui.

« Oui, cette plaine paisible est un bel endroit pour y mourir… » songea-t-il avant de se jeter sur les deux assaillants qui arrivaient sans se presser.

Ce fut très vite terminé. Esquivant gracieusement la lame pointée vers lui Gon en profita pour passer sous sa garde et lui asséner un coup meurtrier, puis se tournant vers son compagnon aux yeux rouges, il dit :

-Vas-y il est à toi Tris.

Ledit Tris se pencha vers l'homme étendu dans une mare de sang et ses yeux brillèrent de convoitise. Son âme était forte. Elle allait être délicieuse à briser. Lorsqu'il comprit que c'était un démon qui allait l'achever, l'homme sembla retrouver un regain de vitalité, il tenta de se débattre, de fuir, mais c'était trop tard. Tris était déjà sur lui recueillant avec délectation les derniers lambeaux de vie du religieux.

Gon resta là à contempler sans bouger le corps parcouru de soubresauts de plus en plus faibles puis s'arrêter totalement. A défaut de pouvoir les tuer lui-même, il s'obligeait toujours à regarder la mort de ceux qui avaient, sans remords, assassinés ses parents.

Cette fois-ci était la dernière. En sept ans, il avait réussi à éliminer les quatorze monstres qui avaient condamné ses parents, accusés de sorcellerie, au bûcher. Etrangement, au lieu du soulagement attendu, il ressentait une certaine tristesse à l'idée de perdre le démon qui était à ses côtés depuis sept ans. Car le contrat était fini, il fallait maintenant que Tris reparte dans son monde.

Gon sortit de ses sombres pensées en sentant une paire d'yeux inquisiteurs fixés sur lui. Il se perdit dans ce regard qu'il avait toujours trouvé étrangement beau au-delà de l'indomptable force et de la férocité qui s'y lisaient.

Pendant ce temps, Tris, de son vrai nom Killua, se demandait à quoi son invocateur pouvait bien penser. Cela l'avait toujours dérouté. Lui qui se targuait de lire les humains comme des livres ouverts n'était jamais totalement parvenu à cerner celui-ci. Même à dix ans, lors de leur première rencontre, il avait été incapable de prévoir ses réactions. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Il rentrait tout juste d'un contrat particulièrement déplorable où il avait fini par dévorer celui qui se pensait son maître, quand, une fois de plus, il avait senti une force le happer hors de son monde. Son humeur massacrante ne s'était pas améliorée lorsqu'il avait constaté qu'il se trouvait dans une immense bibliothèque en face d'un mioche qui le regardait avec un peu de peur, de surprise, jusque là rien de plus normal, mais il y avait également du défi et de l'admiration dans les yeux du môme. Or les humains méprisaient les démons. Ils les considéraient comme des parasites parce qu'ils se nourrissaient essentiellement d'âmes. Cela était étrange, mais il y avait autre chose. Comment un gamin, à peine sorti des jupes de sa mère, avait-il eu la force d'invoquer un puissant démon supérieur tel que lui et pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas le poids de l'assujettissement qui le forçait habituellement à se courber devant ses nouveaux maîtres ?

C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il manquait quelque chose dans le pentacle où le garçonnet se trouvait. Ce n'était pas les sorts de protections, non d'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir, ils étaient même extrêmement élaborés, mais il n'y avait aucun enchantement destiné à le contraindre. Il éclata d'un rire mauvais et lança :

-Hé gamin tu n'as pas peur que je te saute dessus et te massacre sans les sorts pour me plier à ton joug ?

-Mon nom est Gon et non, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous feriez cela Tris.

Killua tressaillit, le gosse venait d'employer son nom d'emprunt, il ne désirait vraiment pas l'asservir. En plus, il le vouvoyait en signe de respect. C'est pour cela qu'il s'abstint de lui rappeler que de part sa nature, il était enclin à tuer tout ce qui bougeait et attendit la suite mû par une sensation qu'il n'avait que très rarement éprouvée : la curiosité.

-Pourquoi et comment m'as-tu invoqué ?

-Je vous ai invoqué par les formules habituelles. Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis plutôt précoce en matière de magie et le plus beau c'est que je suis doué. J'ai eu du mal à vous trouver, mais j'ai finalement eu accès aux documents qu'il me fallait. J'ai lu quelque part que vous étiez l'un des rares démons à respecter votre parole lorsqu'on respectait la notre. En plus comme vous êtes de classe supérieure, vous devez être très intelligent pour avoir réussi à survivre et j'ai besoin de vous librement pour la tâche que je me propose d'accomplir. Je voudrais que vous me formiez à l'art de la guerre ou de la tuerie, comme vous préférez, et que vous m'aidiez à abattre les quatorze évêques qui ont condamnés mes parents. Mon problème c'est que leur garde rapprochée leur est toute acquise et comporte cinquante hommes. J'ai eu beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, j'ai besoin d'un guerrier puissant à mes côtés, un démon de préférence, car vous avez une parole souvent plus sûre que celle des hommes puisqu'il est moins facile de vous corrompre. En échange de vos services, je vous garantis de nombreuses batailles et vous pourrez prendre les âmes de mes ennemis. Alors marché conclu ?

-Comment peux-tu être sûr que je ne te trahirai pas et combien de temps durera ce contrat ? demanda Killua impressionné par l'assurance et l'intelligence du gamin.

-Je ne peux être sûr de rien, mais je le serai encore moins si je vous imposais quoi que ce soit. J'aurai plus de chances si vous venez avec moi de votre plein gré, car vous devrez m'épauler durant sept ou huit ans environ. Même si vous m'aidez au début, vous serez toujours libre de partir si vous vous ennuyez.

Le démon était médusé, décidément ce môme n'était pas comme les autres. On aurait dit qu'il devinait ses pensées, ses réticences, car effectivement, il s'ennuyait rapidement. En fait, il avait passé la plupart des moments de sa vie dans l'ennui le plus total. Les seuls instants où il s'animait étaient consacrés à l'art de tuer. Il serait intéressant de voir combien de temps Gon éveillerait son intérêt. Sans répondre, Killua se mordit légèrement un doigt jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte de sang y coule et avança vers son nouvel associé la main tendue. Sans hésiter un instant, celui-ci sortit du cercle de protection et glissa sa petite main dans celle du démon. Celui-ci soupira. En premier lieu il allait falloir apprendre au mioche la signification du mot méfiance…

C'est ainsi que pendant sept ans il avait voyagé aux côtés de Gon le soumettant sans relâche à un entrainement d'une dureté inimaginable qui en aurait découragé plus d'un, mais celui-ci avait tout supporté sans broncher. Son tempérament, si grave au départ, avait même recommencé à s'égayer un peu au fil du temps, au grand étonnement de Killua qui ne comprenait pas ce qui le rendait si joyeux dans le fait de prendre des raclées et d'entendre des reproches à longueur de journée. Au bout d'un moment, Gon en était arrivé à tenter de toujours surprendre son mentor et ami par ses réactions. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'ennuie. Killua s'en était rendu compte et en avait été amusé. Néanmoins, il sentait avec une certaine inquiétude que son aura démoniaque s'adoucissait de plus en plus souvent au contact de ce petit garçon si sincère et si loyal. Heureusement, dans les nombreuses batailles qui avaient sillonné leur traque, il retrouvait avec délectation toute sa férocité. Il aurait bien aimé voir le plus jeune y prendre autant de plaisir que lui, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à lui inculquer le plaisir de tuer. C'est pour cela qu'il était d'autant plus impressionné par le fait que Gon aie tenu coûte que coûte sa parole, sans jamais flancher. Il lui avait laissé prendre toutes les âmes qu'il voulait, lui accordant le plaisir de tuer lui-même ceux qui avaient ruiné sa vie. Il s'était même obligé à regarder le spectacle, pourtant peu ragoûtant de leur âme en train de se faire détruire. Il en avait fait des cauchemars la première fois qu'il avait assisté au spectacle, mais il avait tout de même continué à regarder, forçant en cela l'admiration de Killua.

De plus, le petit avait toujours des stratégies à soumettre pour leur éviter d'être blessé si bien que mis à part à leur première attaque cinq ans plus tôt, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu de sang à déplorer de leur côté. Cela se déroulait selon un schéma variable selon la configuration du champ de bataille, mais dans l'ensemble, les principaux éléments étaient conservés. Gon renforçait son corps pour le rendre un peu moins vulnérable aux coups et entourait son ami d'un bouclier pendant que celui-ci partait seul affronter la première vague, y semant la panique. Le démon avait eu beau dire à son cadet de ne pas dépenser son énergie pour rien, le gosse avait absolument refusé qu'il se fasse de nouveau blesser pour lui. Ce comportement protecteur agaçait Killua, mais il en tirait aussi une certaine satisfaction. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on le considérait autrement que comme un instrument ou un ennemi et il découvrait avec surprise que non seulement c'était reposant, mais en plus c'était plutôt agréable.

Killua s'émerveillait de la sagesse et de l'intelligence extrême de son élève. Il était curieux de tout et souvent, il s'était surpris à évoquer son monde, ses mœurs et ses règles pour le plus grand plaisir de Gon qui l'écoutait sans l'interrompre avec un intérêt passionné. Le plus surprenant c'est que ces évocations de Démonifurora lui avaient fait réaliser que la planète ne lui manquait pas. Il s'était habitué à ce monde, Clarityce, pourtant haineux de toute forme de magie, mais surtout à son attachant compagnon qui, malgré ses côtés parfois trop humains pour être du goût du démon, était tout de même une personne digne d'admiration.

Il se rendait compte que l'heure était venue pour lui de retourner à Démonifurora, mais Gon lui manquerait. La voix inhabituellement triste et un peu plaintive du jeune homme le détourna de ses pensées moroses :

-Tu es vraiment obligé de partir ?

Sa nature de démon se hérissa face à une telle démonstration de faiblesse et il répondit froidement décidé à couper court le plus rapidement et le plus brutalement possible à leur association :

-Le contrat est terminé non ?

-Mais je pensais…

-Tu pensais quoi ? Que j'étais ton ami ? Que nous allions rester ensemble pour toujours ?

-Non mais je croyais que ton affection pour moi te ferait rester un peu plus longtemps…

-De quelle affection tu parles ? Je suis un DEMON tu te rappelles ? C'est pour cela que tu m'as invoqué et mon bonheur se trouve dans la guerre et la souffrance d'autrui.

-Mais parfois tu étais si hu…si gentil avec moi !

Killua était affreusement déçu et il regrettait les pensées élogieuses et les souvenirs nostalgiques qu'il venait d'avoir à l'instant. Le gosse avait failli dire humain. Il était comme tous les autres, il en voulait toujours plus. Un immense mépris l'envahit. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Gon tenterait de le retenir ou de le comparer à un humain. Et dire qu'il avait effectivement conçu un peu d'affection pour un être si pitoyable ! Il était vraiment temps qu'il retourne chez lui. Mais avant, il allait se venger…

Ainsi, parfois cet humain stupide oubliait qu'il était un démon. Et bien il allait le lui faire payer. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres tandis que d'une main il saisissait le bras de Gon et l'attirait à lui.

-Petit je te conseille ne jamais oublier à qui tu as affaire. Je suis un démon et les pensées que j'ai ne sont jamais gentilles ou innocentes. Regarde ce qui m'est parfois passé par la tête.

Et sur ses mots, il l'embrassa. Brutalement sauvagement, douloureusement. C'était un baiser pour blesser et humilier. Il s'attendait à ce que Gon pleure et se débatte, mais il se contenta de se soumettre passivement à cet assaut. Bizarre, pourtant, il savait que les humains attachaient une importance capitale aux baisers et plus encore au premier, mais encore une fois, Gon le surprenait. Il n'était pas comme les autres et pourtant, il avait quand même essayé de le retenir pour se servir de lui plus longtemps. Exaspéré de ne pas obtenir la réaction qu'il avait escomptée, Tris le repoussa si violemment qu'il manqua de tomber.

Gon le fixait, ses yeux gris, habituellement si vifs étaient mornes et plein de douleur, mais il ne pleurait pas. Il arborait la même expression un peu vide que lorsqu'il s'était échappé de l'Académie pour assister à la mort de ses parents. Il resta encore un moment sans réaction puis s'essuya les lèvres où perlaient quelques gouttes de sang avant de dire d'une voix calme, mais sans timbre :

-Cette démonstration de force était inutile Tris, je ne t'ai jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit.

-Evidemment tu ne connais même pas mon vrai nom. Sans cela, jamais tu ne serais assez fort pour me faire plier. Je te connais toi et tes sentiments humains tu allais me demander de renoncer à mon monde pour rester avec toi, arguant que nous nous étions bien amusés, que je pourrais encore avoir des âmes. Mais je refuse d'en entendre d'avantage.

-A ta place je ne m'avancerai pas trop sur ce point Killua et je t'estime trop pour te faire subir une crise d'humanité. Je te connais mieux que tu ne me connais moi et quoi que tu dises ou fasses, je sais que tu as développé une certaine forme d'affection à mon égard. Pour moi être un démon n'a jamais signifié être exempt de sentiment. Je sais que tu détestes les humains en partie parce qu'ils méprisent ta race, vous traitent comme des esclaves et des parasites, mais là c'est toi qui te méjuge. Les gens changent. Crois-moi je sais ce que j'affirme. Je n'ai pas toujours été ce gamin grave que tu as connu au début. Non avant que mon meilleur ami, jaloux de mes meilleurs résultats ne me trahisse en rapportant à son père que mes parents étaient de puissants sorciers, j'étais un enfant comme les autres, joyeux, insouciant, un peu plus intelligent que la moyenne, mais c'est tout. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai réussi à m'échapper de l'Académie pour éviter une série de tests censés prouver si oui ou non j'avais des pouvoirs que ma vie a basculé. J'ai vu toute l'horreur dont l'humanité était capable. Mes parents utilisaient leurs dons pour soigner les gens en enchantant certaines plantes pour se faire passer pour de simples médecins, mais l'accusation de sorcellerie a suffi pour retourner tout le monde contre eux. On ne leur a pas pardonné leur différence. J'ai refusé de faire de même avec toi. J'ai fait fi des préjugés qui allaient à l'encontre de ta race et j'ai appris à te connaître pour ce que tu étais réellement. Un homme bien qui quoi que bourru ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. Un homme qui m'a tout enseigné avec patience. Un homme qui sans en avoir l'air m'a rassuré lorsque j'ai fait des cauchemars. Un homme qui lorsqu'il voyait que j'avais froid me faisait profiter de sa chaleur. Voilà ce que j'ai vu en toi. J'aurais aimé que tu me rendes la pareille, mais sans doute avais-je trop espéré de toi.

Killua était estomaqué. Ainsi il connaissait son nom véritable, celui qui pouvait le faire plier et pourtant, jamais, même aux moments où il l'avait le plus malmené, Gon ne l'avait utilisé. De plus, il avait raison, lui le grand et puissant démon n'avait jamais vraiment fait l'effort de tenter de connaître Gon pour ce qu'il était réellement. Il s'était contenté de le comparer à ses prédécesseurs. La preuve, il n'avait jamais cherché à apprendre ce qui était vraiment arrivé aux parents de Gon. Killua, pour la première fois de sa longue existence de démon éprouva un sentiment qui s'apparentait à de la honte. Mais il était bien trop têtu pour admettre ce que c'était et s'y attarder. L'humain si jeune s'était comporté avec plus de sagesse et de dignité que lui. Cela le mortifia profondément. Il avait sa fierté tout de même ! Il préféra ne rien répondre, marmonna qu'il devait partir et commença à disparaître, mais une main saisit la sienne et ce fut comme si une ancre le clouait au sol, l'empêchant de repartir. Il était très surpris de la puissance de Gon. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que le côté physique du combat qu'il avait perfectionné ces sept dernières années.

A la fois triomphant et écumant de rage, il s'exclama :

-Ah tu vois que tu me retiens de partir. Maintenant lâche-moi sale gosse ou je te dévore comme je l'ai déjà fait avec certains de tes prédécesseurs.

-Je te laisserai partir, je te le promets, mais pas avant de t'avoir dit au revoir comme je le souhaite.

Killua cessa de se débattre et croisa les bras d'un air de profond ennui, alors qu'en réalité il était, une fois de plus, plutôt intrigué par l'imprévisible comportement de l'humain. Ce sentiment dérangeant l'agaçait d'ailleurs profondément.

En plus, quoi qu'il en dise le baiser qu'il lui avait donné, aussi vengeur soit-il, avait tout de même éveillé d'étranges sensations en lui. Bref, il n'était pas mécontent de pouvoir passer une minute ou deux de plus en compagnie de celui dont-il s'apprêtait à se séparer pour l'éternité. Voyant que le démon se calmait, Gon relâcha la pression de sa magie avec soulagement et prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler :

-Lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois, je ne voulais pas m'attacher à toi, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. J'avais déjà été trahi par mon meilleur ami et je ne voulais plus souffrir. L'hiver régnait sur mon cœur, mais peu à peu, malgré le fait que tu ne me témoignes pas beaucoup de chaleur, j'ai commencé à t'apprécier, à vouloir te faire plaisir, à te surprendre à t'amuser, j'ai même voulu que toi le puissant démon, tu m'admires moi le pauvre humain que j'étais. J'ai constaté que tu commençais à me manifester une certaine amitié lorsque tes ordres secs et laconiques se sont peu à peu changés en conseils, que nos silences autour des feux se sont transformés en discussions. Tu as ramené l'espoir et le printemps dans mon cœur, en dépit de ta nature démoniaque. Je te remercie pour cela. Je comprends ta réaction de tout à l'heure, tu as voulu me blesser autant que je t'avais déçu en manifestant de la tristesse, chose que tu as toujours méprisée. Je suis désolé.

Killua l'avait écouté parler sans l'interrompre, avec la désagréable impression de se retrouver à la place de l'élève que le professeur sermonne gentiment. Il était une fois de plus surpris par l'incroyable capacité de Gon à le comprendre, lui qui pourtant était si différent de lui. Le plus étonnant, c'était qu'il ne portait aucun jugement, se contentant, de constater des faits. Cet humain était vraiment sage pour son âge.

Le démon pensait avec un certain regret que c'en était fini, qu'il allait maintenant devoir partir, quand soudain, sans prévenir, Gon se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres chaudes et douces sur celles brûlantes de Killua. Celui-ci fut si surpris par ce geste inattendu qu'il resta un instant sans réagir, se contentant de s'habituer avant de savourer ce qui n'était qu'un léger attouchement, un effleurement à peine ébauché, qui telle une question timide murmurée à l'oreille erre dans les méandres de l'esprit, attendant une réponse. Le démon sourit contre les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Pour son audace, le jeune garçon avait mérité une belle récompense. Alors, sans plus attendre, il prit les choses en mains. Passant ses mains autour de la taille de Gon, il le pressa contre lui, l'obligeant ainsi à passer ses bras autour de son cou, puis profitant de cette position plus confortable, il approfondit à sa guise le baiser, sans rencontrer de résistance.

Ce fut Gon qui déclara forfait le premier. Haletant, les joues et les lèvres rougies, il rompit leur étreinte, au grand déplaisir du démon qui trouvait que finalement, cette occupation n'était pas si déplaisante que cela. En réalité, il n'avait jamais éprouvé la moindre émotion dans les brèves étreintes qu'il avait partagées avec ceux de sa race. Il n'en avait retiré qu'un plaisir fugace très vite oublié. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un moyen de se reproduire. Mais cela avait été différent plus fort, plus intense que ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Et pourtant ce n'était qu'un banal baiser échangé avec un simple humain. Au bout de quelques instants de silence, Killua finit par dire :

-Alors, tu es satisfait de nos adieux maintenant ?

A ces mots, le jeune homme qui jusque là s'était contenté de regarder la plaine et le champ de bataille qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux d'un œil vague, eut une fois de plus une réaction totalement inédite. Il éclata de rire et finit entre deux hoquets par expliquer à son ami ce qui l'amusait tant :

-L'évêque que nous venons d'abattre ainsi que les treize autres doivent se retourner dans leur tombe. Plus que jamais ils doivent regretter de m'avoir laissé leur échapper ce jour là, car non seulement je pratique la magie, mais en plus je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme qui est en réalité un démon. A moi seul je réunis toutes les créatures impies qu'ils combattent et brûlent.

Puis voyant l'air un peu ahuri de l'impassible démon.

-Quoi ne me regarde pas comme cela ! Bien sûr que je t'aime, sinon pourquoi aurai-je cherché à te retenir et pourquoi me serai-je laissé embrasser sans te tuer ?

Le tuer… Etrangement il ne s'en insurgea pas. Il ne pensait plus que le jeune homme en soit incapable. Killua était une fois de plus abasourdi. Décidément Gon avait une étrange influence sur lui. En fait, c'était le seul être à provoquer des émotions chez lui autres que l'envie de meurtre et cela l'inquiétait un peu. Il fallait qu'ils se séparent et vite.

-Tu sais que je vais bientôt retourner d'où je viens et que tu ne me verras plus.

-Va savoir…

-Quoi ? Comment ça va savoir ? Tu ne me contraindrais pas tout de même ?

-Tris ou Killua comme tu préfères, combien…

-Killua. Le coupa le démon en songeant que pour la première fois, il appréciait d'entendre son vrai nom prononcé par un humain. Et puis Gon avait une façon particulière de le prononcer, comme si avec lui ce nom aux sonorités dures, gutturales, devenait plus doux.

-Très bien Killua alors… Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter. Tu es totalement libre. Je ne t'ai jamais contraint à faire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer. Ce serait stupide de ma part, surtout maintenant que j'ai la certitude de t'aimer d'amour. Ce serait la dernière chose à faire pour m'assurer la réciprocité de ce sentiment.

-Mais alors comment… Eh mais de quel amour parles-tu ?

-Mais du tien.

-Je suis un…

-Démon et blablabla, je sais tout cela, mais je te promets que tu m'aimeras autant que je t'aime un jour prochain !

-Et comment veux-tu que cela arrive alors que nous vivons dans deux mondes différents ?

Killua fut horrifié de constater que sa voix reflétait une certaine tristesse. Quoi le puissant, le fier démon être amoureux d'un vulgaire humain ? Non jamais. C'était impossible. Vite il devait s'éloigner le plus loin possible de Gon.

-Au revoir Gon se contenta-t-il de dire.

Le jeune garçon le fixa d'une étrange manière, à la fois douce, joyeuse, incertaine et émerveillée, si bien que le démon commença à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un tel regard. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, il lança de mauvais gré :

-Quoi qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ?

-C'est la première fois en sept ans que tu prononces mon nom. Merci. Cela me fait plaisir.

-Quoi mais…

Killua s'interrompit. Il venait de s'apercevoir que Gon avait raison. Jusqu'à maintenant, il l'avait toujours considéré comme un enfant et ne l'avait jamais appelé autrement. Il était étonné que Gon s'en soit rendu compte, et plus encore que ce simple mot lui fasse un tel plaisir. Pendant ce temps, celui-ci regardait le ciel. Ah enfin, le moment arrivait. Un ciel rougeoyant où trônait une pleine lune qui venait de se lever. Cela faisait des années qu'il se préparait pour ce moment, car en invoquant Killua, il avait renoncé à la moitié de sa vie humaine, alors puisque rien ne le retenait sur sa planète, il avait décidé de devenir un démon. Maintenant, il avait au moins une véritable raison de tenter le coup. L'opération était risquée. Elle pouvait lui coûter la vie sans garantie de résultat.

-Killua, j'aimerais contempler une dernière fois ta merveilleuse lame bleu marine.

Etonné par cette requête, le démon se dit qu'il lui devait au moins cela pour la souffrance qu'il allait lui infliger en partant. Il sortit donc la lame et la pointa vers Gon pour que celui-ci puisse l'examiner à loisir. Mais le jeune homme avait autre chose en tête. Tendant ses mains vers la lame, il incanta tandis qu'un puissant feu du même bleu que celui de l'épée démoniaque jaillissait de ses mains et enveloppait la lame. Cela s'était fait tellement rapidement que Killua n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Maintenant il éructait de fureur, se doutant que Gon l'avait piégé, mais se demandant encore pourquoi. Il avança, menaçant, vers celui qu'il avait cru sincère, vit son sourire triste, hésita un moment, s'interrogeant sur le fait qu'il ne résistait pas, puis avant qu'il puisse prévoir quoi que ce soit, Gon tomba en avant et l'épée s'enfonça dans son cœur.

Killua poussa un hurlement de bête blessée. Cet imbécile s'était suicidé par amour pour lui et il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, le haïssant jusqu'au dernier moment, croyant qu'il avait été dupé. Il avait la nette impression que la lame ensorcelée avait percé le même trou dans sa poitrine à lui. Il avait mal au cœur. Plus mal qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer.

Mais alors qu'il était prostré sur le corps de son ami depuis déjà quelques minutes, il sentit quelque chose remuer sous ses bras. Les soulevant, il vit avec incrédulité la poitrine de Gon, désespérément immobile jusque là recommencer à se relever et à s'abaisser et le trou dans sa poitrine se résorber lentement. Ne pouvant en croire ses yeux, il se pinça, mais l'illusion persista. Enfin Gon ouvrit les yeux, mais au lieu des habituels yeux noisette, il rencontra un regard semblable au sien. Une voix un peu faible s'éleva tandis qu'une main brûlante venait caresser son visage :

-Je ne t'aurai jamais demandé de renoncer à ta partie démoniaque, je sais à quel point tu l'aimes. Moi rien ne me retenait plus ici, pas même la vie puisque j'avais renoncé à la moitié pour pouvoir t'invoquer. Or, tout m'attirait vers ton monde. Je voulais te suivre.

Puis voyant l'incompréhension et le doute sur le visage de Killua, il sourit :

- Il faudra vraiment que tu apprennes à me faire confiance un de ces jours. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment vous naissiez ? Il y a deux manières. Celle naturelle et celle magique. J'ai retrouvé la deuxième dans un livre extrêmement ancien. Il était dit que par un temps de pleine lune sous un ciel rougit par le sang, celui qui avait une bonne raison pouvait devenir un démon en ensorcelant une lame démoniaque et en se transperçant le cœur avec. Pour éviter la disparition de l'âme, il fallait avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Visiblement tu étais une raison suffisante. C'était une action risquée, mais tu en valais la peine. Maintenant nos âmes ne se quitteront plus jamais. Tu ne pourras plus me fuir.

Pour toute réponse, le démon l'embrassa, se promettant de le punir sévèrement au centuple pour les tourments qu'il venait d'endurer par sa faute, mais plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Pour l'instant, il savourait un sentiment que quelques rares élus, humains ou démons connaissaient : le bonheur absolu.

Son cœur de glace avait déjà commencé à fondre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Action ou vérité ?**

Gon avait l'impression que son âme luttait toujours pour rester attachée à son nouveau corps, toutefois le baiser ainsi que les intenses et délicieuses sensations qu'il faisait naître en lui semblaient accélérer le processus d'ancrage. Bientôt, il oublia la douleur pour se concentrer uniquement sur les vagues de chaleurs qui déferlaient en lui.

A sa grande consternation, Killua s'aperçut qu'il était tout bonnement incapable de se rassasier des lèvres de Gon. Au contraire, plus il y goûtait, et plus leur saveur l'enivrait. Finalement, il se contint et finit par abandonner le délicieux nectar qui s'offrait à lui sans résistance.

Lorsque Killua cessa de l'embrasser, Gon reprit peu à peu pied dans la réalité. Et ce retour fut plutôt douloureux. Il avait l'impression que son corps s'élargissait, se distordait, devenait plus fort. Le jeune homme n'était plus le maître de son propre corps. Cela le dérouta quelque peu, mais il ne s'effraya pas. Auprès du démon, il se sentait en sécurité. Il pouvait tout affronter.

Killua s'était relevé, sans doute pour partir, et s'attendait visiblement à ce que Gon fasse de même. Sachant que son ami supportait mal le moindre signe de faiblesse, le jeune homme tenta désespérément de remuer son corps. Bien entendu, ses efforts furent vains. Ses muscles, sa chair, son sang et toute son énergie avaient déjà été bien trop sollicités par la transformation qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Il avait besoin de repos et s'en rendait bien compte, mais son entêtement à conquérir le respect et le cœur de celui qu'il aimait le poussa à se dépasser. Dans un immense effort, puisant dans sa volonté et son amour, ignorant la douleur qui l'assaillait, à chacun de ses mouvements, il réussit à bouger. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il se hissa néanmoins sur ses jambes. Nonobstant, une fois debout, un voile noir passa devant ses yeux et il tomba.

Etonné par l'état de faiblesse de Gon, Killua réagit néanmoins avec les stupéfiants réflexes qui le caractérisaient et rattrapa son ami avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes avant que le jeune homme ne refasse surface. En voyant son jeune compagnon qui se réveillait, le démon s'empressa de masquer la peur qu'il avait éprouvée et se releva rapidement. Ouvrant précautionneusement les yeux, le plus jeune contempla son vis-à-vis et se hâta de s'excuser pour sa faiblesse. A bout de forces, Gon tendit la main vers celui qui le dominait et dit avec un sourire d'excuses qui creusa deux adorables fossettes sur ses joues :

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais pour le moment je suis incapable de me lever. Je me sens aussi faible que l'enfant qui vient de naître. Alors, s'il te plaît tu veux bien vaincre ta répugnance pour les faibles et m'aider un peu ?

Killua se força à prendre un visage exaspéré tandis qu'il se baissait en soupirant profondément pour prendre Gon dans ses bras, mais celui-ci aperçut quelque chose au fond de ses yeux qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Il était certain de ne pas s'être trompé. Les yeux rubis du démon recelaient une frêle étincelle d'inquiétude. Elle était si minuscule que seule une personne attentive et amoureuse comme Gon, pouvait la saisir. Cela lui fit plaisir. Il en fut si joyeux qu'il en oublia presque la douleur, mais celle-ci n'était pas bien loin. Elle se manifesta dès qu'il prit une profonde inspiration pour évacuer discrètement un trop plein de bonheur qui aurait agacé le démon. Cette douleur s'accompagna en prime d'une odeur extrêmement désagréable. En effet, Gon s'aperçut avec surprise que son corps n'était pas le seul à avoir subi des transformations. La capacité de perception de ses sens avait considérablement augmenté. L'odeur de sang, qui imprégnait le champ de bataille qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux, était devenue bien plus forte, presque insupportable. Alors, doucement, comme pour ne pas effaroucher Killua, il nicha sa tête au creux de son cou et se mit à s'imprégner de son odeur. Cela ne sembla pas déranger le démon. Au contraire il resserra sa prise. Le poids et la chaleur de son jeune ami contre son propre corps, lui procurait un plaisir inattendu, comme un vide comblé. Au creux de ses bras, Gon respirait son odeur qu'il n'avait jamais sentie avec autant d'acuité. C'était un parfum d'herbes, de feu de bois, avec quelque chose en plus qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, un parfum de nature et de liberté si enivrant qu'il en oublia l'odeur écœurante du sang. Avant qu'il ai pu réfléchir, les mots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres et en rougissant, il s'exclama :

-Oh qu'est-ce que tu sens bon !

Puis, un peu effrayé par la réaction qu'allait susciter sa déclaration irréfléchie, il détourna les yeux et enfouit son visage dans les replis de la chemise du démon. Au lieu de s'énerver, celui-ci lui prit le menton entre deux doigts et fit en sorte que leurs yeux se croisent. Il était plutôt heureux, car même transformé, Gon n'avait pas perdu son aura de douceur, d'innocence et de joie de vivre. Incapable de lui résister plus longtemps, il l'embrassa tandis qu'il les transportait tous deux vers son monde sans même que Gon ne s'en aperçoive tant il était fasciné.

En effet, sa vue devenue plus perçante lui avait révélé des détails qu'il n'avait jamais remarqués. Killua était encore plus magnifique qu'il ne le pensait. A ce moment, ses grands yeux en amandes étaient brillants de désir et illuminaient presque son visage par leur éclat. Gon, quant à lui était plutôt gêné et dérouté par les sensations que les baisers de Killua provoquaient en lui. Cependant, il cessa bien vite de se poser des questions. Sa nature spontanée reprit le dessus et, bientôt, il ne se contenta plus que de savourer le baiser.

Soudain, quelque chose interrompit sa félicité, l'intuition de ne plus être au même endroit. Ils baignaient tous deux dans une lumière grise et flottaient au milieu de nulle part. De plus, au dessus d'eux brillaient non pas une, mais cinq lunes.

Estomaqué, Gon regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'ils ne flottaient pas, ils volaient. Avec un hoquet de surprise, il examina de plus près les splendides ailes noires que son ami avait déployées. Il percevait qu'une grande puissance en émanait. L'aura de Killua était comme renforcée par chaque battement d'ailes qu'il faisait pour les maintenir en l'air. Devinant son trouble, le démon expliqua :

-Tu découvriras bien assez tôt, les particularités de ton nouveau corps, mais sache d'ores et déjà que tout ici est proportionnel à ta puissance ou aux appuis dont tu disposes. Pour le moment, tu es sous ma protection, je ne laisserai personne te nuire.

Gon écouta attentivement Killua. Il comprenait parfaitement le concept de la loi du plus fort. C'était d'ailleurs une des seules lois qu'il connaissait depuis la mort de ses parents. Il nota que son ami avait bien précisé que sa protection ne serait qu'éphémère. Néanmoins, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas assez intéressant pour garder éternellement à ses côtés un être aussi fascinant et avide de changements que Killua. Il était tout de même décidé à profiter au maximum du temps qui leur serait imparti, histoire de n'avoir aucun regret. Gon se détendit complètement, s'installa plus confortablement dans les bras de son ami et se laissa bercer par les doux mouvements que le vol infligeait à leurs corps. Lorsqu'il sentit ses paupières se fermer, il ne lutta pas et se laissa emporter par le sommeil. Pour une fois, les rêves sanglants ne vinrent pas le torturer. C'était comme si, en abandonnant sa dernière part d'humanité, il avait également laissé sa première vie derrière lui. Oui c'était exactement cela. Cette transformation était une renaissance. Il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre, une personne sans passé avec juste l'avenir qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Il n'avait plus besoin de se venger, il pouvait enfin s'ouvrir à d'autres sentiments, plus doux. Il pouvait aimer et se faire aimer, il s'en sentait digne maintenant qu'il s'était vengé.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée consciente avant qu'il ne sombre véritablement dans le sommeil. Il ne se réveilla pas lorsqu'ils atterrirent sur le sol devant une immense demeure, ni lorsqu'une armée de domestiques les entourèrent, ni lorsque Killua le déposa sur un lit moelleux. Celui-ci voulut repartir, mais le jeune dormeur gémit dans son sommeil et s'accrocha à son torse en murmurant son nom. Le démon, amusé et un peu attendri, capitula. Il s'allongea aux côtés de son invité et resta longtemps à le contempler avant de s'endormir.

Gon était vraiment adorable lorsqu'il dormait. On avait l'impression de voir sa véritable nature. Quand il était éveillé, les traumatismes qu'il avait subis l'empêchaient de se montrer tout à fait spontané. En revanche, inconscient, il redevenait le gamin agité qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être. Il l'avait souvent contemplé au coin du feu. Il l'avait même réchauffé parfois. C'était drôle, il avait lui-même un sommeil agité, il le savait, pourtant, lorsqu'ils se réveillaient côte à côte, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se plaignaient des coups qu'ils n'avaient pas manqués de recevoir la nuit. Parfois, Killua avait surpris Gon en train de le contempler dormir, l'air pensif, il avait conscience que son jeune élève cherchait constamment à lui cacher ses insomnies dues aux cauchemars et au sentiment de culpabilité qui le tourmentaient. La plupart du temps, les pensées de Gon étaient impénétrables et imprévisibles, mais dans ces moments là, il pouvait clairement lire dans le regard de son compagnon une tristesse si intense que même son cœur de démon en était un peu ému. Pourtant, dès que le soleil se levait, il reprenait son apparence joviale et souriante. Cette capacité à la dissimulation forçait l'admiration du démon. Il n'aurait jamais rien su de la peine qui habitait son compagnon, si la soudaine cessation des gesticulations de Gon ne l'avait pas parfois réveillé.

Le démon s'endormit pour la première fois de sa vie avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il y avait enfin quelqu'un qu'il appréciait et respectait à Démonifurora. La vie ici allait peut-être devenir plus intéressante grâce à ce petit bonhomme.

Quelques heures plus tard, Gon ouvrit les yeux. Il était inquiet. Le sol était étrangement mou sous son corps. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il remarqua que Killua, à ses côtés, n'avait pas remué, il se détendit et eut la présence d'esprit de regarder autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une salle immense et richement meublée. Lui et Killua reposaient tous deux sur un lit à baldaquin qui aurait pu accueillir une famille de dix personnes sans qu'elles ne se gênent. Pourtant, leurs jambes étaient mêlées et Gon s'aperçut qu'il avait les bras passés autour du torse de son ami qui lui-même le pressait étroitement contre lui. Comme toujours, son sommeil était agité et il gigotait un peu sans pour autant le lâcher. Ses magnifiques cheveux d'argent luisaient doucement dans la pénombre, éclairés par les rayons conjugués des cinq lunes qui pénétraient par une fenêtre gigantesque dont les rideaux de velours pourpre n'avaient pas été tirés. A la faveur de ces rayons, Gon contempla longuement son mentor, ami et amant. Il était absolument superbe. Même endormi, il gardait une aura de danger qui l'attirait autant qu'un papillon le serait par une flamme. Sa peau pâle sans être blafarde ne connaissait aucun défaut, elle semblait si douce que Gon mourrait d'envie de la caresser, mais il se contint et continua son observation. Il y avait dans ce visage quelque chose de sauvage, ses grands yeux étirés en amande lui donnaient l'air d'un félin indomptable et dangereux, mais cette férocité latente était tempérée par le léger sourire qui flottait en ce moment sur ses lèvres et qui adoucissait la rudesse harmonieuse de ses traits. Bientôt, le jeune démon se retrouva totalement hypnotisé par ces lèvres entrouvertes d'où un souffle brûlant s'échappait. Il avait déjà goûté à leur douceur, alors un tout petit baiser de rien du tout cela ne gênerait pas. Il ferait cela si discrètement et si rapidement que Killua penserait que c'était un rêve. Inspirant profondément, il s'approcha lentement des lèvres tentatrices. Il se sentait rougir au fur et à mesure que la distance s'amenuisait. Décidément la vue de ce visage parfait le déstabilisait. Il devait fermer les yeux. Il s'aperçut bien vite que ce n'était pas suffisant. Même les yeux fermés, il percevait encore la lumière des lunes. Cela lui procurait la désagréable sensation d'être épié. Il fallait qu'il ferme les rideaux. Mais comment faire pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de Killua. Il tenta vaguement de se dégager, mais l'autre resserra immédiatement sa prise en grommelant. Gon retint son souffle, mais son ami ne se réveilla pas. Cependant, il fronça les sourcils et son sourire disparut. Gon soupira, à la fois soulagé et désappointé. C'était si rare de voir l'argenté sourire… Il devait trouver autre chose. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée… Il se concentra et plongea en lui-même. Peut-être n'avait-il pas tout perdu de sa vie d'antan. Oui, il la sentait, elle était tapie en lui tel un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption. Parfait, il allait pouvoir clore ces satanés rideaux sans avoir à bouger le petit doigt. Il imagina des fils invisibles doués de vie propre qui fermaient les lourds rideaux de velours avant de se désintégrer. Il murmura quelques paroles et bientôt, la pièce fut plongée dans l'obscurité. Gon reporta son attention sur son compagnon et avant d'hésiter plus longtemps il déposa délicatement un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre. Aussitôt après, il voulut se reculer, mais deux mains enserrèrent son visage dans une poigne de fer, lui interdisant tout mouvement. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua aussitôt que ceux de Killua étaient restés fermés. Il fronça les sourcils l'argenté était-il en train de rêver ? A peine cette pensée lui avait-elle traversé l'esprit qu'il sentit les lèvres du démon s'étirer, pour un de ces sourires carnassiers dont il avait le secret tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient pour le fixer intensément. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous l'effet de l'étonnement. Il pensait pourtant avoir été discret.

Une langue mutine profita de sa surprise pour s'insinuer dans sa bouche et entamer un délicieux duel avec celle de Gon, qui d'abord timide, se fit de plus en plus enthousiaste. Le démon le sentit trembler contre lui tandis qu'un doux gémissement lui échappait. Il s'émerveilla de l'effet que pouvait produire un simple baiser sur Gon. Celui-ci réagissait avec sa spontanéité habituelle. Il avait toujours été extrêmement sensible pour un humain. C'était tellement différent des froides étreintes dont il avait pris l'habitude. Le jeune homme s'accrochait farouchement à lui, comme s'il ne voulait jamais le laisser partir. Les yeux clos, il détourna la tête, rompant le baiser, un sourire rêveur jouant sur ses lèvres gonflées par leur baiser. Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de l'argenté et lui passa la main dans les cheveux en murmurant son nom d'une voix si tendre et si chaude que Killua sentit le peu de maîtrise qui lui restait s'envoler. Il se déplaça doucement de manière à se positionner au dessus de son ami sans l'accabler de son poids. Puis, il glissa une main sous sa chemise et commença à caresser son corps en petits mouvements circulaires. Gon se tortilla un peu et ouvrit tout grand les yeux. Il était totalement dérouté. Chaque effleurement, chaque attouchement que lui prodiguait Killua laissait comme une traînée de feu sur son corps. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais cela avivait comme une faim, une faim qu'il ne comprenait pas et que de ce fait il ne savait pas comment combler. Il posa sa main sur celle du démon et demanda :

-Killua qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Celui-ci s'immobilisa et regarda le plus jeune sans comprendre. Puis, il vit le trouble et l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Il se rendit compte que Gon ne savait même pas ce qui allait arriver après. Il avait toujours vécu pour se venger. Il n'avait jamais fréquenté des jeunes gens de son âge qui auraient pu lui expliquer le désir qui pouvait jaillir entre deux personnes, mais il lui avait dit que son Académie était sur une montagne bordée d'une forêt où il passait le plus clair de son temps. Il avait bien dû voir des animaux… Oui mais il n'avait que dix ans lorsqu'il s'en était échappé. Il devait certainement être trop jeune pour s'interroger ou même pour comprendre le sens de ce qu'il avait probablement vu.

Le démon soupira. Pour une fois il ressentait avec acuité l'immense différence d'âge qui existait entre lui et ce jeune adolescent de dix-sept ans qui n'avait pour expérience de la vie que la guerre et la fuite. Il se sentait incapable de lui voler son innocence. Il contempla le visage, aux rondeurs encore un peu enfantines, qui était levé vers lui une interrogation muette, puis détourna la tête à regret. Ce serait pour une autre fois. En attendant, il se contenterait de baisers. Il voulut se déporter sur le côté, mais la main de Gon saisit celle qu'il venait d'ôter de son torse. Killua regarda la petite main bronzée qui était crispée sur la sienne, partagé entre l'amusement et l'exaspération. Le gamin ne comprenait pas la situation, mais persistait à le retenir. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui clochait chez-lui ? Il s'exhorta au calme. C'était lui l'aîné, c'était à lui de montrer l'exemple. Dès demain il lui apporterait un livre sur le sexe, ce qui lui épargnerait d'avoir à faire la leçon lui-même. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que cela ne le dégoûterait pas trop. Quoique, de toute manière, au vu des frissons qui agitaient le corps de Gon aux moindres effleurements, Killua était persuadé qu'avec un peu de doigté, il arriverait bien à le faire changer d'avis. Jusque là, il devrait se contenir. C'est pour cela qu'il retira sèchement sa main de celle du jeune homme et lui dit sans douceur :

-Cela suffit Gon, j'ai sommeil.

Il pensait que cette réplique assénée sans aménité découragerait le gosse, mais c'était mal le connaître. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait réussi à se venger sans se faire tuer, ni sombrer dans la folie. Sa meilleure qualité était sans conteste la persévérance. Il n'abandonnait jamais avant d'être parvenu à atteindre son objectif. C'est ainsi qu'il s'écria la voix vibrante d'indignation :

-C'est faux tu me mens Killua ! Mais pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal pour que tu me mentes ainsi ?

-Comment sais-tu que je ne dis pas la vérité ?

-Oh ne me prend pas pour un imbécile je te connais bien. Cela fait sept ans que je t'observe chaque jour. Même lorsque je n'étais qu'un simple humain, j'arrivais à deviner lorsque tu me mentais, c'était une sorte d'instinct, mais maintenant que mes sens se sont développés, c'est encore plus flagrant. Lorsque tu es mal à l'aise ou que tu veux me dissimuler quelque chose, le ton de ta voix change imperceptiblement. Je pense que c'est indétectable pour ceux qui ne t'entendent pas parler tous les jours, ou qui se concentrent plus sur tes paroles que sur ton timbre, mais je peux le percevoir maintenant. Ce n'est plus qu'une simple intuition.

Killua en resta bouche-bée. Il avait été entraîné dès son plus jeune âge à ne rien laisser transparaître lorsqu'il mentait. Ni accélération des battements du cœur, ni trouble sur le visage dans les yeux ou dans la posture, ni tremblements dans la voix, rien. Or il s'était révélé un menteur exceptionnel, même dans sa famille, pourtant experte dans le domaine, et ce gamin voulait lui faire croire qu'il réussissait à percer ses mensonges. Non c'était totalement impossible, il avait juste eu de la chance.

Pourtant, en plongeant son regard dans celui de Gon, il y vit une sincérité et une certitude absolues. Inquiet, il décida de le tester :

-Donne-moi au moins trois occasions où selon toi, j'ai menti.

Il regarda Gon tenter de rassembler ses souvenirs et en profita pour rouler sur le côté. Son silence dura si longtemps qu'il crut qu'il n'allait pas trouver d'exemples, ce qui était plutôt bon signe, parce qu'il lui avait menti un bon nombre de fois en sept ans. Il était un démon après tout. Soudain, le plus jeune ferma les yeux, fit une moue adorable qui augmenta le désir qu'avait Killua de finir ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé. Il le fixait comme s'il voulait le dévorer et en était conscient. Il n'eut pas le temps de modérer l'intensité de son regard, que déjà Gon ouvrait les yeux, un radieux sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il croisa le regard de son ami, le fixa sans détourner le sien et fit une déclaration on ne peut plus étonnante :

-Voilà j'ai choisi, mais si je te rappelle les occasions où il m'a semblé que tu me mentais et que j'ai raison, je voudrais que tu me dises ce que tu me caches. Jure-le moi.

-Je te le promets, fit Killua plutôt confiant, mais néanmoins intrigué.

Quels souvenirs Gon allait-il faire revenir à la surface ? Celui-ci eut un sourire malicieux et dit :

-Même si tu ne me crois pas maintenant, tu seras obligé de tenir ta promesse si je ne me suis pas trompé d'accord ?

-Mais oui. Confirma le démon avec une certaine impatience.

-Bien, alors… Il y a eu la fois où tu m'as dit que j'avais été très mauvais à l'exercice que tu m'avais fait faire. Tu te souviens ? C'était celui où je devais réussir à te prendre un ballon, je n'avais pas réussi, bien-sûr, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai senti que cette fois-là tu m'avais menti en me disant que j'étais un incapable. Moi j'avais plutôt l'impression que tu avais été assez satisfait ! Alors, me suis-je trompé ?

Killua décida d'être franc dans sa réponse, le sourire nostalgique qu'avait arboré Gon pendant l'évocation de ce souvenir lui avait enlevé toute envie de mentir. De plus, le jeune garçon n'avait pas détourné son regard du sien et le démon pouvait y lire la tendresse, l'amitié, la candeur et l'espoir d'une réponse sincère. Ce fut cela plus que le reste qui le décida à dire la vérité.

-Etonnamment, tu ne t'es pas trompé. Je ne sais pas si tu avais remarqué, mais ce jour-là, en plus d'avoir persévéré pendant des heures et des heures sans prendre le moindre repos, tu avais finalement réussi, malgré ta fatigue évidente, à me faire me mouvoir. Je savais pertinemment que ton niveau était bien trop faible pour que tu puisses parvenir à me prendre la balle, mais j'espérais que tu arrives à gagner assez de terrain sur moi pour que je sois contraint de bouger toute les parties de mon corps et de me déplacer. Tu avais donc parfaitement réussi le test réel que je voulais t'imposer.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Killua observa Gon, en tentant de deviner sa réaction, mais son visage ne révélait rien d'autre qu'une profonde réflexion. Soudain, sans que rien ne le laisse prévoir, il eut un sourire chaleureux, se redressa et dit en embrassant le démon sur la joue :

-Merci beaucoup d'avoir été aussi sincère avec moi.

Et tandis que Killua éberlué caressait doucement sa joue, il enchaina sur le second mensonge :

-Je me souviens aussi d'une fois où on jouait dans la forêt. Tu m'avais chargé de te toucher, mais lorsque j'avais enfin réussi, tu m'avais fermement affirmé que tu avais été distrait par une autre présence menaçante proche de nous. Là aussi, j'ai eu l'impression que tu n'étais pas sincère avec moi. Je ne sais toujours pas si tu t'es laissé toucher pour me récompenser de ma ténacité, ou si j'avais vraiment réussi à tromper ta vigilance.

Comme dans un rêve, le démon répondit et encore une fois, ce fut la vérité qui sortit de sa bouche :

-Ah tu as une bonne mémoire. Je pensais que tu avais oublié ce moment.

-Je ne peux compter que sur les doigts d'une main les fois où j'ai réussi à te surprendre, alors je n'allais certainement pas oublier celle-ci, d'autant plus que c'était la première fois !

-C'est d'accord je vais satisfaire ta curiosité, car encore une fois, tu as vu juste. J'avais menti. Il n'y avait pas de danger. En réalité, ce jour-là a été le premier d'une longue série où je me demandais toujours pourquoi je ne ressentais pas l'envie de te quitter. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées et tu as réussi à me surprendre. J'en ai été un peu vexé et j'ai inventé cette histoire.

Cette fois, Gon ne s'attarda pas sur la sensation de chaleur qui naissait dans sa poitrine à l'écoute de l'aveu. Il enchaîna directement sur une autre tranche de leur passé.

-Il y a eu aussi les fois où tu as prétendu ne pas aimer dormir seul afin d'avoir un prétexte pour me tenir chaud. Tu ne voulais pas que je prenne ce geste pour de la gentillesse et tu m'as menti.

-Celui-là ne compte pas, protesta Killua, je n'avais même pas fait l'effort de te convaincre. Je savais que tu n'étais pas dupe.

-Bon d'accord, je me doutais que tu dirais cela alors j'en ai gardé un en réserve, le plus grave à mes yeux.

Killua se raidit, la voix de Gon avait vacillé, tout comme son regard. Ce souvenir n'était pas agréable. Le démon se fit attentif et passa doucement sa main sur la joue du plus jeune pour l'encourager à se confier. Celui-ci l'agrippa au passage et ne la lâcha plus, puisant la force d'évoquer ce douloureux souvenir dans les fourmillements chaleureux distillés par la longue main fine reposant sur sa joue. Enfin, il se décida à parler et sa voix enrouée par l'émotion s'éleva dans le silence religieux de la chambre à coucher :

-Cela s'est passé pendant notre première bataille contre ceux qui avaient tué mes parents. Ce jour-là j'ai contracté une dette envers toi. Je me rappelle que j'avais commis la pire erreur qu'un guerrier puisse faire. En plein combat, je me suis laissé déconcentrer. Je venais de vaincre un nouvel adversaire, quand je voulus voir comment tu t'en sortais. Autour de toi, les corps sanguinolents s'amoncelaient. Nul ne te résistait. A ce moment, je ne sais pas ce qui se passa, mais je fus comme absorbé. Tes mouvements vifs, gracieux et meurtriers me fascinèrent et je me laissai aller à t'admirer. C'était stupide de ma part. Au bout d'un certain temps, je ne sais combien exactement, tu sentis la brûlure de mon regard. Alors, comme dans un cauchemar je te vis sursauter, ouvrir grand les yeux et ton adversaire en profita pour t'asséner un coup terrible que tu ne pus complètement éviter. Tu l'achevas rapidement, puis, tu usas de ta vélocité surnaturelle pour venir jusqu'à moi. Je te vis arriver sans comprendre. Tu me poussas violemment sur le côté, juste au moment où la lame s'abattait sur ma tête. Tu pris le coup à ma place et le détournas grâce à ton bras. Bien entendu, ce fut le seul coup qu'il te porta. Je me fis violence pour continuer à combattre, puis quand tout fut fini, je m'approchai de toi pour te remercier de m'avoir protégé, mais tu me répondis que tu avais déjà été blessé par cet homme là et que tu avais simplement voulu te venger. C'était assez plausible, mais je pressentis que ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité. Les deux jours suivants confirmèrent d'ailleurs mon impression. En effet, pendant laps de temps, tu refusas que je te soigne et tu ne m'adressas plus la parole. Tu te contentais de venir me protéger du froid. J'en déduisis que tu m'en voulais de ma distraction qui m'avait mis en danger. C'est là que j'ai décidé de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour rendre ton séjour avec moi le plus agréable possible et de m'acquitter de ma dette dès que je le pourrais.

-Encore une fois, tu as raison, répondit Killua impressionné par le sens de l'honneur de Gon ainsi que par son instinct qui lui avait permis de déceler tous ses mensonges. Je voulais te protéger, mais enlève-toi de l'esprit que tu as une dette envers moi. C'est faux. De toute manière, même si tu en avais eu une, tu l'aurais largement payée en abandonnant ton humanité pour me suivre.

-C'est vrai ? Tu es vraiment heureux que j'ai fait cela ? J'avais un peu peur que tu me rejette parce que je ne t'avais pas demandé ton avis.

-Non, je suis content que tu m'aies suivi.

A ces mots, Gon laissa exploser sa joie et se jeta dans les bras du démon qui le rattrapa en souriant.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux que tout à l'heure visiblement.

-Oh oui ! J'ai mal partout, mais au moins je peux me déplacer maintenant. C'est peut-être la formation des ailes qui m'empêchait de bouger tout à l'heure. Mais tu sais, certaines séances d'entraînement avec toi me laissaient bien plus de courbatures.

Devant tant de candeur, Killua n'y tint plus. Il éclata d'un rire joyeux et ne reprit son sérieux que lorsque Gon lui rappela sa promesse d'une toute petite voix. Il soupira et desserra son étreinte. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait pas comment expliquer ses sentiment au jeune homme, mais il avait promis, alors il devait au moins essayer. D'une vois hésitante, qui ne lui ressemblait guère, il tenta d'exprimer ce qui l'avait retenu tout à l'heure :

-Lorsque tu m'as demandé ce que je faisais, et bien… euh… comment dire… ça m'a littéralement paralysé.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je me suis rendu compte que tu n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

-Et alors ?

-Ben disons que ce n'est pas un sujet qui s'aborde facilement, d'autant plus que je m'apprêtais à faire des choses qui auraient pu te choquer. Tu es si innocent, je ne veux pas t'enlever ta candeur avant que tu ne sois parfaitement au courant et conscient de ce que nous faisons. Ces mains ont souillé beaucoup de choses, je ne voulais pas qu'elles fassent de même pour toi.

Gon ne répondit rien et resta parfaitement immobile contre lui. Un moment Killua crut même qu'il s'était endormi, mais lorsqu'il se pencha, il vit que le jeune homme avait les yeux grands ouverts et qu'il semblait méditer. Malgré lui, le démon s'agita, un peu mal à l'aise face à cette situation, inédite pour lui. Soudain, il sentit la main de Gon s'emparer de la sienne et la tirer vers lui. Curieux, il se laissa faire. Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du plus jeune s'attarder sur chacun de ses doigts, avec une tendresse et une ferveur égale. Puis il dit doucement :

-Je ne sais peut-être pas ce qui se passe, mais je t'aime et je veux te rendre heureux. Or j'ai bien vu que tu n'avais pas l'air content lorsque tu as prétexté avoir sommeil. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'appréciais énormément de sentir tes mains sur moi. Elles ne me semblent pas souillées elles sont au contraire douces et tendres pour moi et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Tu m'as déjà tant appris, pourquoi ne pas être mon mentor dans ce domaine aussi ? Peu importe ce qui arrive, j'ai une confiance absolue en toi.

Killua fut touché en plein cœur par ce discours simple, mais qui révélait une grande générosité. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de Gon et tenta encore une fois de protester :

-Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais !

-Et alors ?

-Bah les humains aussi gentils que toi font généralement ce genre de choses lorsqu'ils sont certains de la réciprocité de leur amour. C'est comme pour les baisers.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aime alors !

Killua sourit tristement et répondit :

-Dans la mesure où je n'ai jamais compris ce que vous, les humains, qualifiez « d'amour », je ne peux pas te dire cela. Je t'admire, je te respecte et je t'apprécie, mais quant à savoir si je t'aime…

Gon se redressa, le démon s'attendait à voir des larmes briller dans ses yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, mais l'avait déjà entendu. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas, il avait un air paisible et demanda :

-Qu'as-tu ressenti lorsque tu as cru que j'étais mort ?

Les yeux du démon s'élargirent tandis qu'il repensait à ce moment terrible où il avait cru Gon perdu. Il porta une main tremblante à son cœur comme s'il sentait encore la lame le transpercer, son regard hanté par l'horreur du moment plongé dans celui du plus jeune qui sursauta violemment et se mit à pleurer. Ce furent les larmes de Gon, mêlées à ses baisers qui le ramenèrent dans le présent. Celui-ci tentait désespérément de décrisper sa main de son cœur et répétait en balbutiant :

-Je suis désolé, oh je suis tellement désolé, pardonne-moi je t'en prie !

-Que s'est-il passé demanda-t-il ?

-Je t'ai posé une question, mais je ne pensais pas que ta réaction serait si violente, j'ai cru que tu allais sombrer dans la folie. Tes yeux étaient révulsés et hantés, j'ai eu l'impression de me revoir peu après la mort de mes parents.

-Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, ordonna le démon d'une voix coupante et glaciale.

Gon s'éloigna rapidement et se recroquevilla à l'extrême bord du lit, le corps parcouru de tremblements dus aux sanglots qu'il tentait désespérément de retenir.

Le démon, encore mal remis de son émotion, resta un moment plongé dans ses pensées, puis un peu alarmé par l'état de Gon qui ne se calmait pas, il dit d'une voix qui s'était considérablement radoucie :

-Au moins, je suppose que nous sommes fixés sur mes sentiments n'est-ce-pas ?

Il suspendit sa réponse, attendant une quelconque réaction de la part du plus jeune, mais l'état de celui-ci sembla s'aggraver à ces mots. Il se mit à claquer des dents et les tremblements devinrent plus violents. Killua s'approcha doucement tout en répondant à sa propre question :

-Si ma réaction a été aussi brutale, cela signifie que je suis amoureux de toi non ?

Il passa ses bras autour du corps de son ami et attendit sereinement que les spasmes se calment. La voix de Gon vibrait de désespoir quand elle s'éleva enfin :

-Je le savais, je le savais et pourtant je t'ai posé cette question sans me préoccuper de la douleur que tu ressentirais. Je suis un monstre égoïste. J'aurais dû savoir mieux que personne quelle serait ta douleur. Je ne te mérite pas.

Il tenta de se dégager des bras de Killua, mais celui-ci le retenait fermement et susurra à son oreille :

-Oh que non je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi mon bonhomme. Maintenant que j'ai compris que je t'aimais tu ne m'échapperas pas. Je vais me venger des émotions bizarres que tu as fait naître en moi.

-Et comment ?

Killua eut un sourire sadique avant de déclarer :

-Je te les ferais éprouver puissance mille !

Gon en resta bouche-bée, puis éclata de rire. Son sourire éclairant, comme un rayon de soleil, son visage chiffonné par les larmes. Killua s'émerveilla de la vitesse des changements d'humeur du plus jeune. Et le plus beau, c'était qu'il en était le seul responsable, le seul maître. Il se retourna et tendit son petit doigt vers le démon avant de dire sur un ton de défi :

-Chiche ?

L'argenté sourit de ce pacte enfantin, mais le scella néanmoins. Le pauvre Gon ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire. Killua était un maître dans l'art de jouer avec les corps pour les faire se plier au moindre de ses caprices. Et il commença sur le champ la formation de Gon sur l'amour physique. Il commença par se déshabiller. Lentement, il déboutonna sa chemise, sans quitter le plus jeune du regard. Il était intéressant de voir se succéder les différentes émotions sur son visage. La surprise tout d'abord, puis le trouble, l'admiration ensuite et enfin la fascination. Sans se vanter, Killua savait qu'il avait un beau corps. Sans avoir la carrure d'un adepte de la musculation, il était très bien bâti. Ses muscles puissants, mais fins roulaient souplement sous sa peau, son ventre était plat, sans la moindre once de graisse et des abdominaux joliment dessinés parachevaient le tableau. Il vit avec amusement que Gon fermait les yeux et prenait une jolie couleur pivoine lorsqu'il s'attaqua à son pantalon. Il le laissa glisser le long de ses longues jambes fines et musclées. Puis, lorsqu'il fut tout à fait nu, il se mit à parler :

-Ouvre les yeux Gon.

-Euh… Tu es sûr que je peux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix timide.

-Je savais bien que certaines choses te choqueraient, tu es trop jeune ! soupira le démon d'une voix faussement désolée.

Comme prévu, Gon se redressa, piqué au vif, et dans son indignation, il ouvrit les yeux. Après lui avoir jeté un ostensible regard de défi, il se mit lentement à parcourir le corps sculptural du démon qui se tenait fièrement devant lui. Il était si beau qu'il en oublia bientôt toute sa timidité et le dévora des yeux. Il voulait le toucher, éprouver de ses mains la douceur de la peau de l'autre, en goûter la saveur avec ses lèvres, mais soudain il se figea. Toutes ses envies lui paraissaient sales et incongrues. Il se remit à rougir et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Killua sentit immédiatement qu'il devait cesser de jouer les mannequins. Promptement, il s'approcha du lit, y grimpa et enferma Gon dans ses bras. Il interrogea :

-Que se passe-t-il ? As-tu peur ?

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et Killua se raidit, mais il se força à continuer :

-De moi ?

Surpris, Gon releva son visage, atterré que le démon puisse avoir de telles pensées, et s'écria :

-Non bien sûr que non, je te l'ai dit, j'ai confiance en toi. Seulement… (il prit une profonde inspiration et continua.) Seulement je me sens tellement bête. Quand je t'ai vu si beau… eh bien… j'ai eu des pensées… des pensées étranges et dégoutantes.

Killua sourit et resserra son étreinte. Il avait une idée assez précise des pensées qui avaient pu traverser l'esprit de son jeune ami. Et encore, il était prêt à parier qu'elles ne représentaient même pas le quart de ce qu'il avait lui-même en tête. Doucement, mais fermement, il força Gon à s'étendre sur le lit. Celui-ci ne protesta même pas, encore sous le coup de ses pensées. Killua commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Il prit son temps pour cela, s'arrêtant longuement pour caresser et butiner la peau douce et tendre qui s'offrait à lui.

Gon resta complètement immobile, pendant cette opération, poussant de temps à autre de petits gémissements de plaisir, qui sans qu'il le sache exaltaient encore l'ardeur de son amant. Il était à la fois étonné et complètement sous le charme de l'instant. Etonné parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que Killua lui faisait exactement ce qu'il avait rêvé de faire lui-même quelques instants auparavant et sous le charme parce que les mains du démon lui procuraient de délicieuses sensations. Etrangement, ce qu'il avait pensé honteux, étrange et sale, lui semblait maintenant parfaitement naturel, comme si c'était le seul moyen d'exprimer plus concrètement encore que par des mots leur amour mutuel. Soudain, il sentit comme une gêne dans son pantalon. Avec un hoquet, il voulut se redresser pour voir ce qui se passait, mais Killua l'en empêcha. Comprenant l'origine de la surprise du plus jeune, il posa doucement sa main dessus et la palpa à travers la fine étoffe. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière dans un long gémissement incontrôlé. Sa respiration déjà haletante, s'affola et il se trémoussa maladroitement, sans vraiment comprendre que plus il bougeait et plus le frottement s'accentuait, augmentant du même coup son plaisir.

Killua se pencha sur lui, l'immobilisant de son poids et s'empara fiévreusement de ses lèvres. Il profita de la distraction de Gon, qui avait passé ses mains autour de son cou et caressait ses cheveux, ses épaules et son dos, pour retirer le plus discrètement possible le pantalon de ce dernier. Il s'en aperçut seulement lorsqu'il constata que sa chair intime était en contact direct avec le ventre ferme du démon. Il eut un mouvement de recul, mais en amant prévoyant, Killua avait déjà agrippé ses hanches pour le maintenir tranquille. D'une voix apaisante, il lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Chut, ne t'en fait pas, laisse toi faire.

Le démon était surpris par sa propre attitude. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait autant à cœur le plaisir de son partenaire au détriment du sien. Cependant, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, il avait autant de joie à donner qu'à prendre. Faire plaisir à quelqu'un d'aussi gentil, spontané et chaleureux que Gon était un ravissement de tous moments.

Il sentit le corps de Gon se détendre considérablement contre le sien, comme s'il l'invitait à continuer ses caresses. Alors, précautionneusement, il s'empara du sexe dressé contre lui et se mit à le masser doucement.

Une fois de plus, le plus jeune voulut manifester son étonnement, mais il fut réduit au silence par la vague de plaisir qui le submergea. Bientôt, le sentant consentant, Killua décida de passer à l'étape suivante de l'initiation. Tendrement, ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur celle de son amant, puis descendirent en folâtrant ça et là, vers le membre érigé qu'il tenait dans sa paume. Même lorsqu'il eut compris son intention, Gon ne tenta pas de l'en empêcher. Il avait saisi que c'était vain. Killua possédait l'étrange pouvoir de transformer son corps en une série de sensations toutes plus surprenantes et agréables les unes que les autres. Il n'avait plus l'énergie de lutter contre le plaisir qui l'envahissait grâce à ces caresses indécentes. Il ne protesta pas lorsque les lèvres du démon embrassèrent le bout de son sexe, ni lorsqu'elles s'en emparèrent délicatement pour le caresser de la langue. Il ne put que s'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume de sa main et tenter de réprimer les cris qui affleuraient à ses lèvres. Son plaisir s'aviva de plus belle en réaction à ce subtil effleurement, mais paradoxalement, la faim dévorante qu'il ne savait ni comment combler, ni comment exprimer s'en trouva également renforcée, le faisant presque gémir de frustration. Tandis que la chaleur s'accumulait dans son ventre, le vide se faisait plus criant.

Killua profita du moment où Gon, submergé par le plaisir, ne sut plus où donner de la tête pour lui écarter discrètement les jambes et insinuer progressivement deux doigts humides en lui. En élève intelligent et doué qu'il était, le jeune homme avait rapidement compris que le plus important dans cet acte inconnu était la détente du corps. C'est ainsi qu'il s'efforça, malgré la sensation d'intrusion plutôt désagréable, de se décrisper au maximum. Cette initiative facilita grandement la tâche du démon qui atteignit plus vite le bouton de chair nécessaire à la venue du plaisir. Pendant ce temps, sa langue et ses mains avaient continué à distraire le plus jeune par un enivrant ballet auquel il avait de plus en plus de mal à résister. Son corps vibrait de plaisir. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Son corps et son cerveau se liquéfiaient littéralement sous les mains expertes de Killua. Bientôt, il n'y tint plus et céda à la chaleur brûlante de son corps. Un long spasme accompagna son cri de jouissance, que cette fois, il ne parvint pas à retenir. Il croyait que c'était fini alors que ça ne faisait que commencer.

Killua ne lui laissa pas le temps de redescendre des sommets où il l'avait envoyé. Il retira ses doigts, se positionna entre les jambes de Gon et pénétra doucement en lui. Le jeune homme poussa un petit cri, se crispa un instant sous l'effet de la douleur, mais se détendit rapidement, laissant le démon s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui. Killua resta un moment immobile, laissant le temps au plus jeune de s'habituer à sa présence. Pendant ce temps, Gon, ouvrit des yeux chavirés par la passion, lui adressa un sourire comblé, et noua ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui, comme pour l'attirer plus proche encore. Il approcha également son visage du sien et l'embrassa passionnément. C'était pour ces deux hommes un véritable éblouissement d'enfin ne faire plus qu'un.

Killua commença à se mouvoir lentement, puis voyant que Gon accompagnait ses mouvements sans paraître souffrir plus que ça, il accéléra, s'enfonçant en son amant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Les yeux dans les yeux, chacun contemplant la passion de l'autre faire chavirer son regard, ils atteignirent ensemble, dans un même cri, les rivages de la félicité, dans une harmonie encore plus parfaite que celle qui les liait lorsqu'ils combattaient côte à côte.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, savourant les liens tout neuf qui les unissaient. Leur âme comme leur corps s'étaient fondues l'un dans l'autre, réunis par l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

Killua fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits. Il roula sur le côté, mais maintint le corps de Gon serré contre lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait l'amour pour la première fois, tant les sensations éprouvées différaient de celles dont il avait l'habitude. Il n'avait pas seulement ressenti un simple plaisir éphémère, non cela avait été bien plus fort. Maintenant, il se sentait calme, serein et heureux, comme apaisé. Il n'avait jamais été dans cet état. C'était nouveau et plutôt agréable. Il en était là de ces réflexions, lorsque la voix fatiguée de Gon s'éleva légèrement inquiète :

-C'était merveilleusement agréable ! Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir tout cela ! J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop mauvais !

-Non, assura Killua sincère et légèrement amusé par l'incongrue politesse de son amant, tu as été parfait. Tu m'as comblé.

Le plus jeune soupira de contentement et de soulagement. Il nicha sa tête au creux de l'épaule de l'argenté et murmura d'une voix endormie :

-Tant mieux j'aime te faire plaisir ! J'ai hâte de recommencer, murmura Gon avant de s'endormir, un sourire rêveur accroché aux lèvres.

Le démon étouffa un petit rire ravi d'avance à cette perspective, puis il déposa un baiser sur son front et ferma les yeux à son tour…


	3. Chapter 3

**Révélations, entraînement et inquiétude…**

Gon se réveilla en se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé les derniers évènements, mais il constata rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas. En effet, il était étroitement pressé contre le torse musclé de Killua. Il remua un peu et se rendit compte que la majeure partie de son corps se trouvait en contact direct avec celui du démon. C'est alors qu'une chose totalement absurde lui arriva : il rougit violemment.

Bien entendu, son amant choisit justement le moment où son visage avait atteint le stade de tomate bien mûre, pour ouvrir les yeux. Gon tenta de se détourner en espérant que Killua aurait les yeux encore trop embrumés par le sommeil pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, mais c'était oublier la nature de celui-ci.

C'était un tueur habitué à être sur le qui-vive dès son réveil. Il s'était immédiatement aperçu du trouble du plus jeune et en avait rapidement deviné la cause. Gon sut qu'il avait compris quand, empoignant fermement son menton, l'argenté l'obligea à relever son visage. Cependant, au lieu du sourire moqueur auquel il s'attendait, il rencontra un rayon de soleil à l'état pur qui le réchauffa grâce à la tendresse qui émanait de lui. D'une petite voix, il demanda néanmoins :

-Tu n'es pas fâché ?

-Pourquoi serai-je fâché ? C'est normal que tu sois un peu mal à l'aise, après ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Après tout, je me doute que tu as besoin de temps pour t'habituer au tour particulier qu'ont pris nos relations. Tu n'avais sans doute jamais imaginé notre avenir ainsi. Fit le démon d'une voix douce en savourant l'accentuation du rougissement que sa remarque avait provoqué.

En réalité, il était ravi que Gon ait gardé tant d'habitudes humaines. Elles étaient rafraichissantes dans ce monde où tout le monde était blasé, où tous mettaient un point d'honneur à ne jamais révéler leurs pensées ou leurs sentiments profonds. Le petit brun, lui au moins ne dissimulait rien. Il était franc, honnête, loyal et tendre. Or, pour Killua qui n'avait jamais connu que haine, meurtre et mensonges, c'était un véritable ravissement, une bouffée d'air frais venant aérer la touffeur de son monde stérile et vide.

La voix de son amant résonna dans le silence, interrompant ses pensées.

-En fait, commença-t-il hésitant à continuer, je…

-Oui ? l'encouragea gentiment Killua.

-Eh bien je crois que ça fait longtemps que je ne t'aime plus comme un ami… balbutia-t-il confus.

-Ah mais alors pourquoi es-tu mal à l'aise ?

-C'est la première fois que je me réveille nu dans les bras de quelqu'un et que des images bizarres envahissent mon esprit ! C'est normal que je sois gêné, mais…

-Oui ? encouragea de nouveau le démon dont le cerveau tournait à deux cent à l'heure pour tenter de prévoir ce qu'allait dire ou faire Gon.

-Mais je suis aussi vraiment très heureux, trop heureux peut-être de me réveiller comme ça à tes côtés.

Surpris de cette franchise inattendue, le démon resta un instant sans répondre, puis un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il se mit à rire comme un gamin, ce qu'il ne s'était jamais permis de faire. A vrai dire, il n'en avait même jamais ressenti l'envie. Ensuite, remarquant l'air inquiet de Gon il fut pris d'une impulsion subite et se mit à le chatouiller. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Gon se révéla étonnamment sensible aux chatouilles et commença à se tordre et à pouffer comme un enfant. Il était si stupéfié et si déconcerté qu'il ne put même pas riposter. Bientôt, il fut hors d'haleine et demanda grâce entre deux hoquets. Après quelques tergiversations qui se soldèrent par des hurlements de rire, Killua relâcha Gon aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait emprisonné. Le plus jeune resta un instant silencieux, prenant le temps de se remettre de l'attaque surprise dont il avait été l'innocente victime, puis demanda :

-Mais qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris ?

-Je ne sais pas du tout… Il faut croire que tu provoques d'étranges réactions en moi. Je n'avais jamais eu envie de m'amuser ainsi avec quiconque, mais avec toi c'est différent. J'aimerais presque retomber en enfance pour entendre ton rire le plus souvent possible.

Gon se figea à cette déclaration. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le démon soit capable d'exprimer aussi clairement ses sentiments. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais été particulièrement loquace ces dernières années. Le jeune homme avait souvent été obligé de déchiffrer ses émotions pour dépasser le sens de ses mots. C'est pour cela qu'il était d'autant plus touché par cette confession. Il lui adressa un doux sourire et ne sachant quoi répondre, il se mit sur le coude et posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

-Merci, dit-il simplement en se reculant.

Puis, pour détendre l'atmosphère qui commençait à se tendre et pour accéder à la requête de son ami, il eut un sourire malicieux, empoigna un oreiller et avant que le démon puisse saisir son intention, il lui en asséna un grand coup sur le visage en criant :

-Vengeance !

La suite se perdit dans de joyeux tourbillons d'éclats de rire et de plumes. Lorsque les deux garçons n'eurent plus aucun oreiller sous la main, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, s'inspectèrent mutuellement, constatèrent le désastre, puis furent pris d'un nouveau fou rire. La chambre était entièrement recouverte de plumes comme s'il avait neigé et eux ressemblaient à des poulets.

Killua n'en revenait pas. Quatre fois en l'espace de vingt minutes, il avait fait des choses qui étaient totalement inhabituelles pour lui, mais s'amuser ainsi avec Gon l'égayait plus que n'importe quel combat. A cette pensée, le démon fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet en se demandant ce que ce gamin était en train de lui faire. Depuis qu'il avait perdu toute réserve, il revêtait un intérêt nouveau aux yeux du démon. Il était impatient de réapprendre à connaître le nouveau Gon, et de se redécouvrir lui-même par la même occasion. Il eut un sourire à la pensée de la tête horrifiée des serviteurs lorsqu'ils pénétreraient dans la pièce pour la nettoyer. Il fit part au plus jeune de cette idée amusante, mais celui-ci n'eut pas la réaction escomptée. Il s'inquiéta du surcroît de travail que leurs bêtises allaient leur occasionner. Killua préféra éviter de parler du nombre de fois où des kamikazes avaient tenté de s'introduire chez lui en douce pour le tuer. Bien entendu, leur stupidité s'était retournée contre eux et parfois, le démon avait passé sa fureur sur eux. Le résultat n'avait pas été très propre et les serviteurs avaient dû nettoyer bien pire que quelques plumes, découvrant à ces occasions combien le sang est salissant et difficile à enlever sur les tissus clairs. A la place il préféra dévoiler une des particularités de son monde.

Fermant les yeux, il se concentra et fit apparaître un aspirateur au souffle très puissant qui aspira toutes les plumes du sol et manqua de les absorber eux aussi et confectionna de nouveaux oreillers. Gon le regarda faire en ouvrant de grands yeux et s'exclama :

-Pourquoi m'avais-tu caché que tu avais des pouvoirs toi aussi ?

-Tu n'y es pas Gon. C'est juste une capacité propre à ce monde. Ici, tout est proportionnel à la puissance des gens. Plus tu es puissant, plus les objets que tu fais apparaître durent longtemps, plus ils sont grands, plus il te faut d'énergie pour les maintenir. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, il te suffit de l'imaginer et il apparaîtra, mais tu ne peux pas faire disparaître avant leur terme les objets que tu as convoqués. De plus, tu dois les renouveler régulièrement, autrement ils disparaissent. Par exemple, mes serviteurs et moi-même renouvelons tous les cinq ans la moitié des pierres de ma demeure.

Gon buvait les paroles de son amant. Des milliers de questions se pressaient sur ses lèvres, mais il n'arrivait pas à choisir laquelle poser en premier. Killua se rendit vite compte, de son dilemme et sourit en disant :

-Ne t'en fait pas, je t'expliquerai tout en temps voulu.

C'est alors que Gon se décida à lui révéler quelque chose à son propos. Il avisa les taies d'oreillers tristement plates, les nombreuses plumes qui restaient, malgré l'intervention de l'aspirateur et se concentra. Un halo bleu entoura bientôt les plumes et les taies. Docilement, les plumes se dispersèrent dans les taies et Gon se contenta d'en imaginer d'autres pour les compléter. Les oreillers se reformèrent en deux tants trois mouvements sous les yeux ébahis de Killua qui ne put que balbutier :

-Mais… mais…mais tu as gardé tes pouvoirs ?

-Oui, j'ai été surpris moi aussi, mais apparemment, ma magie n'a pas été affectée par ma transformation.

-Alors là nous sommes mal.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben il faut absolument que tu tiennes cela secret !

-Mais pourquoi est-ce aussi important ?

-Vois-tu, une des activités favorites des démons est de se reproduire.

-Et alors ?

Killua soupira. Gon était vraiment trop innocent parfois.

-Nous sommes immortels, donc contrairement aux humains nous ne nous contentons pas d'un unique partenaire.

-Désolé, je ne vois toujours pas…

-Et bien si l'on venait à apprendre que l'un d'entre nous possède des pouvoirs supérieurs aux capacités qu'offrent ce monde. Les conséquences seraient terribles. Tu te retrouverais avec une horde de démones aux trousses, mais ce n'est pas tout, certaines personnes se sentiraient menacés par toi et tenteraient de te faire assassiner et d'autres encore tenteraient de te capturer pour t'examiner et te soumettre à des expériences.

Gon déglutit. Effectivement, il n'avait pas du tout envisagé le fait qu'il serait une exception chez les démons. Il allait devoir se débrouiller sans magie. Killua perçut son inquiétude et dit tendrement :

-Ne t'en fait pas je t'apprendrai à te servir au mieux de ton nouveau corps et quand j'aurai terminé ton apprentissage, tu n'auras plus jamais besoin d'utiliser la magie pour te défendre.

Pour toute réponse, Gon passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et dit simplement :

-Je te fais confiance.

Instinctivement, le démon pressa le corps du plus jeune contre lui, dans un geste tendre qui les étonna l'un et l'autre. Killua était touché, mais aussi déconcerté. Touché par l'abandon total de Gon et déconcerté par les sentiments qui l'agitaient. Il se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard, mais pour le moment il devait entrainer Gon. Il sauta du lit et tendit à la main au plus jeune en s'exclamant :

-Allez viens, le déjeuner doit être prêt. Ensuite, nous commencerons l'entrainement.

Un peu étonné par ce subit changement d'atmosphère, Gon contempla un instant la main tendue sans faire mine de la prendre, puis, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve, il se secoua, sourit et se laissa tirer hors du lit. Au moment où Killua allait ouvrir la porte, le petit brun se rappela d'une chose qui le fit pousser un cri effaré. Interloqué et un peu affolé, l'argenté se tourna vers lui en demandant avec une certaine inquiétude :

-Quoi qu'y-a-t-il ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Gon lui lança un regard gêné et parcourut d'un regard significatif le corps nu de Killua, lequel ne fut pas long à comprendre. Il rit doucement et s'écria :

-Oh c'est vrai j'ai failli oublier.

Fermant un instant les yeux, il se confectionna fin pull gris à col en V, qui mettait en valeur la splendeur de sa chevelure et soulignait sa puissante carrure, ainsi qu'un confortable pantalon de toile noire. Gon eut droit au même style de vêtement si ce n'est que son pull était vert pomme. Le jeune homme suivit Killua dans le dédale de couloirs qui constituaient sa demeure, jusqu'à une immense salle où trônait une table gigantesque en bois d'ébène. Un lustre de cristal finement ciselé l'éclairait. A chaque bout de cette table était dressé un couvert.

Killua désigna sa place à Gon, puis partit s'installer à l'autre bout de la salle. Ebahi, le petit brun le regarda s'éloigner. Il contempla l'assortiment impressionnant de nourriture qu'il y avait devant lui, soupira, regarda de nouveau son ami qui n'avait toujours pas atteint sa place et songea qu'ils n'avaient pas la même définition de « prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble ». Fort de cette découverte, il empoigna ses couverts d'un geste ferme et décidé et s'en fut rejoindre le démon. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à s'asseoir, lorsqu'il remarqua le plus jeune qui se hâtait vers lui. Interloqué, il attendit qu'il arrive à sa hauteur pour lui demander :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? La nourriture ne te plaît pas ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que je me sens seul. Répondit-il d'un air boudeur ?

-Comment ça ? Je suis là pourtant !

-Ce n'est pas la même chose. Tous les matins ou presque depuis sept ans, je prends mon petit déjeuner avec toi.

-Et alors, ce n'est pas ce que nous faisons là ?

-Oh Killua tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? s'énerva Gon. L'intérêt de prendre mon petit déjeuner avec toi, c'est que je peux parler avec toi de choses et d'autres, ou même tout simplement te regarder. Or tu as vu la taille de cette table ? Je suis sûr que c'est impossible d'y communiquer sans crier. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'appelle de l'intimité.

Killua réprima un sourire en constatant l'emportement de son ami. Il était heureux qu'il manifeste aussi clairement son désir d'être près de lui. Remarquant les couverts qu'il tenait à la main, il demanda malicieusement :

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux venir près de moi pour que lorsque nous en aurons envie, nous puissions faire cela ? demanda-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Le plus jeune, médusé, manqua de lâcher la délicate porcelaine et rougit pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, mais ne protesta pas. Sans un mot, il s'installa à côté de l'argenté qui riait toujours sous cape et attaqua son repas avec appétit. La nourriture était délicieuse et colorée, mais globalement, elle ne différait pas de celle qu'il connaissait.

Ils déjeunèrent en bavardant essentiellement de ce en quoi consisterait l'entraînement que suivrait Gon, mais ils s'arrêtaient de manger pour de multiples prétextes. Ils en profitaient pour s'embrasser ou tout simplement se tenir la main. Durant les quarante-cinq minutes que dura leur repas, ils savourèrent leur tranquillité, le simple plaisir d'être ensemble.

Gon découvrait un monde de sensations extraordinaire. Lui qui avait perdu depuis longtemps le sentiment d'être apprécié, d'être en parfaite sécurité, de vivre dans l'insouciance, laissait enfin s'exprimer les sentiments qu'il avait enfermés en lui de peur d'être blessé et rejeté. L'accomplissement de sa vengeance et sa transformation avait fait de lui un homme neuf décidé à profiter du moment présent pour ne jamais avoir de regrets.

Quant à Killua, il s'émerveillait de voir Gon manifester un bonheur aussi radieux juste pour un repas partagé avec lui. Cela lui donnait envie d'être encore plus tendre. Pourtant, le romantisme et la tendresse n'étaient pas ses tasses de thé, loin s'en faut, mais il se sentait prêt à apprendre juste pour pouvoir contempler encore et encore la joie qui irradiait du petit brun.

Lorsqu'enfin ils furent repus, Killua se leva et fit signe à Gon de le suivre. Il le mena derrière la maison où se trouvait une grande cour bordée par un bois. Impressionné le plus jeune demanda :

-Euh mais dis-moi tu es propriétaire de combien de kilomètres de terrain ?

-Je possède trois hectares et je pourrais avoir d'autres résidences, mais celle-ci me plaît et nécessite déjà pas mal d'entretien, alors je préfère être raisonnable.

-Je vois. Murmura Gon sous le choc.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé que son ami pût être si riche dans son monde. Une voix enjouée interrompit ses pensées :

-Voici ton terrain d'entraînement ! annonça fièrement Killua. Par contre je te préviens, cette forêt abrite pas mal d'animaux sauvages, ce n'est absolument pas un parc abritant des animaux domestiqués. J'ai eu la flemme de les chasser lorsque je me suis installé. En plus je me suis dis qu'ils feraient de bons gardes.

Soufflé par la désinvolture de Killua, Gon ne put que balbutier :

-Mais… euh… N'as-tu pas peur qu'ils s'attaquent à ta maison ou à tes invités ?

-Mes invités, lorsque j'en ai sont assez forts pour se défendre, ou alors, ils ne se risquent pas dehors. Quant à ma maison, Killu eut un sourire carnassier, malgré l'immense aura démoniaque qui l'entoure, l'un d'eux s'y est risqué une fois.

Il s'accorda une pause pour puiser dans ses souvenirs. Killua souriait plaisamment, tel un homme du monde qui raconterait la dernière blague à la mode. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient quelque peu l'horreur de ce qui allait suivre. Gon le remarqua sur le champ. Au moment où l'argenté reprit son histoire, il se raidit imperceptiblement, comme pour pouvoir encaisser sans broncher le récit du massacre.

-C'était un grizzli tricéphale, l'un des plus féroces parmi les animaux qui rôdent aux alentours. Une bête magnifique haute de quatre mètres avec un corps massif et puissant. Il avait déjà plusieurs cicatrices. C'était certainement plus fort que lui. Il devait adorer mesurer sa force pour chaque fois conquérir plus de territoire et jouir de la peur et de la souffrance de sa victime. Il avait beau n'être qu'un animal assoiffé de sang, lui et moi, nous nous reconnûmes au premier regard. Nous étions semblables. La même lueur meurtrière luisait dans nos yeux, le même amour du combat s'y lisait. A ce moment, il n'y avait plus rien d'humain chez moi, je m'étais totalement laissé envahir par mon sang démoniaque. Après tout, j'ai été élevé pour tuer. C'est ce que je sais faire de mieux. C'est ma raison d'être. Le combat dura assez longtemps. Une heure au moins. J'aurais pu l'achever en quelques minutes, mais je préférai m'amuser avec lui, me contentant de le blesser légèrement à chaque fois que je l'approchais. Il avait de bons réflexes et était rapide malgré son énorme masse, mais il n'était rien comparé à moi et il le comprit rapidement. Néanmoins, il me combattit jusqu'au bout sans faiblir, sans montrer de peur. Il avait accepté son sort qu'il savait être inéluctable. En cela, il montra bien plus de force que la plus part de mes victimes, humaines ou démoniaques.

Killua inspira brièvement avant de reprendre son récit. Il voulait que Gon, qu'il sentait fasciné et horrifié à la fois, prenne conscience du monstre qu'il était et décide en connaissance de cause de continuer à le fréquenter ou non.

En effet, le petit brun buvait littéralement les paroles du démon et frissonnait à l'intensité de sa voix. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris de cette facette de la personnalité de l'argenté. Il avait pu l'apercevoir de nombreuses fois et en particulier lors de leur première rencontre. En posant ses beaux yeux rubis sur lui, l'enfant qu'il était alors avait intuitivement perçu toute la haine et la férocité qui suintait de toute sa personne, mais il avait précisément besoin de quelqu'un comme lui pour sa vengeance. Cela ne l'avait donc pas dérangé, d'autant moins que lui aussi était rempli de haine. Non, ce qui le surprenait en ce moment, c'était le fait qu'il donne autant de détails à propos de lui-même, comme s'il voulait que Gon sache exactement à qui il avait affaire… le plus jeune interrompit ses réflexions lorsque son ami reprit son récit.

-Je conçus une certaine admiration pour cet animal durant notre combat. Malgré le sang qu'il perdait en abondance, jamais ses coups ne furent moins précis. Leur force et leur rapidité déclinèrent, mais jamais ils ne devinrent désordonnés. Il réussit même à me toucher à l'épaule alors que je m'étais laissé déconcentrer. A ce moment, sans que rien ne le laisse prévoir, il s'effondra, laissant sa faiblesse le gagner. Je compris qu'il avait atteint son objectif. Le sang de son adversaire avait taché ses griffes au moins une fois il pouvait maintenant mourir en paix. J'accédai à son désir. Je l'achevai sans le faire souffrir, mais je voulais en faire un exemple pour éviter que les autres animaux qui peuplent la forêt ne pensent qu'ils pouvaient impunément venir envahir mon territoire. Alors, je fis fi de mon admiration et mutilai atrocement son corps. Je n'ai conservé que son cœur et ses griffes que j'ai enterrés dans l'herbe à l'orée de la forêt. La pierre marque la limite à ne pas franchir pour les animaux. Une fois cette sale besogne achevée, je parcourus la forêt en tous sens pour déposer les restes de son cadavre un peu partout. Je t'assure que depuis ce jour aucun animal ne s'est risqué jusqu'ici.

Les yeux de Killua, qui jusqu'alors étaient restés tournés vers le lointain, se posèrent enfin sur son auditeur qui restait étrangement silencieux. Gon était un peu perplexe, se demandant ce qui pouvait pousser un être à déclarer que tuer était la seule chose qu'il savait faire et de ce fait était sa raison d'être. Il se décida à poser la question.

-Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à devenir un tueur aussi impitoyable ?

-Ce sont mes parents. Ils m'ont élevé de manière à ce que je devienne le meilleur tueur possible. Et j'ai dépassé leurs espérances, c'est effectivement ce que je suis devenu. Dès mon plus jeune âge, j'étais destiné à devenir aussi impitoyable et sauvage que ce féroce grizzli. Tu ne pourras jamais imaginer avec exactitude ce qu'ils ont fait subir à leur propre enfant, car quoi que tu penses, tu seras encore loin de la vérité. Toute ma vie n'a été qu'une suite d'entraînements destinés à m'endurcir, à me rendre plus fort et peu importait si je mourrais dans la foulée. Alors ne t'étonne jamais de ma dureté.

Killua observait son ami avec curiosité. Il avait parlé d'une voix indifférente. Cela faisait bien longtemps que tous ces souvenirs ne l'atteignaient plus le moins du monde, mais il voulait absolument mettre en garde le petit brun, pour qu'il ne souffre moins voire pas du tout si un jour son éducation prenait le pas sur le caractère qu'il sentait se développer en lui. Et il était intimement persuadé que cela se produirait un jour et que lorsque que cela se produirait, cela signifierait la fin de leur histoire. Gon ne revêtirait plus aucun intérêt à ses yeux et l'envie de tuer recommencerait à le tarauder.

Gon était estomaqué. Son visage était devenu pâle comme la mort à mesure qu'il écoutait son ami lui dévoiler des pans de son passé. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne faisait pas cela au hasard. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi secret que lui, ce dévoilement ne devait pas être facile. Gon lui était d'autant plus gré de cette mise en garde à mots couverts. Cet avertissement sous tendait également que le démon tenait suffisamment à lui pour prendre la peine de l'informer sur ce qui l'attendait. Killua avait vraiment eu une vie affreuse et n'avait pas dû connaître beaucoup de moments de bonheur. Enfin, il avait tout de même appris à aimer la tuerie, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il connaissait, alors ce n'était pas étonnant. La colère monta en lui tel un raz de marée en pensant à l'enfant terrifié et malheureux qu'avait dû être son ami. Ses parents étaient de véritables monstres. Soudain, il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa main. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il serrait les poings si forts que ses ongles avaient percé sa peau. La douleur était insignifiante, de même que le saignement, en comparaison de son cœur qui saignait. Il desserra doucement ses doigts crispés et demanda aussi calmement que possible :

-Et tes parents, que sont-ils devenus ?

-Ils sont morts.

L'argenté avait dit cela sans émotion. Le plus jeune n'en fut pas étonné. Il était difficile d'éprouver de la compassion pour des êtres qui avaient détruit la jeunesse de leur enfant. Au lieu de prononcer la formule en vigueur, Gon s'approcha doucement de son amant, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine musclée en disant doucement :

-Si tu veux, je veux bien essayer de remplacer ta raison d'être et puis ne te mésestime pas, je t'assure que tu es doué pour plein d'autres choses. Si tu n'étais qu'une simple machine à tuer comme tu sembles l'affirmer, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu tomber amoureux de toi. Le meurtre et la férocité font partie de ta nature, je le sais et alors ? Cela ne te rend pas pour autant incapable de tout autre sentiment. En outre, tu es vraiment doué pour tuer. Or, n'importe quel monde a besoin de tueurs comme toi qui n'ont pas peur de se salir les mains. J'ai passé sept ans avec toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup par rapport aux années que tu as passées ici, mais j'ai pu constater une chose : tu ne tues jamais inutilement. Tu y prends peut-être plaisir, mais tu arrives parfaitement à te contrôler. En plus, acheva-t-il de manière parfaitement illogique, même quand tu tues, tu restes magnifique. Alors ne réprime pas ta nature pour m'épargner. Je t'aime tel que tu es.

Une fois de plus, il avait réussi à surprendre l'argenté et à lui tirer un sourire. Peu de personnes étaient aussi tolérantes que Gon et admiratives du travail qu'il faisait. Ce gamin était vraiment unique. Killua se rendit compte que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'acceptait aussi totalement et arrivait à l'apprécier malgré tout. Son cœur rata un battement et inquiet de l'effet que le corps pressé contre le sien produisait sur lui, il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du plus jeune et déclara :

-Bien assez de confidences pour aujourd'hui, passons aux choses sérieuses. Nous allons commencer par…

Soudain, il remarqua le sang qui tâchait les mains de son élève. Inquiet, il interrogea :

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait aux mains ?

Et Gon de répondre d'un air innocent :

-Je croyais qu'on arrêtait là la parlotte et qu'on commençait l'entraînement.

-Gon, j'ai les moyens de te faire parler et tu le sais, prononça calmement Killua tout en menaçant le plus jeune du regard.

-Bon, bon, c'est bon, se rendit Gon, qui n'avait guère envie de se rendre compte par lui-même de la force de persuasion de son ami, j'étais vraiment furieux contre te parents et j'ai serré les poings un peu trop fort voilà tout. Il n'y a tout de même pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! bougonna-t-il, un peu vexé d'avoir à avouer tout ça à Killua.

Une inattendue bouffée de joie envahit le démon à l'idée que pour une fois quelqu'un s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui. Néanmoins, cet agréable sentiment était tempéré par une sourde inquiétude. Il était convaincu que ce n'était que la première blessure qu'il infligerait à Gon. Il n'était pas doué pour entretenir des relations. Il avait déjà blessé le jeune homme par le passé, mais maintenant qu'il était immortel cela empirerait de jours en jours, il le savait il le sentait. D'une voix un peu bourrue, il ordonna :

-Guéris-moi vite ces mains que nous puissions passer à autre chose.

Gon ne fut pas dupe du ton employé et s'exécuta avec un grand sourire. Une fois les mains guéries et nettoyées, le démon lui expliqua le programme de la journée :

-Pour le moment, tu vas te contenter de te familiariser avec tes nouvelles capacités physiques. Une fois que tu seras en parfaite harmonie avec toi-même, nous passerons à autre chose. Nous allons donc faire un petit jeu pour commencer. Tu vas devoir m'attraper et interdiction d'utiliser ta magie.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il piqua un sprint et disparut entre les arbres. Gon ne commis pas l'erreur de compter jusqu'à dix avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance s'il lui laissait autant d'avance. Timidement, il commença donc à courir. A une allure modérée tout d'abord, mais qui sur une échelle humaine, avait la vitesse d'un sprint de haut niveau, puis voyant qu'il ne ressentait ni douleur, ni faiblesse, ni fatigue, il accéléra régulièrement jusqu'à voir les arbres défiler à toute vitesse à ses côtés. Il se rendit très vite compte que la forêt était le terrain d'entraînement idéal. Tous ses sens y étaient mobilisés ainsi qu'un grand nombre de ses muscles. Il devait se concentrer pour adapter sa vision bien plus performante qu'auparavant et ainsi pouvoir éviter les arbres, cela lui faisait du même coup travailler ses réflexes, car soit il bifurquait au dernier moment pour éviter l'arbre, soit et c'est là où les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes entraient en action, il sautait pour attraper une branche, se hissait dessus, sautait sur une autre, jusqu'à retrouver un semblant de chemin et redescendait. Il utilisait également l'ouïe et l'odorat pour repérer les éventuels dangers et suivre la piste de son ami qui filait comme le vent. Ils étaient peut-être devenus amants, mais cela n'empêchait pas Killua d'être un mentor très exigeant. Il ne lui laissa aucune chance et après une journée à le traquer sans répit, force lui fut de constater qu'il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas réussi à l'approcher à moins de vingt mètres. Son endurance était exceptionnelle, mais ses muscles, quoique bien plus puissants qu'auparavant, étaient également bien plus faibles que ceux du démon aguerri qu'était Killua.

Lorsqu'il le jugea bon, celui-ci sortit des arbres et attendit patiemment que Gon le rejoigne. Le soleil venait juste de se coucher et il était trop dangereux pour le jeune homme encore trop inexpérimenté de passer la nuit dans la forêt. De plus, il faisait autant de bruit qu'un troupeau d'éléphants. Il aurait été trop facile pour un prédateur nyctalope de l'attaquer par surprise. Les démons voyaient de nuit, mais plutôt approximativement. Bientôt, un jeune homme en sueur, sale, dépenaillé, couvert d'égratignures et de bleus sortit de la forêt en vacillant de fatigue. Killua se demanda s'il n'avait pas trop exigé de lui compte tenu de sa récente blessure et de la nuit passionnée qu'ils venaient de vivre. Comme à son habitude, Gon ne s'était pas plaint, manifestant une fois de plus une volonté d'apprendre et de progresser sans faille. Il marcha péniblement jusqu'à son ami et s'excusa avec un sourire penaud :

-Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas prêt d'arriver à te rattraper, tu es bien plus fort que moi, fit-il en constatant que Killua ne semblait pas fatigué, mais surtout qu'il n'avait pas la moindre éraflure. En revanche, enchaîna-t-il avec enthousiasme, mes nouvelles capacités sont géniales. Je savais bien que tu étais bien plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait. Je suis même sûr que tu n'as pas dévoilé le quart de ta puissance lorsque nous étions à Clarityce. J'aimerais bien être…

Le jeune démon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un voile noir couvrit subitement ses yeux et il sombra dans l'inconscience. Killua eut le réflexe de le recueillir dans ses bras avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'évanouissait après un entraînement, mais c'était la première fois que l'entraînement était aussi intensif. Le démon passa ses bras sous les jambes de son ami et cala sa tête contre son épaule. Il était touché par la bonne volonté de son élève. Il lui avait déjà dit de s'arrêter quand il n'en pourrait plus, mais déjà petit, Gon manifestait une volonté farouche. Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans ce déplorable état à de nombreuses reprises, mais lorsqu'il se réveillait quelques heures plus tard et qu'il écoutait son sermon, il répondait invariablement : « J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu n'iras jamais au-delà de mon point de non-retour. Tu es un bon professeur. Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Si je veux progresser je dois faire tout ce que tu me demandes. Même si j'ai mal, même si j'ai l'impression que tous mes os se brisent, je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Sinon, autant abandonner l'idée de devenir fort. Or, je ne veux pas être un poids mort pour toi. » Et à chaque fois que Gon faisait ce petit discours, Killua sentait son respect et son admiration pour ce petit bonhomme augmenter d'un cran. Il le porta jusqu'à leur chambre, ignorant superbement les regards étonnés de ses serviteurs peu coutumiers de voir leur seigneur aussi attentionné avec quelqu'un. Au passage, le démon ordonna à l'un d'eux de lui apporter sa caisse d'onguents ainsi que des linges propres et une bassine d'eau tiède. Il demanda à un autre qu'on lui prépare un repas froid, mais substantiel pour deux.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il déposa son amant sur le lit et entreprit de le déshabiller. Une fois sa tache achevée, il contempla longuement le corps abandonné devant lui. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il croyait. Gon n'était que plaies et bosses. Les démons cicatrisaient plus vite que les humains, mais tout de même il ne fallait pas exagérer. Il le palpa légèrement sans tenir compte des légers gémissements émis par Gon lorsqu'il appuyait sur des endroits particulièrement douloureux. Bientôt, il soupira de soulagement. Le gamin n'avait rien de cassé, ni de foulé. A ce moment, on frappa à la porte. Le serviteur portant le nécessaire médical le lui remit en annonçant que le dîner serait bientôt prêt. L'argenté le remercia et s'en retourna soigner le plus jeune. Doucement il nettoya chaque parcelle de son corps. Puis, saisissant un onguent cicatrisant, il l'appliqua sur toutes les blessures en massant doucement pour bien faire pénétrer la pommade. Tout en le soignant, il parlait à Gon, l'encourageant à se reposer, lui assurant que tout irait mieux demain… Il se rappelait vaguement que c'était ce qu'il avait désespérément voulu qu'on lui dise lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il venait de subir un entraînement à la torture. Enfin, il massa soigneusement chacun des muscles du jeune homme dans l'espoir qu'il ait moins mal le lendemain. Cependant, il avait peu d'espoir, car au vu de l'extrême crispation du corps de Gon, il aurait de sérieuses courbatures durant une semaine au moins. Il resta songeur un moment en pensant à la dose de courage et de ténacité qu'il avait fallu à Gon pour ne pas s'effondrer durant tout ce temps et décida de le récompenser de ses efforts en le laissant passer la semaine à venir au lit. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas pressés cette fois-ci. Il se promit de rendre les exercices moins difficiles. Cela leur prendrait plus de temps, mais le résultat serait le même. Le jeune homme deviendrait un des meilleurs combattants de Démonifurora. Il en était là de ses réflexions, lorsque pour la seconde fois de la soirée, on frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir lui-même et un serviteur en profita pour entrer avec un chariot de victuailles.

Killua retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et contempla son protéger dormir sans pour autant se résoudre à le réveiller. Au bout d'un certain temps, il commença à manger.

Là, les délicieuses odeurs assaillirent les narines du jeune homme endormi et elles frémirent doucement, le poussant à soulever ses paupières lourdes. Il voulut se relever, mais ses muscles trop sollicités par son entraînement titanesque protestèrent et il retomba mollement sur ses oreillers. Alerté par le bruit discret en provenance du lit, le démon se retourna et vit que Gon avait les yeux ouverts et le contemplait fixement. Une fois encore, comme pour prouver à son ami qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour lui, il tenta de s'asseoir. Killua ne le laissa pas aller au bout de son mouvement. Il posa fermement ses mains de chaque côté de ses épaules et le repoussa en grognant :

-Ne pense même pas à te lever dans ton état.

Gon n'insista pas. Il savait pertinemment que lorsque Killua était de cette humeur, il était inutile de le contredire. Il resta donc sagement adossé aux oreillers et demanda :

-Alors peux-tu s'il te plaît me donner une assiette. Je crois qu'un bon repas ne me ferait pas de mal.

Le démon réfléchit un instant, puis un sourire machiavélique, n'augurant rien de bon, fleurit sur ses lèvres fines. Il allait se venger de l'inquiétude que lui avait causée ce gamin inconscient. Lorsque Gon le vit approcher, une assiette à la main, il soupira de soulagement, mais cela fut de courte durée. En effet, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de le laisser manger seul. Connaissant l'indomptable esprit d'indépendance de son élève, il savait qu'il n'aimerait pas du tout être nourri par quelqu'un. Cela lui donnerait une bonne leçon. Il s'assit juste à côté de son ami, piqua une bouchée de viande et ordonna :

-Ouvre la bouche.

Gon le fixa, un instant ébahi et protesta avec énergie :

-Eh je ne suis pas infirme tout de même ! Je suis parfaitement capable de manger tout seul ! Je refuse que tu me donnes la béquée !

Mais le démon n'en avait cure et répondit :

-La prochaine fois tu feras taire ta stupide fierté et tu me diras d'arrêter avant de tomber dans les pommes ! Autrement, je recommencerai autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Je ne veux plus que tu sois blessé par ma faute. Tu n'as plus aucune excuse, tu n'es plus pressé par le temps. Ta vengeance est terminée, tu es sous ma protection, il ne pourra rien t'arriver tant que tu seras avec moi alors plus question que tu t'évanouisses à l'entraînement. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me sortir ton excuse habituelle, tu n'es pas un poids pour moi.

Gon ne répondit rien il se renfrogna et refusa d'ouvrir la bouche. Il savait bien tout cela, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il avait voulu progressé. Il savait que pour retenir l'attention du démon, il ne fallait jamais stagner. Or, ne pas progresser assez rapidement signifierait voir du mépris s'installer dans les yeux de Killua et cela, il ne le supporterait pas. Jamais. Comme son amant ne se résignait toujours pas, le démon décida d'employer les grands moyens. Cela prendrait peut-être plus de temps, mais rendrait l'intermède bien plus délicieux et excitant. Sans un mot, il enfourna la viande dans sa bouche. Le plus jeune le regarda faire, soupçonneux. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'abandonner si vite. Avec méfiance, il le vit s'approcher de lui et avant qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, le démon avait capturé ses lèvres et les butinait avidement. Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son baiser et lorsqu'il sentit la langue de l'autre venir le taquiner, il entrouvrit ses lèvres. Aussitôt, Killua en profita pour l'envahir totalement, mais avant même que Gon ait vraiment eu le temps de savourer cette exquise invasion, le démon se détacha de lui, ne laissant dans sa bouche qu'un morceau de viande. Machinalement, il se mit à mastiquer le morceau. La délicieuse saveur explosa dans sa bouche et lui donna une faim de loup. Comme pour confirmer cette sensation, son ventre se manifesta bruyamment.

Le jeune homme était stupéfait par l'impudence et la ténacité de son vis-à-vis. Il avait bel et bien été berné et en beauté. En plus, maintenant tous ses sens étaient en alerte et réclamaient satisfaction de leurs désirs. L'argenté observait le jeune homme. Il avait eu un mal fou à s'écarter de lui, mais rien de sa frustration ne transparaissait sur son visage. Gon arborait un air rêveur, comme s'il avait rejoint un monde hors de la réalité, un monde que même Killua ne pouvait pas atteindre. Etrangement, cela énerva le démon de voir que Gon ne semblait absolument pas troublé par leur baiser. Pourtant, quelques secondes auparavant, il l'avait sentit frémir sous lui et répondre intensément à son ardeur…

Finalement, il se remit à couper la viande du jeune homme et le nourrit doucement. Cette fois-ci il se laissa faire sans protester. L'air pensif, il mangea sans prononcer la moindre parole. Avec une certaine inquiétude, le démon se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas vexé en le prenant ainsi par surprise, mais il n'osa pas demander. Il avait peur de la réponse et cet état de dépendance l'agaçait prodigieusement. Jamais avant aujourd'hui, il ne s'était soucié de l'humeur de quelqu'un. Jamais le bien-être d'une personne n'avait autant compté à ses yeux. Il ne pensait même pas qu'il lui était possible de ressentir de telles choses. Il se croyait trop corrompu, trop enfoncé dans la haine et la violence pour être en mesure d'éprouver de la tendresse pour un être. Mais Gon n'était pas comme les autres. Il avait réussi, malgré ce qui lui était arrivé, à conserver une certaine douceur, une certaine joie de vivre avec un brin d'innocence qui faisait tout son charme. Le démon admirait cette force de caractère chez son amant. Même dans l'adversité et confronté à la cruauté des hommes il était resté lui-même, un gamin avide d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Lui, Killua, avait échoué à garder cette âme d'enfant. Elle avait disparu au fil des années, lorsque torturé par ses parents il les suppliait d'arrêter, mais qu'il ne voyait pas la moindre émotion sur leur visage. Pourtant, récemment il s'était aperçu qu'une étincelle se rallumait en lui au contact de Gon. Grâce à lui, peut-être qu'il découvrirait celui qu'il aurait dû être s'il avait eu d'autres parents… Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux troublés de l'objet de ses pensées. Comme au sortir d'une transe, celui-ci remarquant l'attention que lui portait le démon, leva doucement une main, caressa la joue de son amant et dit :

-Merci de t'inquiéter autant pour moi. Je te promets que je ferai des efforts pour laisser ma fierté de côté et ne plus m'évanouir devant toi.

Gon préférait que Killua pense que c'était par fierté qu'il subissait sans broncher ces entraînements intensifs. Il valait mieux qu'il croit cela plutôt qu'il apprenne que c'était la peur de le perdre qui le motivait. Le connaissant, il se sentirait coupable et penserait une fois de plus que leur relation était néfaste pour Gon. Comme pour sceller un pacte, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du démon qui était resté interdit devant les paroles de son ami. Finalement, il se détacha de lui et dit :

-De toute manière, je réduirai la difficulté et tu passeras le reste de la semaine à te reposer au lit.

-Au lit, mais je vais m'ennuyer à mourir ! protesta énergiquement le plus jeune.

-Ne t'en fait pas je te donnerai plein de lecture et puis je resterai près de toi aussi souvent que possible et je te promets que tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il allongea le plus jeune et lui ordonna de dormir. Songeant qu'il l'avait assez contrarié pour la journée, Gon ne pipa mot et ferma les yeux non sans avoir poussé un gros soupir pour bien montrer sa contrariété. Ce comportement infantile fit sourire Killua qui finit rapidement de manger avant de venir s'allonger près du petit brun, qui vint se blottir contre lui dès qu'il perçut sa présence dans son sommeil. A cet instant, un merveilleux sourire détendit ses traits un peu crispés par la douleur.

Le démon, une fois de plus touché par l'amour inconditionnel que Gon lui portait en toute innocence, ferma les yeux à son tour. Le visage détendu de son amant fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de rejoindre le pays des songes…


	4. Chapter 4

**Témoin gênant, désir de fuite :**

Main dans la main, ils avançaient harmonieusement sur le chemin paré des couleurs dorées de l'automne. Ils souriaient et bavardaient comme les vieux compagnons qu'ils étaient, mais leurs voix recelaient une tendresse qui laissait supposer qu'ils étaient plus proches que de simples amis.

Soudain, la voûte rougeoyante sous laquelle ils déambulaient se transforma. Les arbres perdirent leurs teintes flamboyantes, leurs branches gracieuses se crispèrent et se tordirent comme sous le coup d'une douleur intense. Leurs troncs bruns chaud prirent la couleur du deuil.

Gon frissonna. Il voulut se blottir contre la haute silhouette à ses côtés. À ce moment, il s'aperçut que la main chaude de son amant s'était brusquement refroidie. Étonné, il se tourna vers Killua dont le visage, auparavant rieur, semblait avoir subi la même métamorphose que leur environnement enchanteur transformé en champ de désolation. Ce fut donc sans surprise que le plus jeune vit l'argenté s'écarter de lui.

-Killua ? balbutia le jeune homme incertain du comportement à adopter face au visage fermé de son ami.

Celui-ci ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard. Sans un mot, il partit sans se retourner. Au moment où Gon esquissa un geste pour le retenir, les branches, les racines, les herbes et toute la végétation environnante bruissèrent, frissonnèrent, pour finalement jaillir du sol. Elles s'enroulèrent autour du corps du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de rattraper son amant qui disparaissait déjà au détour d'un chemin. Le petit brun voulut crier, mais aussitôt, les plantes, furieuses, le bâillonnèrent impitoyablement. Plus il se débattait, plus les terribles liens se resserraient. Bientôt, il suffoqua tellement qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Au lieu du néant douloureux auquel il s'attendait, il se retrouva dans une chambre coquettement meublée qui éveillait en lui de vagues souvenirs. Perplexe, il regarda autour de lui, fouillant implacablement dans sa mémoire récalcitrante obnubilée par l'image de Killua disparaissant au loin. Sa distraction l'empêcha de mettre immédiatement le doigt sur la partie de sa vie qui l'intéressait. Il se concentra et se mit à détailler minutieusement la pièce où il avait atterri. La chambre fourmillait de jeux d'enfants et les murs de bois clair étaient couverts de « chefs-d'œuvre » portant l'indiscutable griffe d'un jeune bambin créatif et heureux de vivre. Perplexe, il se demanda pourquoi ces dessins lui semblaient si familiers.

Enfin, le voile se dissipa. Ses réminiscences revinrent en lui par vagues, non insupportables comme elles l'auraient été autrefois, mais infiniment nostalgiques, vestiges d'une époque révolue où bonheur, amour et insouciance étaient ses maîtres mots.

Gon contempla pensivement cette chambre qu'il avait occupée pendant les dix premières années de sa vie. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu pousser son esprit à revenir dans ce lieu peuplé de fantômes.

Soudain, il perçut une présence étrangère. Aussitôt sur le qui-vive, il scruta la petite pièce, toute aménité s'étant volatilisée de son visage. Agacé de ne discerner aucun intrus, il ordonna sèchement :

- Montrez-vous !

Il ne sut jamais si c'était le ton menaçant de sa voix, ou tout simplement le fait que les entités estimaient avoir assez joué avec ses nerfs, toujours est-il qu'elles se matérialisèrent sous la forme de ses défunts parents.

Un instant ébranlé par cette vision si réaliste, il sentit des larmes embuer son regard. Cependant, très vite, il se reprit et ses traits se durcirent.

-Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? aboya-t-il.

Les deux silhouettes évanescentes qui flottaient à quelques mètres du sol parurent surprises, puis peinées :

-Mon petit elfe, intervint la femme, ne me dis pas que ce démon…

-Killua, il s'appelle Killua ! L'interrompit violemment Gon.

La jeune femme ne put dissimuler le choc que lui procura la virulente intervention du jeune homme, mais elle reprit néanmoins avec la volonté affichée de calmer le petit brun :

-Euh pardon… Killua… Oui… Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a fait oublier ta propre famille !

-Je ne l'ai pas oubliée, mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas ma famille !

-Enfin fils, intervint l'homme, sois raisonnable ! Bien sûr nous ne sommes pas ta famille, mais nous sommes une projection de ton esprit, ta conscience en quelque sorte !

-Vraiment ? demanda Gon d'une voix narquoise qui traduisait son scepticisme. Et que me veut donc ma conscience ?

-T'avertir mon petit elfe…

Encore ce surnom… Gon tressaillit comme si on l'avait giflé. Hors de lui, il fusilla la femme du regard et articula froidement :

-Vous n'avez aucun droit de m'appeler ainsi !

-Mais enfin chéri tu adorais ce surnom !

Gon préféra ne pas répondre et se contenta de fixer le couple, d'un air menaçant en attendant la suite. Après quelques hésitations, l'homme se décida à parler :

-Ce que tu as vu dans ce rêve adviendra réellement. Bientôt.

-Vraiment je vais mourir étouffé par une plante ? railla le jeune homme, toujours aussi peu coopératif.

-Mais non ! s'énerva l'homme. Ce que nous voulons dire, c'est que ce démon finira par te quitter tôt ou tard et tu auras mal. Ton coeur aura l'impression d'étouffer comme s'il était vraiment enserré par cette plante. Ecoute, nous sommes tes parents, nous ne voulons que ton bien.

-Oh ça suffit ! fit Gon d'une voix à la fois froide est excédée. Quand allez-vous mettre fin à cette mascarade ? Vous n'êtes pas mes parents. Ce que vous venez de dire m'a conforté dans mon opinion. Vous n'êtes que des imposteurs.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Ne vois-tu pas tout le mal que tu nous fais ? interrogea la femme d'une voix tremblante de larmes contenues.

Si elle espérait faire fléchir Gon, elle fut déçue. Le jeune homme ne cilla même pas et se contenta de la contempler sans manifester la moindre émotion, comme s'il jaugeait le fond de son cœur. Enfin, il se mit à parler :

-Je le sais car mes parents croyaient en moi et en mes décisions. Ils ne voulaient que mon bonheur et non m'arracher à la seule personne qui m'en ait procuré depuis leur mort. De plus, même si je dois admettre que votre imitation est particulièrement réussie, il n'émane pas de vous la même chaleur que dans mes souvenirs et ma mère était bien plus courageuse. Elle ne pleurait pas pour si peu. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez eu accès à mon esprit, ni pourquoi vous voulez que je quitte Killua, mais si vous pensez que je suis assez naïf pour ne pas sentir votre malfaisance et percevoir que vous êtes étrangers à mon esprit, c'est que vous ne me connaissez vraiment pas.

Sur ces mots définitifs, Gon se concentra, ferma les paupières, fit le vide dans son esprit. Après un moment de lutte mentale intense, il fit disparaître le décor factice qui l'entourait et congédia les intrus. Une fois seul, il intima à ses paupières de se soulever, mais elles refusèrent de lui obéir, car contrairement à son esprit, son corps était épuisé et avait besoin de repos.

Gon soupira longuement et se laissa tomber sur l'une des parois noires qui l'environnaient. Remontant ses genoux sur sa poitrine il enfouit sa tête au creux de ses bras et s'évada par la pensée. Son esprit dériva vers des moments joyeux de sa relation avec le démon. À défaut de pouvoir le garder toujours près de lui, il pouvait au moins s'offrir le luxe d'une douce rêverie…

À quelques centimètres de là, mais dans un autre univers, une forme longiligne, nue, allongée sur un lit auprès d'une autre forme recroquevillée, frémit, remua, plissa le nez, puis se redressa brutalement en couvant un regard à affolé la silhouette étendue près de lui. Sa main, inhabituellement tremblante, s'avança précautionneusement vers la moitié de visage qui émergeait du drap. Elle la caressa avec une immense tendresse qui aurait étonné bon nombre de ses connaissances qui n'avaient jamais obtenu d'elle autre chose qu'une sèche poignée de main.

Apaisé de voir que la joue de son ami avait une température normale, Killua, car bien sûr c'était lui, esquissa un sourire soulagé. Pour une fois, aucune menace, aucune férocité n'émanait de lui. Seul l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le petit brun transparaissait.

Depuis cette journée, qu'ils avaient pourtant passé chacun de leur côté, le démon avait l'impression que sa tendresse, sa confiance et par conséquent son amour pour Gon s'étaient décuplés.

Ces sentiments étaient nouveaux pour lui, mais c'était surtout leur intensité qui le déroutait. Le plus jeune semblait être capable de susciter en lui une affection d'une profondeur infinie et le pire, c'était qu'il n'en était même pas conscient. Killua en était persuadé.

La tache qui commençait à se former sous le drap, tranchant violemment avec sa pureté immaculée, le fit jaillir hors de ses pensées et raviva ses inquiétudes premières. Prestement, il souleva l'étoffe soyeuse, découvrant le corps finement musclé de son amant.

Pour une fois, il ne s'attarda pas à le contempler et chercha fébrilement à discerner une blessure ouverte parmi les terribles bleus qui marbraient la peau bronzée de son ami. Son cœur se serra à la vue de ce corps qu'il avait indirectement meurtri.

Il ne prit pas la peine de s'interroger sur ce nouvel instinct de protection qui était né en lui. Le démon venait de repérer la source de son inquiétude, l'odeur de sang qui avait troublé son sommeil et accéléré les battements de son coeur.

Perplexe, il contempla avec incrédulité les poings de son ami, blancs de crispation, dont s'échappait un filet rouge ininterrompu. Examinant la posture de Gon, il s'aperçut rapidement que tout son corps était tendu comme pour rejeter quelque chose de désagréable.

À ce moment, il se souvint de la seule autre fois où il l'avait vu exécuter ce geste d'automutilation. Malgré son regret de voir Gon blessé, il ne put empêcher un sourire de venir s'ancrer sur ses lèvres. Avant lui, personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'insurger ainsi contre son enfance pleine de violence, et surtout pas après qu'il eut raconté un meurtre. Pourtant, cet enfant l'avait fait sans hésiter. Mieux encore, il l'avait convaincu qu'il valait bien mieux que cela et s'était empressé de lui prouver une fois de plus à quel point il l'aimait et avait confiance en lui. Il ne semblait même pas regretter l'état dans lequel cet amour insensé l'avait mis.

Secouant la tête avec fatalisme, Killua se pencha vers son amant, effleura ses lèvres d'une caresse aussi légère qu'une brise printanière et murmura tendrement :

-Tu es fou d'aimer ton bourreau, mais je dois l'être aussi pour m'être autant attaché à toi.

Après cette déclaration inattendue, dont Gon ne profita qu'à moitié, enfermé qu'il était dans la prison de son esprit, le démon s'employa à détendre le corps de son amant par des caresses, des baisers et de confuses douceurs murmurées au creux des oreilles accueillantes de son ami endormi. Très vite, ces attentions firent leur effet, mais ne parvinrent pas à réveiller le plus jeune. Cependant, l'esprit du petit brun qui flottait à présent dans une bulle de bonheur impénétrable, manifesta sa joie par de petits soupirs ainsi que par un sourire empreint d'amour qui constituait un charmant écho de celui qu'arborait l'argenté.

A les voir ainsi, liés par des gestes qui se passaient de mots ou de regards, nul ne pouvait douter que ces deux âmes étaient destinées l'une à l'autre.

Ce fut exactement ce que se dit la conscience qui avait envahi l'une des araignées tapie dans l'ombre du ciel de lit. Ses employeurs n'allaient pas être contents… Cependant, elle avait accompli sa mission, alors elle se retira aussi discrètement qu'elle était arrivé.

Gon se réveilla très tard le lendemain. Pourtant, il eut l'agréable surprise de trouver Killua à ses côtés, confortablement installé avec une pile de dossiers empilés sur ses genoux. Il les parcourait attentivement en se mordant parfois nerveusement la lèvre. Visiblement, sa lecture n'était guère réjouissante. Le petit brin le fixa un moment en silence avant de se manifester.

Il découvrait avec un ravissement croissant le bonheur de pouvoir se réveiller chaque matin auprès de la personne qu'il chérissait et qui partageait ses sentiments.

Comme s'il avait perçu le réveil joyeux de son compagnon, Killua se retourna vers le petit brun en lui dédiant un sourire éclatant, reflet de la tendresse, l'amour et la sollicitude qu'il éprouvait pour son ami, dont le coeur manqua un battement avant de s'accélérer dangereusement. En retour, il offrit à l'argenté un air béat qui lui donna l'air idiot, mais il n'en avait cure.

Oubliant totalement l'état déplorable de son corps, il tenta de se soulever pour se précipiter dans les bras tentateurs du démon, mais ses courbatures le rappelèrent impitoyablement à l'ordre. Etouffant un cri, il s'étala lamentablement sur les couvertures, faisant s'envoler la pile de dossiers à travers la pièce. Contrit, il releva piteusement la tête, s'attendant à subir des remontrances furieuses, mais au lieu de cela, il rencontra des prunelles rouges débordantes inquiétude. Puis, il sentit des mains attentives le saisir délicatement et le ramener contre un torse musclé qui l'enveloppa dans sa tendre chaleur. Ensuite, une paire de lèvres brûlantes se posa sur les siennes tandis qu'une voix douce murmurait :

-Bonjour !

Ébahi, le petit brun fixa son vis-à-vis un moment, avant de se résoudre à dire :

-Si je n'avais pas aussi mal, je serais tenté d'affirmer que je rêve éveillé !

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, comment dire… D'habitude tu n'es pas aussi démonstratif !

Le démon hésita un instant avant de dévoiler ses sentiments, mais la confusion visible de son ami l'encouragea.

-C'est en partie ma faute si tu es cloué au lit, alors j'ai décidé de rendre ton inaction aussi agréable que possible.

L'humeur de Gon assombrit aussitôt. La gentillesse du démon le touchait, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. Cependant, il se réconforta bien vite, car les gestes de son ami trahissaient son attachement à chaque instant. Alors, il fit taire son désappointement et c'est avec un sourire lumineux qu'il répondit :

-Merci c'est gentil, mais si tu as d'autres choses à faire surtout n'hésite pas à quitter mon chevet, je trouverai bien à m'occuper.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Killua de se rembrunir. Il avait été si persuadé que son jeune ami serait ravi de son initiative qu'il avait déjà imaginé la scène de joie exubérante qui, d'après lui, aurait dû s'ensuivre. Il était donc assez déçu que son imagination ne corresponde pas à la réalité.

Blotti comme il l'était contre son ami, le petit brun perçut nettement son raidissement et il leva vers lui des yeux pleins d'interrogation. L'argenté soupira et maudissant son trop attentif ami avant de se résoudre à expliquer, non sans une certaine gêne :

-Je pensais que ma présence à tes côtés te réjouirait un peu plus ! Dit-il avec une acrimonie à peine perceptible.

Gon sut maîtriser à la perfection la joie qui l'envahit à cet aveu.

-Je suis heureux si tu l'es aussi. Se contenta-t-il de répondre sobrement.

Néanmoins, au bout de quelques instants de silence pesant, son corps le trahit en venant enlacer plus étroitement celui de son ami. Insensiblement, ses bras raides et meurtris se levèrent et vinrent se nouer autour du cou de Killua, l'étreignirent et prirent appui sur lui pour porter son visage tout contre celui de son amant.

-Je t'aime ! Dit-il avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Surpris par cette exubérance soudaine, l'argenté se laissa faire en songeant néanmoins que le petit brun possédait l'esprit le plus complexe qu'il avait jamais rencontré. Cependant, il oublia bien vite ses conjonctions à propos de l'esprit de son ami, sa matière grise se dissolvant sous la passion dont Gon faisait preuve.

Très rapidement, ce qui ne devait être qu'un simple élan de remerciement dérapa. Le corps du plus jeune avait comme anesthésié la douleur, ne semblant retenir que les caresses de plus en plus osées que Killua lui prodiguait. Lorsque, ne pouvant résister, il poussa un long gémissement de plaisir, le démon lui demanda avec inquiétude s'il ne lui faisait pas trop mal. Pour toute réponse, Gon découvrit ses yeux chavirés de plaisir et se tendit vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue et se rapprocher de lui. L'étreignant aussi fort que le pouvaient ses bras contusionnés, il murmura d'une voix tendre :

-Je t'adore Killua.

Ces quelques mots balbutiés d'une voix à l'émotion mal contrôlée, achevèrent de faire perdre la tête au démon. Oubliant les blessures de son amant, il se mit à le caresser et à l'embrasser sans retenue, exprimant par sa bouche et ses mains ce que des centaines d'années de violence et de haine l'empêchaient encore d'avouer à haute voix.

Se fiant aux vives réactions de Gon, l'argenté traça sur sa peau, en capitales de feu, la tendresse infinie qu'il lui portait.

Perdu dans un brouillard extatique qui faisait flotter son esprit dans un immense cocon de joie, le jeune démon perçut néanmoins, avec son acuité habituelle, le message que son ami voulait lui transmettre et cela le toucha profondément. Un raz-de-marée d'amour, de gratitude et de tendresse le submergea :

-Merci ! haleta-t-il avec un sourire radieux.

Ce fut sa dernière parole cohérente, ainsi que sa dernière pensée consciente. Son esprit sembla fondre, se liquéfier dans un tourbillon de sensations inouïes dont il n'émergea que bien plus tard…

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la lune était levée. Soigneusement recouvert d'un drap, il reposait, blotti contre le torse musclé du démon. Incapable de résister à la tentation, Gon se mit à promener ses mains, non sans une certaine fascination, sur la poitrine pâle et glabre de son amant. Il aurait pu rester des heures comme ça, mais soudain, un bruit fort peu gracieux le ramena la réalité. Il attendit quelques instants puis grimaça quand le bruit désagréable se fit à nouveau entendre, plus fort cette fois.

Bien entendu, Killua s'éveilla instantanément et se mit à pouffer en voyant la mine dépitée de son ami. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, le jeune démon se joignit à lui, mais son rire s'éteignit piteusement dans une grimace douloureuse :

-Ouch ! S'exclama-t-il légèrement essoufflé. Apparemment mes abdominaux ne sont pas encore opérationnels.

Immédiatement, l'air rieur de son compagnon s'évanouit, mais avant qu'il ait pu exprimer ses regrets pour la énième fois, le plus jeune posa une main apaisante sur sa joue et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation :

-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser une nouvelle fois. C'est moi et moi seul qui ait continué cet entraînement, tu n'y es pour rien. Ce serait même à moi de m'excuser pour le souci et l'inquiétude que je te cause. Et puis tu sais, je t'assure que c'est moins douloureux qu'il n'y paraît. Alors ne t'en fais pas et chasse vite ces ombres de tes beaux yeux. La mélancolie ne te sied pas du tout ! Le taquina-t-il en lui plantant un léger baiser sur le nez.

Puis à la surprise de Killua, il bondit du lit, vacilla un peu et dit d'une voix faible :

-Peux-tu me montrer la cuisine avant que je ne m'évanouisse ?

Revenant rapidement de son étonnement, Killua eut un sourire moqueur et ferma les yeux en faisant mine de se recoucher. Bientôt cependant, un plateau chargé de mets tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres apparut sous les yeux ébahis de Gon. Alors, l'argenté s'appuya sur son coude et déclara narquoisement :

-Il faut vite que tu te familiarises avec les règles de ce monde !

Sans prendre le temps de répondre, Gon se jeta sur la nourriture et commença à manger. Après quelques délicieuses bouchées qui lui firent prendre un air extatique qui fit beaucoup rire son compagnon, il répliqua enfin :

-Tu as raison, mais j'ai l'éternité pour apprendre.

-Bien sûr, mais nous allons commencer ton éducation le plus tôt possible car moins tu te feras remarquez et mieux ça vaudra.

-Mais et mon entraînement physique alors ?

-Comme tu l'as dit, nous avons tout le temps pour cela. Quand tu auras parfaitement assimilé les coutumes de notre monde, tes chances d'être provoqué en duel, et donc de mourir diminueront considérablement.

-Les duels sont autorisés ici ?

-Bien sûr, ils sont même un des piliers de notre économie. Nous sommes des démons et nous recelons beaucoup de haine. Dans la mesure où vos dirigeants s'évertuent à éliminer les seuls qui puissent nous convoquer, nous ne sommes pas souvent appelés dans le monde des humains. Alors nous devons bien trouver d'autres moyens d'évacuer notre frustration et notre violence.

-Et le duel est le moyen que vous avez trouvé pour vous purger de la soi-disant violence que vous êtes censés abriter ?!

-Oh c'est seulement un moyen parmi tant d'autres. Il y a également la mise à mort des démons par des animaux ou d'autres démons, il y a les tournois et bien d'autres choses encore !

-Mais pourquoi avez-vous décrété que vous étiez des êtres violents ?

-Parce que nous le sommes ! C'est pour cela que nous avons été bannis par les humains ! Dès la naissance, les démons apprennent à se battre et on leur explique pourquoi nous haïssons ces faibles humains. Bien sûr, avec le temps nous apprenons à contrôler nos envies de meurtre, mais elles sont toujours là, tapies au fond de nous ! Tu ne les sens pas toi ?

-Non pour la bonne et simple raison qu'aucun démon n'est naturellement violent. Si tu réfléchis bien, tu ne peux pas nier que tu n'es pas né ainsi et que tu as été conditionné à la violence, mais ce n'est pas naturel !

-Bien sûr que si Gon ! Tu n'es pas démon depuis assez longtemps pour la ressentir, voilà tout !

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en guise de dénégation et assura d'une voix ferme :

-Tu sais pourquoi vous avez été envoyés ici ?

-Oui, tous les démons connaissent l'histoire. Les démons effrayaient les humains et ces lâches se sont alliés avec une armée de sorciers chargés de nous tuer, mais nous étions si puissants et si nombreux qu'ils n'ont pas réussi. Alors, ils nous ont transférés ici à la place pour faire de nous leurs esclaves. Le plus décevant a été la trahison de la sorcière fiancée au fils de l'ancien roi. Elle avait pourtant promis de nous aider, mais elle s'est retournée contre nous et était en première ligne de l'armée ennemie. Elle a profondément déçu notre roi actuel. Il ne s'est jamais remis de cette trahison et voue une haine farouche aux sorciers. C'est également pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu utilises tes pouvoirs en public. Si jamais les espions du roi te repèrent, il te tuera sans hésiter après s'être emparé de ton pouvoir dans l'espoir de retourner sur Clarityce pour se venger.

Gon posa une main aimante sur la joue de son amant et la caressa délicatement avant de déclarer :

-Un jour, il faudra que tu me fasses penser à te raconter la vérité sur toute cette histoire, mais pour le moment, je crains que nous n'ayons un problème plus urgent.

Intrigué pour cette étrange déclaration, Killua fronça un instant les sourcils et demanda, légèrement inquiet devant l'air sérieux de son ami :

-Lequel ?

-Dis-moi lorsque tu m'avais parlé de démons qui développaient le talent particulier de s'infiltrer dans l'esprit des gens pour les forcer à révéler leurs secrets, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie destinée à m'effrayer n'est-ce pas ?

-Je croyais que tu savais toujours quand je mentais ! Tenta de plaisanter l'argenté.

Néanmoins, ce fut sans grande surprise qu'il vit la frimousse du plus jeune se rembrunir au lieu de s'égayer. Sa main toujours amoureusement posée sur la joue pâle de Killua retomba lourdement, sans force. Poussant un soupir désespéré, le petit brun repoussa son assiette, remonta ses genoux et enfouit sa tête dans l'abri ainsi créé.

Un peu affolé par cette réaction défaitiste qui ne lui ressemblait pas, le démon lui tapota maladroitement le dos, puis n'obtenant toujours aucune réaction, il demanda avec un soupçon d'impatience :

-Enfin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Parle-moi gamin !

Dès qu'il entendit ce surnom qui lui semblait déjà si lointain, Gon releva la tête et regarda son ami avec une indignation mêlée de tristesse fataliste et dit :

-J'avais l'impression que des siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois où tu m'avais donné ce surnom. Tu viens de me rappeler que cela fait seulement deux jours que je me sens en sécurité.

Le démon avait écouté ce petit discours avec un étonnement et un effroi croissant. Il sentait que ce qui allait suivre ne lui plairait pas, mais alors pas du tout…Néanmoins, il se força à articuler :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je ne peux plus rester ici Killua.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu étais bien avec moi ! Tu as même renoncé à ton humanité pour m'accompagner ici ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je ne veux pas te causer de problèmes.

-Quels problèmes ? De quoi parles-tu ? Sois clair bon sang ! explosa le démon excédé tant par l'air déprimé de Gon que par son ton dénué de toute émotion.

-Je ne veux pas t'obliger à revivre une vie de traque par ma faute !

-Une vie de… Mais pourquoi devrait-on fuir ? Nous sommes en sécurité ici ! Je te protégerai, je suis fort tu sais !

-Plus fort que ton roi ? interrogea le plus jeune d'une voix morne.

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai jamais affronté. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ses espions m'ont repéré !

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu as dû rêver, tu es à peine sorti de la maison !

-Peut-être, mais deux d'entre eux sont entrés dans mon esprit cette nuit. Ils avaient la forme de mes parents et ont essayé de me manipuler. Heureusement, je les ai chassés avant qu'ils ne puissent découvrir quoi que ce soit, mais j'avais baissé ma garde et ils ont eu accès à une partie de ma mémoire.

-Tu les as chassés tout seul ? s'étonna l'argenté.

-Oui, mes parents m'ont enseigné la défense mentale quand j'étais enfant, car sur Clarityce, certains sorciers ont inventé des appareils permettant de lire les pensées des gens. Je n'ai jamais cessé de m'entraîner. Je savais que cela me serait utile un jour.

Le démon observa son ami avec une admiration non dissimulée. Lui-même avait mis des années pour apprendre à se défendre à peu près efficacement contre les intrusions mentales. Encore aujourd'hui, il avait un peu de mal avec cet exercice, mais son niveau était suffisant pour résister à la majorité des démons télépathes. Seuls les plus doués d'entres eux avaient une chance de réussir à percer sa carapace. Rapidement, il reporta son attention sur son protégé, toujours prostré et se mit à examiner la situation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Traque en forêt**

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il était convaincu que quelque chose clochait dans cette affaire. Le roi avait la réputation d'être impitoyable envers ceux qui se dressaient sur son chemin, mais jamais il ne s'était intéressé au retour d'un de ses sujets. Cela lui semblait donc hautement improbable qu'il ait envoyé un espion pour sonder l'esprit de Gon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? interrogea-t-il soudain d'une voix pressante.

Le silence qui suivit fut si long qu'il crut que le jeune homme s'était rendormi, mais il finit par relever lentement la tête, le teint mortellement pâle et répondit d'une voix atone :

-Ils voulaient que je te quitte.

Cette déclaration stupéfia Killua autant qu'elle le rassura :

-Ce ne peut pas être le roi qui te les a envoyés.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

-Enfin, réfléchis un peu Gon ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire à propos de la seule obsession de notre dirigeant ?

-Il veut se venger.

-Oui, mais encore ?

-Il veut… Il veut retourner sur Clarityce et il a besoin de la magie pour le faire !

-Exactement, donc si c'était le roi qui t'avait envoyé ces espions, ils se seraient intéressés à ta magie et non à notre relation !

-Pourtant je t'assure que deux démons télépathes ont pénétré dans mon esprit cette nuit !

Le mouvement brusque qu'il fit pour appuyer ses propos lui arracha une grimace douloureuse et poussa le plus grand à poser deux mains apaisantes sur ses épaules.

-Calme-toi Gon, fit-il d'une voix douce en insistant bien sur le prénom du jeune homme, je sais que tu ne mens pas, tu n'aurais pas pu inventer une histoire pareille. De toute manière je connais ta franchise tu ne ferais jamais une telle chose.

La confiance que lui témoigna son amant toucha Gon en plein cœur, c'était vraiment un merveilleux cadeau de la part d'un être qui avait vécu les trois quarts de sa vie dans un monde de haine, de violence et de trahison.

Incapable d'exprimer par des mots la joie profonde qu'il ressentait, il se contenta de lui adresser un magnifique sourire où transparaissait une infinie tendresse, puis toujours souriant, il posa les yeux sur les plaies de ses mains encore mal cicatrisées. Alors, sans quitter Killua du regard, il se servit de son index, dont l'ongle ressemblait bien plus à une griffe désormais, et s'entailla la peau sans sourciller. Il porta ensuite son membre blessé à sa bouche, lécha sa plaie et embrassa Killua qui, surpris par cette initiative, se laissa faire.

Leur baiser eut un goût sanguinolent que le démon détesta. Aussi se détacha-t-il rapidement du plus jeune pour s'exclamer :

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?! Ces maudits démons t'ont-ils ravagé le cerveau.

-Je ne te trahirai jamais. Se contenta de répondre le jeune homme.

-Pardon ? fit le démon un peu perdu.

Avec cet air extatique qui ne le quittait pas, Gon répéta :

-Je ne te trahirai jamais. Je le jure sur le sang que je viens de partager avec toi.

-Tu es fou ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'en savais incapable !

-Je sais, mais j'avais l'impression que si tu m'entendais le dire à haute voix, quoiqu'il arrive, jamais tu ne douterais de moi. Or, sur Clarityce, c'est ainsi que les traités solennels sont signés. Je voulais que tu comprennes à quel point ta confiance me touchait et que je ne la décevrai jamais.

Gon, qui avait baissé les yeux pour faire cette touchante déclaration, un peu embarrassante, même pour quelqu'un expansif que lui, osa enfin relever son visage vers celui tant chéri de Killua. Le jeune démon rayonnait littéralement, mais le plus vieux ne sembla pas le remarquer. Pour le moment, il était trop occupé à contenir la rage qui l'envahissait à l'idée que Gon s'était encore blessé pour lui montrer son courage.

Du sourire tendre de son amant, il ne vit rien, de la joie qu'il éprouvait pour avoir réussi à acquérir sa confiance, il ne vit rien et de l'amour profond que lui portait Gon à l'instant, il ne vit rien non plus.

L'impitoyable démon respira profondément, ferma les yeux pour se calmer, mais rien ne put éteindre l'incendie que le jeune homme avait allumé en lui. Ces sentiments tendres, ce désir de protection qu'il ressentait pour la première fois le submergèrent et explosèrent avec une violence qui les surprit tous les deux.

-Non mais quand arrêteras-tu avec tes caprices de gamin ?! hurla-t-il en donnant un grand coup de poing dans le mur qui céda dans un craquement, moins sonore toutefois que le son de la voix furieuse de Killua.

-Pa…pardon ? balbutia le pauvre Gon assez dérouté par cette sortie soudaine.

-J'en ai assez ! continua le démon sans même chercher à diminuer sa voix. Ton orgueil démesuré finira par te perdre et il n'est pas question que je reste assis à regarder sans rien faire ! Combien de fois te l'ai-je dit ? Je ne veux plus que tu te blesses pour te prouver combien tu es fort et résistant ! Nous avons exterminé tous ceux qui s'en étaient pris à ta famille alors tu n'as plus besoin de ça. Maintenant, je suis là et je te protègerai ! Alors, je te préviens, si tu me refais un coup comme ça, je te jure que je te donne la fessée que tu mérites et peu m'importe que tu ne puisses plus t'assoir pendant deux semaines ! Tu retiendras peut-être mieux la leçon comme ça !

Gon écouta sans broncher cette tirade qu'il devinait motivée par l'inquiétude de Killua, mais il sentait tout de même monter en lui une irrépressible fureur à l'idée que le démon puisse le méjuger ainsi. Cependant, lorsqu'il trouva la force de rétorquer, ce fut d'une voix parfaitement calme, dont seule la froideur trahissait la tension anormale de son jeune corps :

-Alors comme ça, à tes yeux, je ne suis qu'un gamin orgueilleux et capricieux ?

-Quand tu fais ce genre de chose, oui tu l'es ! répliqua le démon du tac au tac, d'autant plus exaspéré par le calme dont le plus jeune faisait montre. Tu es un gamin qui a grandi trop vite.

-Pourrais-tu s'il-te plaît arrêter de hurler comme ça ? J'ai l'ouïe plus sensible depuis ma transformation et j'aimerais en profiter encore longtemps si cela ne dérange pas trop tes cris d'orfraie.

-Voilà, c'est exactement ce que je te reproche !

-Quoi donc ? De vouloir sauvegarder la qualité de mon ouïe ?

-Non de tenir ce genre de propos ironiques, bas et hors sujet alors que je tente de te parler sérieusement de mes sentiments ! grogna-t-il en revenant à une tonalité supportable, mais toujours passablement agacée.

-De tes sentiments ! s'étouffa presque Gon. Tout ce que je vois depuis tout à l'heure c'est un être rendu rouge brique par la fureur qui m'assourdit de cris et de menaces tout en creusant des trous dans le mur. Et c'est ce genre de discussion que tu tiens pour sérieuse ?! Laisse-moi rire ! Par définition le sérieux implique une part de raison, or il n'y en avait dans aucune de tes paroles.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tes caprices dangereux de gamin sans éducation pourrissent mon sang froid ! Sincèrement, je ne supporterai pas longtemps de devoir m'occuper d'un gamin inconstant et irresponsable !

Ces mots acides provoquèrent chez Gon une véritable paralysie. Dans un hoquet, son souffle se bloqua et le sang reflua de son visage animé qui prit l'allure d'un masque mortuaire. Dans un éclair, les images de son terrible cauchemar lui revinrent en mémoire et se mirent à défiler en boucle envahissant et souillant le cocon de bonheur qui l'enveloppait depuis son arrivée sur Démonifurora.

Inquiet malgré lui par la soudaine apathie de son amant, Killua voulut poser sa main sur son épaule, mais au moment où il la frôla, celle glaciale de Gon vint recouvrir la sienne et la tordit sans pitié arrachant un cri plus étonné que douloureux au démon.

-Qu'as-tu encore inventé gam… ?

Il ne put jamais achever sa phrase, car des liens sortis de nulle-part l'avaient saucissonné comme une momie tandis qu'un Gon, transformé en furie, venait d'atterrir brutalement sur son torse et le martelait de coups. En fait, le jeune démon s'était contenté d'imaginé un bâillon pour empêcher le démon de parler, mais sa force mentale et l'intensité de son ressentiment lui avaient joué des tours.

Enfin, il se calma. Impassible il contempla son amant se débattre avec un sourire narquois, puis il lui asséna une puissante pichenette en plein milieu du front. Il fit en sorte que ses griffes acérées ne déchirent pas la peau de Killua, mais frappa assez fort pour qu'une bosse apparaisse. Puis, d'une voix polaire, il ordonna :

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça.

Il respira profondément pour calmer la colère qui grondait en lui et reprit d'un ton triste, presque fataliste :

-Alors comme ça, à tes yeux, je ne suis qu'un enfant inconstant qui a grandi trop vite et dont le seul but dans la vie est de devenir plus fort… Mais une fois de plus tu juges sans rien savoir Killua. En puis je te rappelle que pas plus tard qu'hier, tu jouais avec moi. Si je suis un enfant, tu l'es aussi à bien des égards. Pourtant, je ne te juge pas moi, je me contente de t'apprécier tel que tu es. Tu sais, tu as peut-être des choses à m'apprendre question survie et entraînement physique, mais en ce qui concerne les sentiments, ce n'est pas ton cœur atrophié qui commence tout juste à reprendre vie qui pourra te guider. Réfléchis un peu, bon sang ! Qui m'a appris qu'en ces lieux régnait la loi du plus fort et qui m'a annoncé le premier jour de notre rencontre qu'il se lassait rapidement ? Moi orgueilleux ? Maintenir ton intérêt en éveil est déjà un boulot à plein temps. Je n'ai pas le loisir de soigner mon orgueil ! Si je ne progresse pas sans cesse je deviendrai un boulet et tu te lasseras de moi. Oh je sais bien que tu finiras fatalement par me délaisser, mais j'aurais au moins la satisfaction d'avoir tout fait pour éviter cette chute. Bien sûr, jamais je n'atteindrai ta force et ta valeur. Je suis loin d'être à la hauteur d'autant que tes centaines d'années d'expérience sont irrattrapables, mais je refuse que mon amour pour toi soit considéré comme un engouement d'adolescent, une chimère passagère voire un simple caprice ! Non cela je ne peux pas le tolérer.

Le jeune homme stoppa un instant sa tirade pour reprendre son souffle et en profita pour essuyer rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Cette fois il ne chercha pas à masquer sa faiblesse. Il n'en avait pas la force. Ce qu'avaient prédit les démons était arrivé bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait lui-même pensé.

Il contempla un moment le démon qui se débattait violemment sous lui, caressa son visage congestionné par la rage et affirma tristement :

-Pff… J'aurais dû me douter que je ne t'amuserais pas longtemps. Je ne serai toujours qu'un gamin à tes yeux… Pourtant tu as aidé ce gamin, tu l'as protégé, tu couches avec lui et tu l'aimes, alors que lui reproches-tu maintenant ? De s'être légèrement entaillé la paume pour tes beaux yeux ? Mais tu m'as déjà infligé bien pire ! Quoi que tu en penses je ne voulais pas te défier, je croyais juste te faire plaisir en te faisant une promesse solennelle. Je sais que tu as du mal à accorder ta confiance et je désirais te rassurer… Apparemment, moi aussi j'ai fait une erreur de jugement, mais on ne m'y reprendra plus.

Il marqua de nouveau une pause jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr d'avoir capté l'attention de son captif, puis arborant un air déterminé, il lança :

-Un gamin abandonnerait, mais je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir ! Je vais m'entraîner pour devenir un adulte dont tu pourras être fier.

Sur ces mots, Gon enjamba la silhouette emmaillotée de Killua, sauta légèrement au bas du lit et s'éloigna vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit d'un geste nerveux. Au moment de la passer, il se tourna vers son amant et affirma d'une voix douce :

-Une dernière chose, arrête de te débattre, tu vas finir par t'étouffer. Ces liens sont conçus pour te libérer une fois que tu auras évacué la majeure partie de ta colère !

L'écho de sa voix résonnait encore dans la grande pièce qu'il avait déjà disparu, sa silhouette sombre se confondant avec les ombres de la nuit.

Etrangement, les dernières paroles du jeune homme calmèrent Killua qui cessa aussitôt de se débattre. Une étrange chaleur l'avait envahi, remplaçant la colère et l'humiliation de s'être fait dupé ainsi, une chaleur qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer.

Alors, fermant les yeux, il se remémora aussi exactement que possible la scène qu'il venait de vivre. Il était très doué pour cela. Dès son enfance, on l'avait obligé à regarder tous ses entrainements, à les analyser, les décortiquer pour en éliminer toutes les imperfections. Etant l'un des seuls membres de la famille ayant véritablement eu la patience de se plier à cet exercice, il était devenu excellent et avait effectivement beaucoup progressé. Il procéda donc de même avec la dispute qu'il avait eue. Au bout d'un moment, il s'aperçut non sans stupeur, qu'une fois de plus, une grande partie des propos de Gon était fondée.

Il avait toujours un peu de mal à admettre que le jeune homme se soit blessé par sa faute, mais d'un autre côté cette générosité, cette grandeur d'âme, ce courage, ce désir de toujours bien faire et cet amour inconditionnel faisaient partie des atouts qui l'avaient séduit et faisaient de son amant un être à part. L'innocence enfantine qu'il était parvenue à conserver malgré l'horreur de ce qui lui était arrivé était une précieuse qualité. Une fois de plus, Gon avait pensé à lui plutôt qu'à son propre bien être et lui, imbécile plein de préjugés, avait pris ce précieux don pour l'expression d'un orgueil démesuré. Il fallait vraiment qu'il revoie sa manière de le juger, car Gon ne ressemblait à personne, il n'entrait dans aucune des cases qu'il avait fabriquées. Il devait impérativement cesser de le juger à partir de son expérience sous peine de le perdre. La seule solution était d'apprendre à le connaître pour ce qu'il était vraiment et non sur ce à quoi il lui faisait penser.

Une fois cette bonne résolution prise, Killua rouvrit des yeux où luisait une farouche détermination. Spontanément, il tenta de se relever et ô surprise, il le fit sans aucune difficulté. En effet, durant sa méditation, les liens qui le retenaient prisonniers s'étaient peu à peu desserrés jusqu'à totalement disparaître. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu tant sa concentration était profonde.

Satisfait, il fit jouer ses muscles tant engourdis qu'endoloris par cette immobilisation forcée. Son regard impatient tourné vers la fenêtre resté ouverte se teinta soudain d'inquiétude. Le démon venait de se remémorer une partie des paroles de Gon que son esprit, pourtant affuté, semblait avoir occulté…

_« Je vais m'entraîner pour devenir un adulte dont tu pourras être fier. » _

Cette petite phrase aux allures anodines lui donna brusquement des sueurs froides et il se mit à pester contre lui-même et cet inconscient qui lui servait d'amant :

-Ce bougre d'âne ne sait pas à quoi il s'expose ! Comment ai-je pu être assez faible pour le laisser partir ?! s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Il se précipita vers la fenêtre béante et sauta à la suite de son amant. La piste jusqu'à la forêt n'était pas difficile à suivre, mais le démon craignait le pire. Dans son état, Gon ne tiendrait pas longtemps face aux singes mangeurs d'hommes, aux lapins géants, aux grizzlis tricéphales et autres charmantes créatures qui peuplaient la forêt. De plus, si dans sa rage, il décidait de quitter la propriété, il ne passerait pas non plus les nombreux pièges qui étaient disposés un peu partout devant la maison. Bref, si Killua n'intervenait pas rapidement, Gon avait peu de chances de s'en sortir. Pour une fois, il maudit son excès de prudence. Si jamais son amant succombait dans sa propriété, le démon sentait qu'il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Pendant ce temps, Gon tentait d'évacuer sa peine et sa colère en se grisant de la vitesse extraordinaire que son corps lui permettait d'atteindre. Il faisait fi de la douleur corporelle qui, de toute manière, n'égalait pas celle de son cœur. C'est à peine s'il remarqua que ses quelques heures d'entraînement avec Killua avaient déjà porté leurs fruits. Il se maîtrisait bien mieux et ses réflexes s'étaient développés. De plus, sa vision nyctalope lui permettait d'éviter aisément les arbres. Tout en courant, il réfléchissait à un moyen de reconquérir le démon et de le convaincre de sa maturité.

Il avait déjà échafaudé bon nombre de plans, tous plus délirants les uns que les autres, lorsqu'il sentit une présence près de lui. Au départ, il crut que Killua l'avait retrouvé, mais bientôt, il put percevoir une aura malfaisante qui se dégageait de l'être qui le poursuivait et sut que ce n'était pas celle de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il comprit alors pourquoi il n'avait rencontré aucun animal sauvage depuis qu'il s'était enfui. Il s'en était vaguement étonné, car son mentor l'avait mis en garde contre eux, mais il était si préoccupé qu'il n'y avait pas véritablement prêté attention.

Le démon qui le pourchassait avait éloigné les habitants de la forêt par la simple perversité de son aura. Il émanait d'elle un danger qui glaçait jusqu'aux os. Néanmoins, Gon n'était pas lâche. Par conséquent, il s'arrêta et attendit l'intrus de pied ferme. Une idée venait de lui venir. C'était peut-être ce traqueur qui avait envoyé les espions qui avaient contribué à causer cette horrible dispute.

A cette simple pensée, Gon sentit sa rage remonter en flèche. Le jeune démon était plus que jamais déterminé à avoir des réponses à ses questions. Il trouvait anormal de devenir une cible à éliminer dans un monde où il n'était arrivé que depuis quelques jours. De plus, il était encore passablement énervé et ressentait le besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un. Il envisagea rapidement la possibilité qu'il puisse n'avoir aucune chance contre son futur assaillant, mais éluda bien vite cette funeste pensée.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'aiguiser au maximum ses sens, mais il ne put rien entendre qui s'apparentait à une course précipitée. En revanche, il sentit clairement que l'aura malsaine se rapprochait. Il pouvait suivre presque parfaitement sa progression tant elle détonnait dans cette forêt. Lorsqu'il perçut son arrêt, il passa à l'action. Il imagina de nombreuses lanternes alimentées par des lucioles et qui pouvaient flotter dans les airs. Comme il l'avait prévu, la quantité qui apparut était, une fois de plus, bien plus importante qu'il ne l'avait imaginée. Cela prit la forme d'une explosion lumineuse aussi violente qu'immense. Gon avait gardé les yeux fermés. De ce fait, il ne fut pas ébloui. Ce ne fut pas le cas de son poursuivant qui, de surprise, ne pu retenir un cri rapidement étouffé. Ce fut bref, mais cela suffit au jeune homme, dont les sens, toujours affutés au maximum, perçurent immédiatement la direction du bruit. Le jeune démon, saisit le coutelas qu'il avait pris soin de matérialiser et, avec la sûreté que lui procurait ses nombreuses années d'entraînement intensif, il le lança. Connaissant approximativement la taille de sa cible, il était conscient qu'il risquait de la tuer, mais il savait également qu'elle avait réussi à le traquer jusque là en éloignant les animaux. Sa force devait donc être considérable. Il visa donc ce qu'il pensait être le torse de sa future victime.

Le grognement qui retentit lui montra que son jet avait porté ses fruits. Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de porter les yeux sur le blessé, la voix de celui-ci retentit, étonnamment gaie pour quelqu'un qui empestait le sang :

-Je t'ai sous-estimé. Tu es doué, à moins que ce ne soit qu'un coup de chance.

Précautionneusement, Gon rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers son agresseur. Avant de daigner répondre, il l'observa minutieusement, s'attardant en premier lieu sur son visage, lequel, trouvait-il, ressemblait vaguement à celui de Killua, puis sur la plaie ouverte qu'il avait à l'épaule gauche. C'était un homme grand et bien bâti, au visage pâle et fin encadré par des cheveux d'un noir de jais et éclairé par deux grands yeux, si rouges qu'on pouvait à peine en distinguer la pupille.

-Si ça peut vous consoler je vous ai aussi sous-estimé. Déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Comment ça tu m'as pourtant touché !

-J'avais visé le torse, mais je savais très bien, que je ne vous toucherai pas là. J'ai pu juger de votre force au temps que j'ai mis à repérer que vous me suiviez. Vous êtes impressionnant. Malgré la mise hors d'état de nuire de l'un de vos sens les plus importants, vous avez tout de même réussi à éviter ma lame. Cependant, j'espérais au moins réussir à vous clouer à cet arbre. Se contenta d'expliquer le jeune homme d'une voix plaisante.

L'arrogance de Gon stupéfia visiblement le démon et lui plut tout à la fois. Il éclata d'un rire grinçant et avoua :

-Confidence pour confidence, tu peux être fier de toi Gon, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas senti mon sang couler.

-J'ai eu un bon maître.

-Attends ne me dis pas que c'est Killua qui t'a appris ce que tu sais faire !

-Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ?

-Hum… Je ne m'y attendais pas, les démons m'avaient dit que tu étais un gamin incapable de faire un geste tant tu étais faible et qui étais éperdument amoureux de Killua. Je pensais que tu l'amusais…C'est plus grave que je ne le pensais.

-J'en étais sûr ! C'est vous qui avez envoyé ces espions. Apparemment, ils me connaissent aussi mal que vous connaissez Killua ! D'ailleurs qui êtes-vous vis-à-vis de lui ?

Son interlocuteur mit un peu de temps à répondre, à tel point que le jeune homme crut qu'il devait répéter sa question, mais au moment où il ouvrait la bouche, l'inconnu se remit à parler.

-Ainsi, il ne t'a pas parlé de moi.

-Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

-Je suis son frère Irumi Zaoldyeck. Cela me paraît normal qu'il évoque sa famille avec son amant non ?

Gon fut terriblement secoué par cette révélation, mais il s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître. Sa voix ne tremblait donc pas lorsqu'il demanda :

-Que lui voulez-vous ?

-Père et Mère m'ont chargé de le ramener à la maison.

-Quoi ? V…vos parents ?

-Oh il ne t'en a pas parlé non plus ?

-Vous mentez, les parents de Killua sont morts !

Le rire victorieux d'Irumi résonna désagréablement aux oreilles du pauvre Gon. Toutes ses certitudes s'ébranlaient

« Pourquoi Killua lui avait-il menti sur sa famille ? Ne lui faisait-il donc pas confiance ? »

Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit torturé, telle une litanie obsédante, si bien qu'il entendit à peine la réplique du démon.

-Voilà qui ressemble plus à ce cher petit frère ! Tout n'est donc pas perdu, il n'est pas encore trop tard.

Ces derniers mots firent revenir Gon à la réalité :

-Trop tard pour faire quoi ? interrogea-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

-Pour le ramener à la raison avant que tu ne le transformes en chiffe molle. Nous ne l'avons pas élevé pour qu'il s'entiche d'un stupide humain !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il bondit avant même que le jeune homme puisse revenir de sa surprise. Au dernier moment, celui-ci put néanmoins détourner le coup qui devait l'atteindre à la nuque, mais, ce faisant, il s'égratigna la main avec la fléchette qu'Irumi brandissait.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent aussitôt et il serait tombé si son assaillant ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Le jeune homme fut ensuite hissé sans ménagement sur une robuste épaule dont la fermeté lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Il n'avait pas perdu conscience, mais ses paupières ne lui répondant pas plus que le reste de son corps, il avait les yeux clos. Il put donc entendre son ravisseur murmurer pour lui-même :

-Cette fois, tu es à ma merci petit frère…

Une peur irraisonnée s'empara du petit brun. Il n'était pas inquiet du sort qu'on lui réservait, mais de celui pour Killua. Déjà enfant, il avait vécu un enfer auprès d'eux et par sa faute, il risquait de retomber entre leurs griffes. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas perçu le mensonge lorsque le démon lui avait affirmé que sa famille était morte. Ce devait être vrai à ses yeux. Il avait dû les bannir aussi bien de sa vie que de son cœur et ce n'était pas étonnant au vu de la cruauté dont ils avaient fait preuve envers lui. Une larme roula sur sa joue, à la pensée de ce que cette famille dégénérée allait faire à son amant si jamais celui-ci décidait d'aller le chercher.

Un instant, il se prit à espérer que Killua ne saurait jamais qui l'avait enlevé, mais son espoir retomba très vite. Si ces gens avaient pris autant de peine pour réussir à le capturer, ils auraient soin de le faire savoir à son amant, et connaissant son sens de l'honneur Gon était certain qu'il foncerait tête baissée dans le piège qui lui était tendu…

Au même moment, Killua tentait de rattraper son retard sur son amant. Dès qu'il fut à l'orée de la forêt, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'atmosphère avait changé. Tout était silencieux. Trop silencieux, comme si tous les animaux avaient déserté leur habitat naturel. Quelque chose les avait fait fuir, mais quoi… Gon était en colère, mais l'argenté savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas assez impressionnant pour effrayer une forêt recelant des animaux aussi sauvages que sanguinaires. Même furieux, le petit brun était incapable de produire une aura aussi malsaine, aussi glaciale et aussi implacable que celle qui avait envahi les moindres recoins des bois. Seuls quelques rares démons étaient capables de faire cela. Gon courait donc un danger autrement plus grand que celui qu'il avait escompté.

A ce moment, une lumière intense se propulsa au dessus des arbres, à une trentaine de kilomètres de là.

-Zut ! s'exclama le démon avant de déployer ses majestueuses ailes noires pour foncer au plus vite vers la source de cette luminosité inhabituelle.

Gon avait de gros ennuis. Aiguillonné par la peur de perdre celui qu'il chérissait, Killua volait comme jamais encore il n'avait volé. Il filait comme le vent à tel point que l'air finit par lui ouvrir la peau. Hors d'haleine, il arriva sur les lieux du champ de bataille une dizaine de minutes après son départ, mais tout était déjà terminé. Les seules preuves du combat qui avait eu lieu étaient un grand « Z » peint avec du sang sur le tronc d'un bouleau et la dague fichée dans un chêne à l'écorce tachée de sang. A ce dernier spectacle, l'argenté ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Gon ne s'était pas laissé faire. Quel que soit le membre de sa famille qui avait fait cela, il avait dû être surpris.

Le démon sortit de sa rêverie en se fustigeant intérieurement. Il s'approcha de la dague qui luisait faiblement et l'extirpa de l'arbre. Ensuite, il renifla le sang qui s'y trouvait et ses poings se crispèrent.

-Ils ne me laisseront donc jamais en paix ! grogna-t-il.

Une fureur aveugle déferla en lui comme un raz de marée et un cri lui échappa, contenant toute sa haine :

-IRUMI !

A quelques kilomètres de là, un coureur s'arrêta un instant et frissonna malgré lui devant l'intensité de la rancune que contenait ce hurlement. Il reprit rapidement sa route.

Killua mit un peu de temps à recouvrer sa lucidité. Il pensa un instant à poursuivre son frère, mais il s'aperçut bien vite que la terre était trop sèche pour conserver la moindre empreinte. Quant à le suivre à l'odeur, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. L'aura malsaine d'Irumi avait contaminé toute la forêt et masquait même l'odeur de Gon.

Il se résigna donc à retourner chez lui. Il se doutait qu'il recevrait bientôt des nouvelles de sa merveilleuse famille. Au moins, il serait fixé sur leurs volontés et pourrait concevoir une contre-attaque. Avant de rentrer, il s'entailla légèrement la paume et l'appliqua sur le manche de la dague de Gon en promettant :

-Gon, je te jure sur le sang qui marbre ta dague que s'ils te font le moindre mal, je les exterminerai tous.

Par ce geste, il espérait effacer l'origine de leur dispute de sa conscience, mais ce fut peine perdue. Il se sentait toujours aussi coupable. Il avait promis de le protéger, mais c'était sa faute si son amant s'était fait enlever.

Pour la première fois depuis son enfance, il se mit à éprouver de la peur. Comme à l'allée, il vola à tire d'aile vers sa demeure, pour tenter d'oublier sa peine et lorsqu'il sentit des larmes embuer ses yeux, il tenta de se convaincre que ce n'était pas des pleurs, mais le vent qui irritait ses yeux, car les vrais démons ne peuvent pas sangloter…. N'est-ce pas ?

Etrangement, l'implacable démon commençait à douter de la dureté de son cœur…


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, voilà un chapitre un peu plus court que le reste, j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira ! Normalement, le prochain arrivera bientôt ! Bonne lecture et merci de votre soutien !

**Un dévouement infini :**

Peu de temps après son arrivée précipitée, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il autorisa la personne à entrer sur un ton qu'il s'efforça de rendre doux, malgré l'inquiétude, la colère et l'impuissance qui le rongeaient. Killua avait pu constater aujourd'hui les catastrophes que pouvaient provoquer ses colères et tentait de se maîtriser. De plus, il avait reconnu le pas léger de Kanaria, la seule domestique qui était assez courageuse pour défier sa famille et venir le voir de temps à autre. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé le déranger si ce n'avait pas été important.

Elle n'avait pu partir avec lui lorsqu'il s'était enfui, car sa famille qui refusait de rompre avec des générations de bons et loyaux services envers les Zaoldyeck en aurait pâti. Depuis, elle s'éclipsait quand elle pouvait et venait parfois lui donner des informations sur cette famille de dégénérés.

Il connaissait la démone depuis qu'il était enfant. Encore petite fille, elle était la seule qui était venue discrètement soigner ses plaies, la seule qui l'avait empêché de devenir fou, la seule qui lui avait donné la conviction que les démons n'étaient pas tous aussi dénués d'émotions que l'étaient les membres de sa famille. Il avait appris bien plus tard qu'elle avait été plusieurs fois battue pour s'être élevée contre les tortures inhumaines qu'on lui faisait subir.

Elle était si discrète, si serviable qu'il l'oubliait parfois. En effet, elle n'avait jamais rien demandé pour tous les services qu'elle lui avait rendus. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, elle ressemblait un peu à Gon dans son dévouement sans limite. Elle était moins extravertie et démonstrative et bien plus respectueuse que lui, mais le fond de leur nature était le même.

Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il ne s'en apercevait que maintenant et en déduisit que la présence de Gon à ses côtés l'avait rendu plus sensible au caractère d'autrui.

Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Malgré les tristes circonstances, il l'accueillit donc avec un semblant de sourire. Cependant, ses efforts furent vains, car elle était si préoccupée qu'elle ne les remarqua même pas. Inquiet, il lui demanda :

-Kanaria ça ne va pas ?

Sans répondre, elle se contenta de secouer la tête et lui remit une dépêche avant d'ordonner d'une voix étranglée :

-Lisez !

Il ne prit pas la peine d'insister. Sans perdre une minute, Killua décacheta l'enveloppe. Il avait tout de suite reconnu l'étrange cachet en forme de goutte de sang ainsi que l'odeur de mort qui imprégnait le papier.

Sa famille était décidément d'un sadisme sans limite. Elle avait envoyé un émissaire qu'il connaissait bien, pour qui il avait même développé une forme d'affection, tout en sachant qu'il aurait des regrets si jamais il ne parvenait pas à contrôler sa fureur et blessait Kanaria.

Ces gens étaient diaboliques. Ce n'était pas du sang, mais de la cruauté glacée qu'ils avaient dans les veines. Le ton même de leur lettre le prouvait.

Raffiné telle une conversation de salon mondain, il était en complet décalage avec l'horreur des tortures qu'ils promettaient de faire subir à Gon si Killua ne se rendait pas seul et désarmé au manoir familial le lendemain à 10 lunes. La description des sévices était si abominable que Killua abandonna un moment la lecture lorsqu'il commença à voir danser sur les lignes le corps brisé de Gon devant ses yeux agrandis par l'horreur.

Il n'eut même pas le courage de poursuivre, se contentant de passer directement aux conditions. Sa famille assurait qu'elle déplorait l'indignité du moyen employé, mais que c'était le seul recours qu'elle avait trouvé pour convaincre le fils prodige de rentrer le temps d'une conversation.

-Tu parles si je vais vous croire bande de salauds ! marmonna furieusement Killua avant de froisser, puis jeter tout aussi rageusement la lettre qu'il tenait à la main.

Il resta un instant pensif, puis un fin sourire aussi méchant que sadique, un que Gon avait espéré disparu à jamais, fleurit sur ses lèvres tandis que ses grands yeux se réduisaient à de minces fentes d'où suintaient la haine et l'envie de meurtre. Enfin, il prononça comme pour lui même :

-S'ils croient que me priver de lames me désarmera, ils se fichent le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au trognon ! J'avais justement envie d'expérimenter les techniques que j'ai développées sur Clarityce !

-Jeune Maître ? intervint pour la première fois la voix douce et interrogative de Kanaria.

-Oui Kanaria ? questionna Killua d'une voix presque aimable.

-Etes-vous sûre que vous allez bien ?

-Je m'apprête à aller massacrer ma famille. Comment pourrais-je aller mieux ?

-Jeune Maître ne dites pas de bêtises ! Jamais vous ne parviendrez à les vaincre seul !

-Tu paries ?

-Oh jeune Maître…

A ces mots prononcés d'un ton désespéré, Kanaria fondit en larmes. Cet accès de faiblesse inattendu de la part de la démone étonna Killua, toujours plus ou moins persuadé qu'un démon digne de ce nom n'avait pas les capacités physiques nécessaires pour pleurer, et le ramena un peu à la raison.

Spontanément, il s'approcha de sa vieille amie qui s'obstinait à l'appeler Maître malgré ses protestations et la prit dans ses bras. La domestique fut si surprise qu'elle cessa de pleurer et se recula presque immédiatement en balbutiant :

-J…J…Jeune Maître ! Qu'e…Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! Tu pleurais alors je suis venu te consoler ! C'est normal !

L'air absolument stupéfié de la domestique lui prouva qu'apparemment ce n'était pas le cas pour elle.

-Ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche ! la railla-t-il gentiment.

Par réflexe, elle obéit, mais continua à le fixer d'un air incrédule, comme si elle avait un étranger en face d'elle. Un peu agacé, Killua ordonna :

-Allons parle, dis-moi ce qui t'a mis dans cet état au lieu de me fixer comme si tu me voyais pour la première fois !

Kanaria déglutit une ou deux fois avant de se résoudre à répondre :

-Ainsi ils avaient raison, ils ne mentaient pas ce coup-ci… souffla-t-elle.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-De votre famille ! Pour une fois elle avait raison ! Cet enfant vous a bel et bien changé ! Prenez garde à ce qu'elle n'apprenne jamais cette faiblesse qui vous prend parfois. Autrement elle s'en servira contre vous ! Elle s'en prendra à tous ceux qui vous pousseront à la manifester ! Vous savez, pendant toutes ces années, elle n'a cessé de vous surveiller et elle se moquait royalement que vous viviez loin d'elle tant que vous la combliez de fierté en étant le monstre assoiffé de sang qu'ils avaient fait de vous. Elle ne sait pas encore à quel point vous vous êtes adouci, mais si elle l'apprenait, nul doute qu'elle vous obligerait à revenir, annihilerait ce pauvre enfant et recommencerait à vous endurcir !

-Kanaria, il faudrait savoir ! Tout à l'heure tu me reprochais d'être un inconscient rongé par la haine et la violence et maintenant tu me reproches d'être trop doux !

-Ce n'est pas un reproche jeune Maître ! Je sais depuis toujours que vous avez une nature douce ! C'est juste que j'ai été surprise ! Vous ne m'aviez pas pris dans vos bras depuis que le jour de vos douze ans Irumi vous avait torturé sans répit durant trois journées. Ce jour là, vous étiez tellement épuisé, à bout de nerfs et de souffrance que vous vous êtes laissé aller à pleurer contre moi. C'est la seule fois où vous avez manifesté une forme de faiblesse devant quiconque, mais à votre comportement envers les domestiques, j'ai toujours su que vous n'étiez pas comme le reste de votre famille. Vous n'avez jamais pris le moindre plaisir à torturer, même lorsqu'on vous y obligeait. Cependant, quand ils ont jugé votre entrainement terminé, vous n'étiez plus le même ! Toute douceur avait disparu de votre âme. Vous n'étiez plus que cruauté et indifférence, comme eux.

-Mais alors pourquoi as-tu continué à venir me voir ?

-Parce que vous n'étiez qu'une victime de la folie de votre famille vous aussi ! J'espérais qu'un jour quelqu'un réussisse à vous faire redevenir l'enfant que j'avais connu, mais à chaque mission dont vous reveniez, votre haine avait augmenté d'un cran. Votre dureté aussi. Ce jeune homme a réussi l'impossible ! Si vous le souhaitez, je vous aiderai à le sauver ! D'autant plus que c'est plus ou moins ma faute !

Killua la regardait avec une incrédulité croissante. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait s'exprimer aussi longuement et aussi franchement. Avait-elle toujours été ainsi ?

Il avait beau chercher, ses souvenirs d'elle se mêlaient au marasme noirâtre qu'avait été sa vie avant sa rencontre avec Gon. Il se rappelait seulement vaguement qu'elle était la seule à lui avoir procuré un semblant d'affection dans son enfance et pour cela, il l'avait toujours traitée avec une certaine amitié, ou du moins avec autant d'estime qu'il lui était possible de manifester.

Alors pourquoi celle qui était son espionne auprès de ses parents depuis des années, celle qui avait veillé sur lui dans son enfance, assurait-elle que la disparition de Gon était de sa faute ? Un peu inquiet de la réaction qu'il aurait face à sa réponse, il recula de quelques pas avant de demander :

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je suis navrée jeune Maître, mais avant d'être envoyée ici pour vous porter cette missive, je ne savais pas que vous étiez de retour !

-Oui et alors ?

-Eh bien habituellement lorsque vous revenez de vos missions sur l'autre monde, vous trouvez toujours le moyen de m'avertir.

-Oui et alors ? répéta Killua avec une pointe d'impatience.

-Cette fois vous ne l'avez pas fait.

-Mais enfin, explosa le démon, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de savoir la date de mon retour. J'ai eu autre chose à faire depuis que je suis là figure toi !

-Si je l'avais sue j'aurais pu vous prévenir des projets de votre famille et ce pauvre enfant n'aurait pas eu à subir leur folie ! cria-t-elle à son tour.

Puis, elle reprit d'un ton plus calme :

-Vos parents ont parlé de l'enlèvement d'un enfant qui semblait être la seule faiblesse d'un homme qu'ils voulaient tenir sous leur coupe, mais je n'avais aucune idée que vous étiez celui qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire souffrir ! Je vous pensais encore en sécurité, loin d'eux, sur Clarityce !

Killua émit un grognement de fauve et sauta sur la domestique pour la prendre à la gorge. Celle-ci avait vu le coup venir, mais elle ne prit même pas la peine de l'éviter. Elle se contenta de le fixer droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que son visage déformé par la rage revienne à la normale. Avant de la libérer de sa poigne de fer, il soupira et dit d'un ton las :

-Tu es trop soumise Kanaria. Tu aurais pu éviter mon attaque et m'envoyer m'encastrer dans le mur je le sais !

-Je vous estime trop pour faire une chose pareille jeune Maître ! protesta-t-elle vigoureusement.

-Oh Kana ! Le destin t'a vraiment fait une mauvaise farce en te faisant naître dans la peau d'une démone ! Tu es bien trop gentille ! affirma Killua avec un sourire triste.

-Mais je ne suis pas la seule jeune Maître ! Etre un démon ne signifie pas forcément être dénué d'émotions ! C'est seulement ce que l'on voudrait nous faire croire !

Killua ouvrit tout grand les yeux et la fixa intensément, saisi. Ces paroles lui rappelaient tant celles de Gon. Il se promit d'y réfléchir dès qu'il aurait arraché son amant des griffes de sa famille. Une fois qu'il l'eut lâchée, Kanaria remarqua non sans une certaine satisfaction :

-Au moins, il y a une chose qui n'a pas changé chez vous jeune Maître.

-Quoi donc ?

-Vous êtes toujours aussi prompt à vous mettre en colère !

-Et c'est ce qui a causé la perte de Gon malheureusement !

-Non ne dites pas ça ! Vous avez peut-être des choses à vous reprocher, mais sa disparition n'était pas de votre faute ! On l'aurait kidnappé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour empêcher ça ! Vous étiez surveillé. Je ne sais pas par qui, mais quelqu'un indiquait à Irumi les moindres mouvements de Gon. Il a su immédiatement que l'enfant était sorti de la maison. Comme il rôdait autour depuis autour depuis votre retour, il a pu intervenir sur le champ.

Killua sentit le poids qui l'écrasait s'alléger. Il grimaça un sourire et remercia sa fidèle amie avant de dire :

-Merci, mais je ne veux pas que tu m'aides à délivrer Gon. Tu risquerais de le payer cher s'ils découvraient ton implication et je refuse que tu souffres par ma faute. Tu en as déjà bien assez fait ! Assure-toi juste qu'on ne le maltraite pas trop le temps que j'arrive d'accord ?

-Oui jeune Maître !

Elle allait s'en aller quand Killua la rappela :

-Et Kana !

-Qu'y-a-t-il jeune Maître ?

-A partir d'aujourd'hui je ne répondrai plus qu'au nom de Killua !

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Tu es mon amie Kana et il n'est pas question que tu me nommes comme si je faisais encore partie de cette famille ! C'est compris ?

-Oui j… K… Killua ! balbutia Kanaria surprise par la fermeté de son ancien maître.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, la jolie rousse vit l'argenté se précipiter vers elle. Encore une fois, elle ne fit pas un geste, se contentant d'attendre. Elle savait que son maître venait de se livrer à un jeu cruel pour passer ses nerfs sur elle et maintenant qu'elle avait cédé en laissant la familiarité prendre le pas sur le respect qu'elle lui devait en toutes circonstances, il allait la punir… Elle savait qu'il était comme ça et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue. Elle croyait sincèrement que cet enfant, Gon, était parvenu à le transformer, mais sa disparition semblait avoir rendu le démon fou de douleur et par conséquent instable. Elle baissa la tête, attendant les coups qui n'allaient pas tarder à pleuvoir sur elle, mais au lieu de cela, elle fut prise dans une chaleureuse étreinte, serrée brièvement contre un corps musclé et embrassée tendrement sur la joue tandis qu'une voix douce murmurait à son oreille :

-Merci Kana ! Finalement je suis heureux que ce soit toi qu'ils aient envoyé pour me prévenir ! Tu m'as fait reprendre mes esprits ! Et maintenant j'ai une chance de les prendre à leur propre jeu !

Puis, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de revenir de sa stupéfaction, il se détacha d'elle, lui plaqua un nouveau baiser sur la joue et dit :

-Aller il est temps pour toi de rentrer. Autrement ils vont se douter de quelque chose.

Toujours dans un état second, la jeune femme tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'une démarche moins ferme que d'habitude. Décidément, le nouveau Killua était imprévisible. Il avait conservé ce côté sauvage qui faisait la joie de sa famille, mais il semblait bien plus attentif aux autres à présent. Auparavant, jamais il ne se souciait des états d'âme de quiconque, jamais il n'enlaçait une personne par simple désir de la réconforter, jamais il n'était aussi indulgent aussi compréhensif et jamais il n'aurait proposé son amitié à une simple domestique. Elle aimait bien cette nouvelle facette de son jeune Maître. Gon avait vraiment eu une bonne influence sur son caractère. Elle espérait juste que cette douceur ne l'empêcherait pas de tenir tête à sa famille et que l'enfant ne trahirait pas Killua par intérêt. Les Zaoldyeck pouvaient être très convaincants lorsqu'ils s'y mettaient et si jamais Gon cédait à leurs volontés, Killua serait brisé à jamais et plus rien ne pourrait arrêter sa colère. Il redeviendrait pour toujours, le monstre indifférent que sa famille avait formé. Elle le sentait.

Une fois qu'elle eut tourné à l'angle du couloir, Killua referma la porte et se dirigea vers le lit. Il avait besoin de toutes ses forces pour la bataille qui s'annonçait le lendemain. Avant de fermer les yeux, il plongea son visage dans l'oreiller de Gon, encore empli de son odeur, respira profondément et murmura :

-Courage Gon ! Je viendrai bientôt te chercher !

Il entoura l'oreiller de ses bras et s'endormit, le corps recroquevillé autour…


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà comme promis ! Bonne lecture !

**Un cauchemar éveillé :**

Gon avait fini par perdre conscience, terrassé par la fatigue, la douleur et le regret. Néanmoins, son inquiétude était si forte que son esprit tourmenté ne le laissa pas se reposer longtemps.

Il se réveilla juste au moment où son ravisseur passait les murs de la propriété. Il réussit péniblement à entrouvrir les paupières, mais ce fut le seul muscle qu'il parvint à faire fonctionner et encore, pas totalement. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à distinguer quelque chose à travers la mince fente qu'il avait réussi à créer, il le regretta presque. En effet, il savait qu'il se trouvait à présent hors du parc de Killua.

Affolé de voir les murs protecteurs s'éloigner, il voulut se débattre, mais son corps était totalement paralysé. Furieux et impuissant, il comprit ce qu'avait ressenti Killua lorsqu'il avait matérialisé ces liens autour de lui.

Malgré son désir de combattre, il ne put que contempler la silhouette de la demeure disparaitre de son champ de vision. Sa frustration était intense, mais il n'avait pas perdu espoir. Apparemment, Irumi le croyait évanoui et ça aurait sans doute été le cas si l'aiguille s'était enfoncée dans son cou et ne s'était pas contentée de lui égratigner la main. Le jeune homme savait que cet imprévu était la seule chance qu'il avait de déjouer les plans de la famille de son amant. En effet, il ne fallait en aucun cas que Killua vienne le sauver. S'il retombait entre leurs griffes, qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire subir.

Rassemblant ses forces et ses sensations, il se concentra sur le chemin qu'ils prenaient pour arriver à la propriété. Heureusement qu'il était doté d'une bonne mémoire, autrement il n'aurait jamais pu tout retenir. Il semblait en effet que l'argenté ait fait en sorte de déménager le plus loin possible de sa démoniaque famille.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un immense portail qu'Irumi se décida à s'envoler, jugeant qu'il n'y avait plus de risque qu'il se fasse repérer à présent. En progressant vers la maison, ils croisèrent une femme qui s'éloignait. Gon perçut vaguement qu'elle avait les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, mais à dire vrai, il préféra se concentrer sur les paroles que le frère de Killua prononça en ralentissant à son approche :

-Ne t'attarde pas trop près de lui si tu veux rester en vie ! Il est de très mauvais poil ! ajouta-t-il avec un mauvais rire.

-Oui Maître. Chuchota presque la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner sans rien ajouter.

Profondément indigné Gon comprit qu'on envoyait la jeune femme affronter Killua. Or, dans son état, il était capable de tout. Dans un flash, le jeune homme se remémora en frissonnant intérieurement le mur cédant sous le poing de son amant et espéra de toutes ses forces que la rousse n'aurait pas à subir un tel traitement par sa faute.

De cette rencontre, Gon apprit trois choses. Premièrement, Killua allait bientôt connaître son lieu de détention, deuxièmement, Irumi terrifiait ses domestiques et troisièmement il ne fallait pas croire l'adage qui affirmait que les rousses avaient toutes un tempérament de feu.

Il avait du mal à croire que cette fille ne se soit pas un tant soit peu rebellée alors que ce sadique lui avait avoué à demi mot qu'elle risquait de mourir dans l'opération.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question. Irumi s'était remis en route. Durant le trajet, Gon aperçut vaguement des bois et bientôt, la silhouette sombre et menaçante d'une immense demeure se profila à l'horizon. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il avait supposé, Irumi ne l'emmena pas dans le manoir. Au dernier moment, il bifurqua à droite et mit pieds à terre devant ce qui semblait être une annexe. Sans prononcer un mot, il déverrouilla la porte et commença la descente d'un escalier étroit et sombre qui dura un bon moment. Heureusement, des torches s'allumant à intervalle régulier accompagnaient leur progression et les empêchaient de tomber.

Pour la première fois, le jeune démon bénit sa mollesse, car s'il avait juste fait semblant d'être évanoui, il n'aurait pas pu empêcher son corps de se crisper tant la descente lui semblait périlleuse. Mais apparemment, Irumi avait le pied sûr. Il ne trébucha pas une seule fois et l'amena à bon port en un seul morceau.

Il ouvrit la porte d'une minuscule cellule, où l'humidité suintait de toutes parts et qui sentait le moisi, et se déchargea de son fardeau encore plus grossièrement que s'il s'était agit d'un sac de pommes de terre. Il le lança et Gon eut la chance d'atterrir, durement certes, mais c'était tout de même mieux que le sol en pierre pavé, sur l'étroit lit de camp qui constituait le seul mobilier de la pièce. Avant de sortir de la cellule, Irumi ne put s'empêcher de narguer celui qu'il pensait inconscient. Il le fit pour le simple plaisir d'exprimer à voix haute sa cruauté en espérant vaguement que sa victime l'entende malgré son coma :

-Toi qui voulais tout savoir de mon petit frère, sache que tu viens de faire connaissance avec la cellule où il a passé la majorité de son enfance et avec un peu de chance je pourrai t'emmener dans sa salle de tortu… euh… de jeux pardon ! Tu verras, je suis sûr qu'il y a des objets dont tu ignorais jusqu'à l'existence !

Sur ces derniers mots, il éclata d'un rire sardonique et sortit en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui, laissant seul un Gon abattu et de plus en plus inquiet pour le sort de son amant et un peu pour le sien. Il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait éviter la catastrophe, il devait impérativement se sortir de là par ses propres moyens, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire avant d'avoir découvert comment contrer les projets de ses ravisseurs et pour cela, il devrait attendre de les avoir rencontrés

La seule chose positive dans toute cette histoire c'était qu'il était conscient, mais cela ne lui serait d'aucune utilité tant que l'usage de ses membres ne lui serait pas revenu dans son entièreté. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire pour le moment, il décida de se reposer un peu en espérant que sa magie ainsi que le fait qu'il ait dévié le coup l'aideraient à se rétablir plus rapidement.

Kanaria savait exactement où l'enfant était enfermé. Avant d'aller vérifier dans quel état il se trouvait, elle avait pris soin de se faire voir d'au moins trois membres de la famille qui avaient paru surpris de la voir revenir en un seul morceau. Elle était convaincue que cela avait dû les conforter dans leur opinion : leur plus belle réussite, leur monstre sanguinaire adoré s'était affreusement adouci.

Puis aussi furtivement que possible, elle s'était glissée dehors en passant par la porte de service et avait couru vers l'annexe où elle avait pénétré si souvent étant plus jeune pour aller réconforter un autre enfant.

Avec des gestes précis, dénotant une grande habitude, elle déverrouilla la porte et désactiva le système qui permettait aux torches de détecter la moindre présence et de s'allumer. Puis, elle entama sa descente d'un pas léger. Elle connaissait par cœur la moindre aspérité, le moindre creux, la moindre bosse de cet endroit.

Bientôt, elle arriva devant la petite cellule et sa vue se brouilla devant le corps qui se trouvait sur le lit de camp. Un instant, passé et présent se confondirent et dans la pénombre, elle crut voir briller une tignasse argentée. Elle cligna des yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la vision avait disparu. Ses cheveux étaient aussi ébouriffés que ceux de son jeune M… de Killua, mais ils n'avaient pas cette couleur extraordinaire de vif argent qui correspondait si bien au caractère tempétueux du démon et à sa merveilleuse vivacité qui animait tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité.

Déterminée à tenir sa promesse, elle ouvrit la porte de la cellule et s'approcha du dormeur. Son corps formait un angle étrange qui devait être extrêmement inconfortable, mais la drogue qu'on lui avait administrée était si puissante qu'il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Actuellement, il gisait, inconscient, là où on l'avait jeté, tel un pantin désarticulé, à la merci de tous ceux qui lui voulaient du mal.

Kanaria hésita un moment, mais se rappelant son engagement, elle arrangea presque tendrement la position de Gon. Une fois qu'elle eut achevé sa tâche, elle examina le jeune homme et devant ses traits fins qui arboraient encore les rondeurs innocentes de l'enfance, elle se demanda, malgré elle, ce que Killua pouvait bien lui trouver.

Ainsi abandonné au sommeil, il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire et pourtant il avait réussi l'exploit de percer la forteresse de glace qui entourait le cœur de Killua depuis des années. Prise d'une impulsion subite, la domestique s'empara de la main molle et froide, chose hautement inhabituelle pour un démon, et se mit doucement à la frotter. Elle fit de même pour le reste de son corps en s'interrogeant sur l'utilité de sa démarche. En effet, elle savait pertinemment que cette drogue assommait le démon le plus coriace pendant dix lunes au minimum.

« Quelle chance avait ce frêle enfant de récupérer avant le délai imparti ? Aucune sans doute… » songea-t-elle dans un soupir découragé.

Néanmoins, elle persévéra pour lui insuffler de la chaleur en espérant que Gon se rendrait compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Tout en le réchauffant, elle s'était mise à parler :

-Tu sais, Killua doit beaucoup t'aimer ! Sa famille a déjà tenté de le faire rentrer ici en kidnappant certaines de ses maîtresses qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, mais jamais il ne s'est mis dans une rage pareille pour elles. Jamais il n'a envisagé de venir les récupérer. Tu es le seul pour qui il ait accepté de revenir dans cette maison qu'il hait tant. Mais ce n'est pas une bonne chose ! S'il vient pour toi, sa famille comprendra qu'il s'est adouci et se servira de toi pour le contrôler.

Le jeune homme s'était réveillé dès qu'elle était entrée dans la cellule. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de la famille de son amant venu lui faire subir quelques tortures, il avait tenté de bouger pour se défendre, mais son corps était toujours lourd comme du plomb.

Cependant, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se préparer psychologiquement à ce qu'on allait lui infliger, des mains douces avaient placé son corps dans une position plus supportable et s'étaient peu après activées à le réchauffer.

Lorsque la voix de la mystérieuse personne s'était élevée, il avait su qu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme aux cheveux roux qu'il avait croisée. Bien que plus ferme, son timbre restait le même. Une fois de plus, il s'émerveilla de ses nouvelles. Son ouïe, déjà fine lorsqu'il n'était qu'un simple humain, était devenue extraordinairement performante. Certes, il fallait qu'il soit concentré pour tout percevoir, mais auparavant, il aurait été incapable de reconnaître une personne qu'il avait simplement entendue chuchoter, à son timbre.

Une énorme vague de soulagement déferla sur le petit brun. Ainsi, Killua s'était maîtrisé et l'avait laissée partir. Néanmoins, il ne comprenait pas ce qui la motivait à l'aider. Peut-être était-elle reconnaissante au démon de l'avoir épargnée et qu'en échange il lui avait arraché la promesse de veiller sur lui. Il ne savait pas à quoi était due cette étrange décision, mais il se promit de la remercier chaleureusement dès qu'il le pourrait.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Gon tentait donc de rassembler ses forces pour ouvrir les yeux. La menace qui planait Killua l'avait galvanisée et le massage qu'elle avait la bonne idée de lui faire diffusait une chaleur bienfaisante dans ses membres engourdis. Il sentait qu'il y était presque. Encore un peu de persévérance et…

Enfin, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, il agrippa une des mains qui massait à présent son bras gauche et prononça d'une voix pâteuse :

-Mer…i… Nom ?

Kanaria sursauta violemment lorsqu'elle sentit une poigne ferme enserrer sa main. Levant les yeux, elle rencontra un regard rubis, chaleureux quoiqu'encore embrumé à cause des effets conjugués de la drogue et du sommeil.

-Kanaria. Répondit-elle presque mécaniquement.

Puis elle se tut et le fixa d'un air abasourdie. Enfin, elle demanda en balbutiant :

-Toi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Personne n'a jamais réussi à se réveiller avant une dizaine de lunes. Or, cela fait à peine deux lunes que tu as été infecté.

-A… dé…v…i…é…

-Quoi ?

La domestique avait du mal à comprendre ce que le jeune homme disait tant son articulation était mauvaise. Alors, elle dégagea doucement sa main de la faible emprise de Gon et la posa sur sa joue. Aussitôt après, sa deuxième main vint finir d'encadrer le visage glacé du démon et elle commença à le masser, comme elle l'avait fait avec le reste de son corps. Elle sentit les muscles de la mâchoire s'animer peu à peu sous ses doigts habiles et bientôt, ils fonctionnèrent sans son aide. Lorsqu'elle reçut un sourire lumineux en retour de ses soins, elle sut qu'elle pouvait arrêter. Elle se recula donc et attendit qu'il parle. Sa langue était encore engourdie, mais son articulation était tout de même meilleure :

-J'ai réussi à blesser Irumi une fois. Son attaque a donc été moins fulgurante et j'ai pu dévier le coup.

-Attends tu es parvenu à blesser Irumi ? l'interrompit Kanaria éberluée.

-Oui bien sûr ! Et donc, au lieu de s'enfoncer dans ma nuque, son aiguille n'a fait que m'entailler la main. Je pense que c'est pour cette raison que j'ai pu me remettre aussi rapidement grâce à votre savant massage. Je vous remercie de m'aider ainsi, mais pourquoi risquez-vous votre vie pour un inconnu ? Est-ce pour remercier Killua de vous avoir épargnée ?

-Comment sais-tu que je l'ai vu ?

-J'ai entendu Irumi vous mettre en garde contre lui ! Oh je suis si heureux qu'il n'ait pas passé sa rage sur vous. Vous n'avez rien à voir dans toute cette histoire ! Je ne voulais pas que vous mouriez par ma faute ! Et…

A ce moment, Gon s'arrêta de parler et se mit à fixer quelque chose. Intrigué, la jeune femme s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il avait, quand il se souleva péniblement et parvint à se mettre assis. Une fois son visage à la hauteur de celui de Kanaria, il tendit son bras vers le col de la jeune femme qui s'était légèrement desserré pendant qu'elle s'occupait de lui et passa une main tiède là où étaient apparues de grandes marques rouges révélatrices et dit :

-Je suis désolé pour ça… Il n'est pas resté totalement impassible n'est-ce pas ? Mais il faut le comprendre, il n'a pas l'habitude d'éprouver un tel sentiment d'inquiétude ! Comme vous l'avez souligné tout à l'heure, je suis la première personne pour qui il est prêt à se mettre en danger.

La domestique enleva sèchement la main du jeune démon et déclara d'un ton coupant tout en arrangeant son col :

-Je le connais bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer et si je t'aide c'est uniquement par amitié pour lui. Tu es le seul à avoir réussi à ramener à la surface une facette de sa personnalité que je croyais disparue à jamais ! D'ailleurs je me demande bien comment tu t'y es pris. Tu n'as vraiment rien d'extraordinaire et ta présence à ses côtés ne lui attirera que des ennuis ! A cause de toi ses parents et ses frères le captureront à nouveau et le tortureront jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne le monstre qu'il était avant de te connaître, puis lorsqu'ils auront atteint leur but, ils te tueront ou pire, ils l'obligeront à te tuer pour être sûrs que tu ne l'influenceras plus jamais.

Horrifié, Gon la regardait s'énerver à mesure qu'elle lui expliquait leur fatal destin. Emu malgré lui par l'inquiétude qui transparaissait à travers sa colère, il l'embrassa spontanément sur la joue et affirma aussi doucement que solennellement :

-Merci d'avoir aussi bien veillé sur lui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Kanaria, nous avons le même but ! Je ne laisserai pas ces monstres toucher au moindre de ses cheveux.

-Ah oui, et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Tu es peut-être réveillé, mais tu tiens à peine assis ! Tss…Tu n'es qu'un gamin inconscient et idéaliste ! Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes ! Les gens que tu veux affronter ont des centaines et des centaines d'années d'expérience ! Tu ferais mieux de te reposer et d'attendre sagement que Killua vienne te sortir du pétrin où tu t'es fourré !

Les poings de Gon s'étaient serrés de colère, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant d'attendre la fin de cette diatribe méprisante en la fixant d'un air plein de défi. Finalement, ce fut elle qui détourna le regard la première. Elle se leva et s'éloigna vers la sortie, mais au moment où elle allait passer la porte de la cellule, Gon la rappela :

-Kanaria, j'ai une dernière faveur à vous demander.

-Laquelle ? fit-elle sans se retourner, mais en s'arrêtant cependant.

-Emmenez-moi un moment dans la pièce qu'Irumi a appelé « la salle de torture ».

Elle se retourna brutalement, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et l'horreur et déclara d'une voix pleine de dégoût incrédule :

-Il n'en est pas question !

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Tu me demandes pourquoi ? T'es incroyable ! C'est à se demander si tu l'aimes réellement !

-Je ne vois pas le rapport !

-Pff… qu'est-ce qu'un gamin comme toi peut connaître à l'amour ?

-Arrêtez avec mon âge ! Vous ne me connaissez pas alors ne me jugez pas ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je suis prêt à faire pour lui épargner la souffrance de venir dans cette maison de fous ! Alors quoi que vous pensiez de moi, je vous en prie montrez-moi la salle où ils l'ont torturé !

-Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi veux-tu voir ce musée des horreurs ?!

-Parce que je veux tout partager avec Killua ! Que ce soit son passé le plus sombre ou ses plus grandes joies je veux tout connaître de lui ! Je veux pouvoir le comprendre et lui assurer que je l'aime quoi qu'il ait fait, ou quoi qu'on lui ait fait et par-dessus tout je veux lui épargner la torture de revoir sa famille, même si pour cela je dois les tuer de mes propres mains !

Kanaria resta un instant interdite devant la passion et la détermination de Gon, puis éclata d'un grand rire en disant entre deux hoquets :

-Tu es presque touchant de naïveté ! Bien si tu veux te faire du mal, je vais t'y emmener ! Ça te fera peut-être revenir à la raison !

Gon tenta de se mettre debout, mais elle l'atteignit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir son mouvement. D'un geste de la main, elle écarta ses protestations et le prit dans ses bras en disant :

-Ne proteste pas, je n'ai pas envie que les cris d'orfraie que tu ne manqueras pas de pousser si tu tombes alertent toute la maisonnée et que Maître Miruki ait l'idée de remettre ses caméras en marche.

-Miruki ? interrogea Gon, sa curiosité prenant le pas sur son humiliation.

-Un autre frère de Killua. C'est le petit génie de la famille il invente à peu près n'importe quoi et toutes ses inventions sont destinées à tuer, à torturer, à neutraliser, ou à espionner. Il est encore plus sadique que maître Irumi !

-Charmant… railla Gon.

-Je te conseille d'être plus respectueux avec la famille de Killua si tu veux survivre à l'entretien que tu auras avec eux demain ! Et fais attention, ce sont des maîtres de la manipulation.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi ! Si vous pouviez seulement tenter de convaincre Killua de ne pas entrer en lui disant que je m'en sortirai seul, je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissant !

-Je le ferais bien, mais il a toujours su déceler mes mensonges !

-Bon sang faites un effort pour me croire ! explosa Gon. Je suis peut-être un gamin, mais c'est Killua qui m'a formé et je suis capable de me défendre seul !

-Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes !

-Ecoutez, si vous avez peur d'eux, c'est votre problème ! Moi, je refuse de me laisser impressionner ! Il n'est pas question que Killua souffre par ma faute ! Alors je vous le redemande : croyez en moi ! Je m'en sortirai seul ! Quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

Kanaria oscillait entre l'admiration et la consternation devant un tel entêtement. Finalement, elle rendit les armes et déclara :

-Je ferai de mon mieux, mais je ne te promets rien !

-Merci de bien vouloir essayer ! affirma Gon en lui souriant gentiment.

La domestique fut surprise qu'il puisse encore lui sourire après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, après la façon méprisante dont elle l'avait traité. Il était bien trop indulgent, bien trop naïf et bien trop gentil il ne survivrait pas longtemps face aux Zaoldyeck. Néanmoins, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de hocher la tête. De toute manière, ils étaient arrivés. Elle déposa doucement le jeune homme sur le sol, le retenant fermement sous les aisselles et déverrouilla la lourde porte en fer qui s'entrouvrit dans un grincement sinistre qui les fit frissonner tous les deux de la tête aux pieds.

Gon regarda sa bienfaitrice et distingua son regard hanté. Alors, il posa une main sur sa joue et tourna son visage vers lui en demandant :

-Vous y êtes déjà allée n'est-ce pas ?

Kanaria hocha la tête sans répondre, l'esprit encore empli des images du jeune corps de Killua brisé à certains endroits et entièrement recouvert de marbrures rouges et de plaies ouvertes. Enfin, elle dit d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion :

-C'était tout le temps moi qu'on faisait venir pour le détacher et le transporter dans sa cellule. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai commencé à le soigner malgré l'interdiction, mais comme sans mes soins, il mettait bien plus de temps à pouvoir subir sans risque une nouvelle séance « d'endurcissement », ils ont fini par accepter ma présence à ses côtés. Ce qu'on lui a infligé est tellement inhumain…

Des larmes s'étaient mises à rouler sur ses joues sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Alors, Gon l'entoura de ses bras, la serra aussi fermement qu'il put et murmura :

-Merci, oh merci d'avoir été là pour lui !

Puis, il se détacha d'elle et avant qu'elle puisse deviner ses intentions, il pénétra dans la salle d'un pas vacillant. Il referma la porte derrière lui, histoire qu'elle ne souffre pas plus et tenta de faire abstraction de l'odeur de sang qui imprégnait encore fortement la pièce.

Entièrement constitué de grès, elle était de dimensions modestes et effectivement, les seules choses que Gon put identifier avec certitude parmi les nombreux instruments disposés ça et là furent des chaînes encastrées dans un mur et différentes sortes de fouets à l'air plus menaçants les uns que les autres.

Il s'approcha de l'établi où ils étaient posés et lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils portaient encore les vestiges de la souffrance infâmante infligée à l'enfant qu'avait été Killua, il fut tenté de les réduire en miettes, mais il se retint de peur de faire sauter toute la maison tant sa rage était grande et d'attirer des ennuis à Kanaria. Il se mit à se promener lentement, observant tout minutieusement, comme s'il voulait graver chaque pierre, chaque éclaboussure de sang dans sa mémoire. A mesure que son inspection se prolongeait, sa colère croissait, son imagination fertile lui projetant aisément les visions des tortures que Killua avait subies. Bientôt, elle forma une boule si énorme qu'il se mit à suffoquer et perdit son peu d'équilibre.

Il tomba d'abord à genoux, il les sentit s'ouvrir au contact du sol, quelques gouttes de son sang se mêlèrent à celui de son amant, le reste de son corps suivit et son front brûlant se retrouva en contact avec le sol glacé. Il resta un long moment étendu là et sa fureur se mua peu en détermination sans faille.

Il se releva péniblement, guérit ses plaies et ses accros à l'aide de la magie, puis sortit. Il retrouva une Kanaria passablement énervée qui piaffait d'impatience sur le pas de la porte.

-Ah ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu là-dedans ? Tu n'as touché à rien j'espère !

-Ramenez-moi à ma cellule ! Si un jour ils se rendent compte que j'ai pénétré dans cette salle grâce à vous, vous n'aurez qu'à dire que vous vouliez me ramener à la raison en m'effrayant ! Vous devriez y arriver, ce ne sera pas vraiment un mensonge, car après tout, je ne suis qu'un gamin impressionnable pas vrai ?

-Mais tu ne veux pas profiter de cette occasion pour t'enfuir ? interrogea la domestique soudain frappé par le changement qui s'était produit en Gon.

Son regard s'était durci, un pli amer avait affiné ses lèvres tendres, tout son être exprimait le désir de vengeance. A ce moment, elle commença à entrevoir l'immense attachement que Gon éprouvait pour Killua et regretta d'avoir insinué qu'il était trop jeune pour aimer. La voix déterminée du jeune homme la sortit de ses réflexions :

-Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas encore assez récupéré ! De plus, je suppose qu'il y a tout un tas de pièges dans le parc et je ne sais pas voler.

-Mais je peux te faire sortir !

-Il n'en est pas question, on saurait tout de suite que c'est vous et je refuse que quiconque se mette en danger pour moi ! En plus, ils ne nous laisseront pas de répit à Killua et à moi tant qu'ils ne se seront pas assurés que je ne transforme pas leur monstre adoré en agneau et je ne veux pas infliger une vie de fugitif à Killua !

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Je les affronterai seul ! Quant à vous, tentez de persuader Killua que je peux m'en sortir sans son aide !

Cette réplique avait été prononcée avec une telle autorité que la domestique dut impressionnée. En effet, le gamin lui rappelait Killua prononçant exactement les mêmes mots un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur rencontre, Kanaria discerna l'incroyable force intérieure du jeune homme et fut tentée de le croire, mais le souvenir de tous les féroces démons réputés invincibles que cette famille avait écrasé comme s'il s'était agit de simples insectes lui revint en mémoire et elle secoua la tête. Aussi convainquant soit-il, il était tout simplement impossible que ce gamin parvienne à faire changer les choses. Le seul qui avait le pouvoir de défier ces monstres tout en ayant une chance de rester en vie, c'était Killua.

Néanmoins, pour donner à Gon une chance d'accomplir cet exploit, elle révéla :

-Lorsqu'on viendra te chercher demain, on te mettra des menottes aux poignets, mais ce ne sont pas n'importe lesquelles. Elles font partie de la panoplie d'inventions de Miruki et ont la capacité de neutraliser la partie de ton imagination qui te fait visualiser les images et te permet de les faire apparaître dans ce monde. Si tu veux avoir une chance de t'en sortir, tu devras subtiliser la clef de ces menottes.

-Hum… le système de verrouillage est-il très élaboré ?

-Non pas vraiment.

-Bon alors au cas où je ne trouverais pas la clef, je vais prendre un fil de fer avec moi.

-Tu sais crocheter une serrure ?

-Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas comme vous moi ! Je n'ai pas toujours dépendu de l'imagination pour vivre ! J'ai appris à faire les choses par moi-même ! On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver !

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle enferma le jeune homme dans la geôle et murmura :

-Bonne chance.

Gon lui adressa un sourire confiant et pour la première fois, elle souhaita réellement protéger ce sourire, non pour plaire à Killua, mais pour l'enfant lui-même. Malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, ce petit bonhomme avait réussi à faire naître en son cœur une pointe d'admiration mêlée de tendresse.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, elle réalisa qu'elle comprenait mieux l'engouement de Killua pour ce jeune homme et même qu'elle approuvait sa décision de venir le chercher malgré le danger. L'innocence que ce jeune démon avait conservée malgré lui était un bien si précieux dans ce monde corrompu qu'elle méritait bien quelques sacrifices pour être protégée…

Gon avait passé le reste de la nuit à s'entraîner pour retrouver une parfaite mobilité et développer ses réflexes. La drogue avait eu le bon goût d'atténuer ses courbatures. Il pouvait donc se mouvoir en ne ressentant qu'une légère gêne à peine perceptible. De ce fait, sa vitesse n'était absolument pas entravée.

Avec l'effet de surprise que sa récupération provoquerait chez ses ravisseurs et l'aide de sa magie, il avait une chance de s'en sortir. Néanmoins, avant de tirer sa révérence, il devait comprendre pourquoi les parents de Killua lui en voulaient tant et comment faire pour qu'ils les laissent tranquilles. Il espérait découvrir cela avec une simple entrevue, mais quoiqu'il arrive, il serait dehors avant le début de l'après-midi. Il se l'était juré.

Lorsque ses sens perçurent le bruit d'une clef qui tournait difficilement dans une vieille serrure, le jeune homme s'efforça de reprendre sa position désarticulée sur le lit et ferma les yeux en respirant aussi calmement et aussi profondément que possible.

Sa ruse sembla fonctionner puisqu'Irumi s'approcha sans aucune méfiance, persuadé que son prisonnier dormait encore.

-Hé toi, le héla-t-il, c'est l'heure de se réveiller !

Le jeune homme gémit et fit semblant de peiner à ouvrir les yeux.

-Allez lève-toi je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

-Où i je ? se contenta de répondre Gon en tordant sa bouche d'une horrible manière.

-Quoi ?

-Où i je ?

-Et merde ! Père et Mère voulaient t'interroger c'est loupé ! Faudra que je pense à dire à Miruki de mieux doser son produit ! Les faiblards comme toi ne sont pas fichus de le supporter ! Oh et je suppose que tu ne peux pas bouger non plus…

Gon avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le sourire sadique qui avait élu domicile sur le visage d'Irumi n'augurait rien de bon pour lui. Il ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer à la vue de l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui et au vu de son sourire qui s'élargissait, le jeune homme sut qu'il avait parfaitement perçut sa peur. Il dut se contenir pour ne pas bondir et arracher les yeux de son ravisseur.

Avant de s'assoir sur le lit étroit, le démon eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de le libérer de sa position inconfortable. Puis, il se pencha sur Gon et commença à promener ses lèvres gourmandes, mais froides sur la chair tendre du cou de sa victime en murmurant :

-Tu es à ma merci ! Je pourrais te souiller à tel point que même mon frère ne voudrait plus de toi. Néanmoins, j'aurais tout le temps nécessaire pour cela dès que Killua aura passé le seuil de cette porte. Je te prendrai sous ses yeux impuissants, mais d'abord, je m'arrangerai pour que ton corps ne soit plus engourdi par la drogue. Ainsi tes cris de douleur pitoyables briseront les derniers lambeaux de cœur que nous avons commis l'erreur de laisser à mon frère ! Pour le moment, voyons si je peux réanimer ta langue… C'est la seule partie dont tu auras besoin aujourd'hui.

Sur ces mots, il fondit sur la bouche de Gon, tel un rapace sur sa proie. Tout en tiraillant énergiquement les joues encore un peu rondes du jeune démon, il prenait férocement possession de l'intérieur de sa bouche. Malgré son envie de hurler, de le repousser, Gon supporta stoïquement cette invasion en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à l'image de Killua. Bientôt, il put voir l'image de son amant en train de l'embrasser et une sensation de bien-être se répandit en lui tant l'image était saisissante de réalisme. Malheureusement, seuls les objets pouvaient se matérialiser dans cet étrange monde.

Il était si concentré que c'est à peine s'il sentit un goût de sang envahir sa bouche alors qu'Irumi lui mordait cruellement la lèvre inférieure.

Une claque retentissante le ramena à la réalité tandis qu'une voix contenant une pointe d'exaspération s'élevait :

-C'est pas le moment de te rendormir ! Parle un peu et si ton articulation n'est pas un peu plus appliquée, tu auras droit à un traitement un peu plus approfondi si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! fit-il en léchant avec délice ses lèvres rougies par le sang du jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour m'emmener voir vos parents au lieu de déblatérer des sornettes ! interrogea Gon, décidé à ne pas tenter le diable, d'une voix calme et froide qui surprit Irumi.

Il haussa les sourcils et sourit ironiquement :

-Tiens je vois que la princesse se sent mieux ! Je le savais, mes baisers peuvent réveiller un mort !

-Ça va les chevilles ! Rêvez pas trop hein ! Si je fais un effort c'est uniquement pour ne plus vous subir, parce qu'après avoir connu la passion de Killua j'ai eu l'impression d'embrasser une plante verte !

-Tu vas me le payer ! gronda Irumi en se jetant sur Gon.

Le jeune démon mordit sa lèvre blessée en se maudissant pour cette dernière pique. Cette fois, il allait en baver, mais il n'était pas question de s'enfuir tant qu'il ne menacerait pas de le tuer. Fermant les yeux, il s'apprêtait à subir sans riposter la violence de l'autre quand une voix familière les interrompit :

-Maître Irumi, je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais vos parents s'impatientent…

-J'arrive, j'arrive ! grommela le démon d'un ton aussi dépité que celui d'un gosse privé de son nouveau jouet.

Il se leva et extirpa la fameuse paire de menottes de sa poche droite. Gon supposa donc que la clef devait s'y trouver aussi.

-Allez lève-toi maintenant !

-Je ne peux pas gros malin ! Vous avez bien vu que votre satané produit m'a privé de toute mon énergie !

-Oh tu ne perds rien pour attendre toi !

Il le tira violemment vers lui et Gon lui tomba dessus comme un poids mort un de ses bras entrant, comme par hasard, en contact brutal avec le flanc droit d'Irumi. Pendant que son vis-à-vis essayait de le repousser tout en le menaçant des pires maux et maudissant sa faiblesse, vif comme l'éclair Gon plongea sa main dans la poche où devait, selon lui, se trouver les clefs. Il n'eut pas longtemps à chercher. D'une torsion du poignet, il fit disparaître sa seule chance de liberté dans sa manche et imagina rapidement un pansement couleur chair pour dissimuler son larcin.

Pour se venger de la perte de temps occasionnée et des paroles railleuses, Irumi lui tordit ses bras dans le dos. Gon s'efforça de rester aussi mou que possible et tomba même à genoux pour parfaire son rôle de pantin, mais il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur pendant l'opération. Tandis que son bourreau s'affairait à serrer les anneaux de fer au maximum, le jeune homme se retrouva face à Kanaria qui le fixait avec une compassion un peu exaspérée, consciente que le prisonnier faisait tout pour irriter son dangereux ravisseur. Il en profita pour lui adresser un clin d'œil complice en mimant :

-Merci…

Au regard ahuri qu'elle lui lança, il comprit qu'elle croyait qu'il n'avait pas récupéré toutes ses capacités. Pour tenter de la persuader, il agrémenta son mime du même sourire confiant qu'il avait arboré cette nuit lorsqu'il s'était mis à marcher.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus. Irumi l'avait de nouveau empoigné et balancé sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de grains. Pendant la montée, il n'eut même pas la consolation d'avoir la présence réconfortante de Kanaria derrière lui, Irumi lui ayant ordonné de passer devant pour ne pas avoir à ouvrir lui-même les portes.

Pestant contre la fainéantise du frère de son amant, Gon prit son mal en patience en tentant d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait le reste de la famille et quelle serait la teneur de l'entrevue. Sa situation fit remonter un vieux souvenir à sa mémoire.

Avec émotion, il se rappela un jour que son père avait évoqué pour lui avec humour sa première rencontre avec les parents de sa mère.

_« -J'étais mort de peur !_

_-Toi Papa, mais pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que j'avais peur qu'ils ne me trouvent pas assez bien pour ta mère ! Or, je savais que s'ils ne me donnaient pas leur bénédiction, elle accepterait quand même de m'épouser, mais elle serait vraiment malheureuse !_

_-Mais ils t'aiment bien Grand-Père et Grand-Mère maintenant !_

_-Oui, mais ça n'a pas été facile de les convaincre ! Au début, il ne voulait pas m'accepter ! J'avais l'impression d'être un accusé déclaré coupable par un jury !_

_-Comment t'as fait alors ?_

_-J'ai dû me fâcher contre eux et leur prouver que le bonheur de ta mère m'importait plus que tout au monde ! »_

Gon revint au présent. La suite était trop douloureuse pour qu'il veuille y repenser. Ses grands-parents avaient été tués peu de temps après cette discussion dans une expérience magique qui avait mal tourné et avait fait exploser leur maison, mettant ainsi le feu à leur village. Sur le moment, personne n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal, mais lors de l'arrestation de ses parents, cet incident avait refait surface et avait conforté tout le monde dans l'opinion que les sorciers étaient dangereux pour la vie d'autrui et qu'il fallait les annihiler.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'immense demeure, le jeune démon dut se contenir pour ne pas hurler tant l'aura qui y régnait était malsaine. Au lieu de cela, il rassembla ses forces pour affronter la démoniaque famille de son amant et se concentra pour retenir le chemin vers la sortie. Il fit à peine attention au luxe tapageur de la maison. C'était clairement destiné à intimider les visiteurs, mais cela manquait tellement de chaleur que le jeune homme y resta totalement indifférent.

Après avoir passé une douzaine de portes, il fut déposé sans douceur sur une chaise d'excellente qualité avec un coussin moelleux à souhait qui amortit bien le choc. Le jeune homme avait à peine eu le temps de faire un léger signe de la main à Kanaria avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse, aussi discrète que la brume passagère d'un matin d'hiver. Une assemblée de sept personnes attendait. Confortablement installés dans des fauteuils et des canapés disposés en arc de cercle, ils formaient un tableau qui s'approchait d'une charmante scène de réunion de famille dans un cadre idyllique si l'on faisait abstraction de l'aura qui s'accordait avec leur visage aussi glacial qu'inexpressif.

Une voix métallique qui correspondait bien au personnage splendidement vêtu, dont le visage était presqu'entièrement dissimulé par une visière retenue par des bandages où un point rouge lumineux tenait lieu d'œil, s'éleva alors arrachant Gon à sa contemplation :

-Que se passe-t-il Irumi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris autant de temps pour ramener notre invité ?

-Demande à Miruki… Il a mal dosé son produit et ce gosse faiblard ne s'en est pas encore remis !

-Ce gosse vous a tout de même blessé ! intervint Gon.

Une claque qui projeta violemment sa tête sur le côté, lui ouvrant l'intérieur de la bouche, suivit sa remarque. Puis, Irumi l'agrippa par les cheveux pour lever son visage vers le sien et dit :

-Toi tu la fermes tant qu'on t'a pas sonné !

Pour toute réponse, Gon lui cracha au visage en déclarant tranquillement :

-Tenez, contrairement à vous je n'ai aucun goût pour le sang, mais comme vous avez l'air d'aimer le mien… C'est cadeau !

Hors de lui, le démon avait déjà levé le bras pour le frapper, mais sa mère l'interrompit à nouveau :

-Il suffit Irumi ! Je te laisserai t'amuser plus tard avec cet impudent, mais je n'ai pas envie que Killua dévaste le salon en retrouvant son jouet trop amoché !

-Quel pragmatisme Madame ! fit Gon avec une pointe d'admiration railleuse.

-Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi petit ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses, ni de quoi je suis capable alors tiens ta langue !

-Au contraire Madame, j'ai une idée très précise du genre de personne que vous êtes, mais si vous croyez que l'écran derrière lequel vous vous cachez ainsi que vos menaces m'impressionnent, c'est que vous me connaissez très mal !

-Ce petit a du cran ! Et en plus, il ne ment pas ! intervint un géant aux cheveux argenté qui devait sans doute être le père de Killua.

-Tu pourrais me soutenir au lieu de l'admirer ! fit sa femme d'une voix aigre.

-Mais je te soutiens très chère ! Ne t'ai-je pas permis d'organiser cette mascarade pour pouvoir récupérer Killua ?

-Ne me mets pas tout sur le dos ! Toi aussi tu ne veux pas que ton fils s'adoucisse et devienne une mauviette !

-Non je ne le veux pas, mais si tu crois qu'il se laissera prendre aussi facilement, tu te trompes ma chère Kikyo !

-Désolé d'interrompre votre charmante scène de ménage, mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous avez jugé bon de me faire venir jusque chez vous de manière aussi cavalière ! Une simple invitation aurait suffit !

Le couple, visiblement étonné qu'on ose s'immiscer dans ses affaires se retourna vers un Gon qui les fixait d'un air mi-ironique, mi-agacé.

-Le gosse a raison ! intervint alors un vieil homme qui dégageait un charisme impressionnant malgré son âge avancé, brisant ainsi la tension qui s'était installé dans le salon. On ne lave pas notre linge sale en public !

Le couple cessa immédiatement de fusiller leur prisonnier du regard et se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Le géant tenta de protester :

-Mais Père ce n'est qu'un prisonnier !

-Peut-être, mais on lui doit des explications Silva !

Gon pensa à l'amour qui unissait sa propre famille et comprit mieux ce qui avait rendu Killua aussi renfermé sur lui-même. Dans ce clan, seul la règle du plus fort primait. La seule forme d'affection semblait être de l'admiration pour la puissance.

Cependant, il remercia l'homme qui avait pris sa défense. Il n'était pas question qu'il manque de savoir vivre envers ceux qui avaient un minimum de considération pour son sort. Le vénérable grand-père de Killua sembla un peu étonné de la politesse que lui manifestait Gon et s'empressa d'entériner ce qu'il prenait pour de la reconnaissance :

-Ne t'emballe pas gamin ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'on te veut !

-D'après ce que j'ai appris de vos démons espions, vous voulez que je quitte Killua, mais je ne vois pas en quoi me kidnapper pourrait influer sur ma décision.

-Les démons espions t'ont dit ça volontairement ? interrogea un démon énorme d'une voix curieuse.

-Ils se sont faits passés pour mes parents, mais sincèrement leurs illusions étaient risibles ! Je n'ai eu aucun mal à les chasser de ma tête après leur avoir soutiré les informations que je désirais ! Vous feriez mieux de ne plus les employer ! Vous qui n'admirez que la force et qui vous prétendez puissants, avoir à votre service des êtres aussi faibles, c'est pathétique !

Toute la famille contempla Gon d'un air clairement éberlué. Tous pensaient que ce jeune homme réputé naïf et insipide, se révélait de plus en plus imprévisible. Ils étaient déroutés par sa franchise railleuse et par sa force mentale, car comme il l'avait souligné, se considérant comme étant les plus forts, ils n'employaient que les meilleurs subalternes. Or, qu'un gamin d'origine humaine, méprisé de tous et de faible constitution ait réussi à chasser des démons majeurs passés maîtres dans la manipulation mentale et dans l'illusion, aussi facilement était aussi insultant qu'inconcevable.

Ce fut le plus vieux des hommes présents dans la pièce qui reprit le plus rapidement ses esprits et demanda :

-Alors tu refuses de quitter Killua ?

-Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? Qu'est-ce que cela m'apporterait ?

Le jeune homme put presque voir le sourire intérieur de chaque personne présente dans la pièce se dessiner sur leur visage. Enfin il leur tendait une perche pour qu'ils puissent revenir sur leur terrain de prédilection : la manipulation. A ne pas en douter, ils allaient tenter de l'acheter par un moyen quelconque, mais ce faisant, ils dévoileraient sans doute leurs intentions.

Au contact de Killua, Gon avait appris à mentir. Autrement, nul doute que le démon aurait compris son amour pour lui depuis longtemps, mais jusqu'à l'aboutissement de sa vengeance, le jeune homme avait refusé la moindre distraction. Il avait donc refoulé son amour pour son partenaire et l'avait exprimé sous la forme d'une banale camaraderie.

Il avait compris comment diminuer la fréquence des battements de son cœur lorsque l'argenté le prenait dans ses bras lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars, compris comment conserver un ton neutre et indifférent lorsque leurs conversations prenaient un tour plus personnelles le soir au coin du feu, compris comment réfréner ses gestes de tendresse spontanés lorsque le démon avait une tache de graisse sur le menton ou une mèche rebelle qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Il se savait donc capable de dissimulation. Il n'avait fait que cela jusqu'à son arrivée sur Démonifurora où il avait enfin osé exprimer ses véritables sentiments, bien plus profonds et passionnés qu'une simple amitié.

Il voulait pousser la famille à dévoiler ses plans pour trouver un moyen de les contrer, mais il devait faire vite, avant que Killua ne débarque pour dévaster le salon de sa mère. D'une part, il voulait éviter à son amant une confrontation inutile et douloureuse avec cette bande d'égoïstes sans cœur et d'autre part, il était persuadé que pour manipuler les manipulateurs, il allait être obligé de se montrer bien plus dur qu'à l'ordinaire, voire même de dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas le moins du monde. Néanmoins, par sa franchise au début de l'entretien, il espérait avoir amoindri voire même désamorcé la méfiance de la famille.

Ce fut l'impatient Irumi, toujours passablement agacé qui répondit le premier :

-Déjà tu aurais la vie sauve !

Gon éclata d'un rire strident qui résonna désagréablement aux oreilles de toute l'assemblée :

-Vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas ? Vous me pensez assez naïf pour croire une bande de manipulateurs comme vous ? En plus, pour le moment vous avez besoin de moi pour contrôler Killua !

-Tu n'es pas en position de faire autrement ! rétorqua Irumi.

-Vraiment ? le nargua Gon. Mais ne m'avez-vous pas enlevé parce que justement j'étais en train d'acquérir une grande influence sur votre précieux monstre et que vous aviez peur que je réduise tout votre travail à néant ?

-Toi, tu le savais ! Tu le faisais exprès pour nous tourner en ridicule ! gronda Irumi.

-Tais-toi Irumi ! ordonna sa mère. Tu te rends ridicule tout seul, ce petit ne connaissait même pas notre existence !

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous Madame.

Sans prendre en compte l'intervention de Gon, Kikyo continua son explication :

-Non comme tous les humains, il a dû tomber amoureux de ton frère et le persuader qu'il l'était aussi ! Tu sais comme Killua est aisément manipulable ! En plus, il est toujours attiré par la nouveauté et qu'un être aussi innocent que celui-là puisse aimer un être corrompu comme lui a dû le fasciner ! Voilà tout ! Ce n'est qu'un engouement passager et lorsqu'il se lassera, cet humain qui se fait passer pour un démon aura le cœur brisé et nous n'entendrons plus jamais parler de lui !

-Mais Mère même mon imbécile de frère ne peut pas avoir été attiré par cette larve ?! Tant d'innocence, c'est à vomir !

-Je sais Irumi, mais c'est ainsi ! Tu sais que ton frère a toujours été avide de nouvelles expériences !

Gon savait que la femme avait prononcé cette tirade méprisante pour le mettre en colère, mais il leur fit rapidement comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe :

-Sauf votre respect Madame, votre raisonnement ne tient pas plus que celui de votre fils. Si ce n'était qu'un engouement passager, pourquoi me kidnapper ? Killua tient beaucoup plus à moi que vous ne voulez l'admettre !

-C'est impossible il n'a plus de…

-De cœur ? Eh bien si ! Figurez-vous que vos tortures en avaient laissé une partie ! J'ai trouvé ce morceau qui lui restait et je me suis installé dedans ! Pourquoi cela vous gêne-t-il tant ?

-Tu es bien trop faible pour lui convenir et tu l'adoucis bien trop !

-En êtes-vous certaine ?

-Oh sans aucun doute ! Les lubies que tu lui mets en tête sont en train de réduire tous nos efforts à néant et il n'est pas question que nous te laissions faire ! Ton manque de férocité pathétique déteint sur lui et bientôt il deviendra un pacifique aussi idiot que toi !

Gon, s'étrangla presque intérieurement en entendant la mère de son amant parler de lui comme un être aisément manipulable. Au contraire, le démon qu'il côtoyait était aussi sauvage et indomptable qu'un ouragan et il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Le jeune homme avait mis dix longues années pour ouvrir cette petite brèche par laquelle s'échappait son amour, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle était encore fragile et pouvait se rétracter à tout moment. L'argenté n'était pas encore habitué à ces sentiments inconnus et il ne connaissait pas non plus la face la plus sombre de Gon, celle qui ne se manifestait que lorsque l'un de ses proches étaient en danger, celle qui le poussait à rompre avec son innocence, celle qui le transformait en être froid, focalisé sur un seul but : sauver ceux qu'il aimait, celle qui le faisait désagréablement ressembler à un membre de la famille de Killua. En plus de l'inconstance du démon, le jeune homme craignait également que cette facette de sa personnalité ne rebute son amant qui admirait tant l'innocence qu'il était parvenu à conserver malgré les tragédies qui avaient parsemé son jeune destin de larmes et de sang. Ainsi, tout en songeant que cette femme ne connaissait absolument pas la véritable force de son fils, Gon se força à dire :

-Avez-vous de l'estime pour votre fils Madame ?

-Pour la cruauté qu'il est capable de montrer oui.

-Alors pensez-vous réellement qu'un simple humain qui était un enfant, qui plus est, ait pu le manipuler s'il était aussi faible que vous le pensez ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que je suis moins naïf que vous semblez le supposer ! Pensez-vous réellement que mon innocence ait pu résister longtemps au contact d'un démon ? Il m'a appris très tôt que la seule loi qui valait la peine d'être connue en ce monde était celle du plus fort ! Croyez-moi si j'avais encore eu quelques illusions sur une possible histoire d'amour entre nous, la dispute que nous avons eue hier me les a ôtées. Néanmoins, grâce à lui j'ai pu devenir un démon, j'ai un toit luxueux où je peux vivre et il m'apprend à développer mes nouvelles capacités alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le quitter surtout si vous me dites que je peux le manipuler comme bon me semble. Quel imbécile renoncerait à un garde du corps et à des nuits passionnées ? Alors je vous le redemande. Que m'offrez-vous pour que je m'éclipse discrètement ?

Le jeune démon voyait bien qu'il les avait tous impressionnés. Aucune des personnes rassemblées n'avaient songé que cette apparence naïve pouvait dissimuler un tel machiavélisme. Gon dut se retenir de jubiler. Il les avait bernés. En s'inspirant d'éléments de la réalité, il était parvenu à rendre son mensonge assez convainquant pour qu'ils s'y laissent tous prendre. Avec un peu de chance, ils allaient enfin dévoiler quelque chose qui lui permettrait de gagner du temps, voire de les contrer. Aussi, enfonça-t-il le clou pour les pousser à bout. Il commençait à être inquiet, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de son amant et cette aura malsaine perturbait ses sens, l'empêchant de discerner quoi que ce soit :

-Si rien ne me satisfait, je continuerai à étendre mon influence sur Killua jusqu'à le rendre aussi inoffensif qu'un enfant.

Un sourire presqu'admiratif avait élu domicile sur les lèvres de Kikyo et ce fut d'un ton bien plus aimable qu'elle s'adressa à Gon :

-Alors tu pourrais lui briser le cœur en lui révélant ce que tu viens de nous dire quand nous te le demanderions ?

-Vous pensez qu'il sera tellement blessé qu'il deviendra encore plus cruel qu'avant c'est bien ça ?

-Exactement. Tu es intelligent jeune homme !

-Et que gagnerais-je en échange ?

-Une place de choix au sein du conseil royal et une belle villa aux abords de la capitale.

Gon fit mine de réfléchir, tout en imaginant la réaction de fierté que Killua aurait lorsqu'il lui raconterait comment il avait réussi à gagner du temps contre sa famille. Il était maintenant quasiment certain de pouvoir sortir d'ici en évitant à son amant de revoir sa famille. Un sursis lui serait accordé avec Killua et ensemble ils parviendraient sans doute à trouver une solution. Sa joie était perceptible, il le savait, mais ces monstres se fourvoyaient sans doute sur les raisons qui le poussaient à se réjouir. C'est donc avec un sourire confiant qu'il répondit :

-Vendu !

A ce moment, une aura meurtrière d'une violence inouïe balaya celle malsaine qui régnait jusqu'alors. Etonné, Gon scruta attentivement les personnes qui lui faisaient face, cherchant à deviner qui était mécontent de sa réponse, mais il s'aperçut rapidement que cette aura provenait de son dos.

Le lendemain, Killua se réveilla de fort mauvaise humeur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ses rêves avaient été peuplés de cauchemars où Gon, le corps et l'esprit brisé par les tortures infligées, le suppliait de venir le sauver.

Il était à peine six lunes et il était déjà habillé de pied en cap, piaffant d'impatience de partir délivrer Gon. Il parvint à manger en se disant qu'il aurait sans doute besoin de forces pour affronter les retrouvailles avec sa famille.

Il se mit en route à neuf lunes et parcourut en courant la distance qui le séparait de la propriété ancestrale. Il parvint devant la grille une demi-lune avant l'horaire prévu, mais la fidèle Kanaria patientait déjà à la porte. Elle eut un mince sourire en le voyant arriver :

-J'ai l'impression d'être revenue quelques siècles en arrière lorsque vous viviez encore ici et que je vous attendais au retour de vos missions.

-Je m'en souviens ! C'est même devant cette même porte que je t'ai proposée de venir t'installer avec moi et que tu as gentiment refusé… Dis Kana… Il va bien n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne lui ont pas fait trop de mal ?

-Non jeu… Killua ! J'ai veillé sur lui comme je vous l'ai promis ! Je comprends que vous soyez attaché à lui ! Il m'a juré qu'il s'en sortirait seul et je suis presque tentée de le croire !

-Comment ça il te l'a juré ? N'était-il pas inconscient à cause de cette maudite drogue concoctée par Miruki ?

-Apparemment, Gon est parvenu à dévier le coup d'Irumi et l'aiguille n'a fait que lui effleurer la main. Il n'a pas perdu conscience, mais était totalement paralysé jusqu'à ce que je le masse. Il a même réussi à marcher hier !

-Pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu alors ?

-Il ne voulait pas que j'ai d'ennuis et se sentait encore trop faible pour parcourir la distance nécessaire pour vous rejoindre !

-C'est tout lui ça de penser aux autres avant sa propre sécurité ! s'attendrit Killua.

-Oui… C'est vrai que ce côté de sa personnalité est assez fascinant à observer pour nous qui n'avons connu que violence et trahisons !

-Haha… Toi aussi tu t'es prise d'affection pour lui !

-Un peu… Je dois bien l'avouer. Ce gamin est si franc qu'il en devient charmant !

-C'est surtout un idéaliste… grommela l'argenté en se rappelant soudain que Gon pensait encore une fois pouvoir s'en sortir sans lui.

-Mais Killua, je vous assure qu'il était sérieux ! Il ne veut pas que vous rentriez dans la propriété.

-Kana… Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a convaincu de m'empêcher d'entrer !

-Eh bien… C'est-à-dire que…

Son visage, devenu aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux, était encore plus parlant que ses balbutiements embarrassés. Comprenant que Gon avait maintenant une alliée qui voulait contrarier ses propres plans, Killua oscilla entre la colère et l'amusement. Son jeune amant avait encore bien des choses à apprendre s'il pensait que la présence de Kana allait le faire renoncer à ses projets de sauvetage.

Jugeant qu'il avait perdu assez de temps, il passa la grille d'un bond aussi puissant que majestueux et atterrit gracieusement derrière la jeune femme. Celle-ci resserra nerveusement les mains sur son lourd bâton qui ne la quittait presque jamais. Voyant cela, Killua interrogea d'une voix douce, mais qui recelait une pointe de menace :

-Je sais que je t'ai offert mon amitié Kana, mais tu ne vas tout de même pas oser me frapper ?

-N…Non jeune Maître… finit par admettre la pauvre domestique déchirée entre son inquiétude pour Gon, celle pour Killua et par son désir de respecter la parole qu'elle avait donné au jeune démon.

-Bien. J'aime mieux ça ! fit Killua tout de suite plus conciliant.

-Puis-je tout de même vous accompagner ?

-Bien sûr si tu le souhaites !

Ils s'élancèrent ensemble, puissants, agiles et gracieux et la longue allée fut traversée en un temps record. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la porte où se tenait la réunion, Killua avait encore un quart de lune d'avance. Il fit signe à sa compagne de ne pas se manifester et se pencha vers la porte restée entrouverte par où un silence perplexe régnait. Le démon se demanda comment Gon avait réussi l'exploit de déconcerter toute sa famille dont la réputation de blasée n'était plus à faire. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question, car la voix de son arrière grand-père s'éleva et il se concentra pour écouter l'échange. Pour être plus à son aise, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et son cœur se serra quand il aperçut le profil enflé de Gon qui, attaché sur une chaise, faisait fièrement face à sa terrible famille.

Néanmoins, son admiration fut de courte durée. Sans trace apparente de manipulation ou de torture, un autre Gon apparut. Un Gon impitoyable, matérialiste et machiavélique qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait vaguement entrevu l'existence de cette facette lors de leurs combats sur Clarityce lorsque le jeune homme imaginait des stratégies imparables pour prendre au piège leurs ennemis, sans leur laisser la moindre chance de survie. Mais en sa compagnie, il semblait presque oublier sa vengeance pour reprendre une part de l'enfance qu'on lui avait volée. Il avait donc toujours pensé que cette face sombre de Gon n'avait été qu'une conséquence de la vengeance qu'il voulait accomplir et qu'elle s'était évaporée il y a quelques jours, car elle était totalement étrangère à sa véritable nature. Il ne comprenait donc pas comment le Gon passionné qu'il côtoyait chaque jour, celui qui, quelques heures auparavant, lui avait avoué en pleurant qu'il ne supportait pas que son amour soit considéré comme une chimère, puisse évoquer leur relation avec une telle indifférence, qu'il puisse avouer sans sourciller qu'il l'avait manipulé, qu'il puisse le traiter de monstre. Etait-il toujours en colère contre lui ? Non cela ne lui ressemblait pas… Mais alors pourquoi ?

Un moment, il espéra vaguement que sa famille l'ait forcé à parler ainsi, ou qu'il leur mente, mais au vu de la surprise qui régnait dans le salon, il sut qu'elle n'était pour rien dans cette confidence et comme eux, il ne discerna pas la moindre trace de mensonge. Ni accélération des battements du cœur, ni altération du visage.

Atterré, il ne put que rester accroupi devant la porte jusqu'à la conclusion du marché sordide que Gon venait tranquillement de passer avec sa famille. Le doute n'était plus permis : il était stupidement tombé amoureux d'un menteur de génie qui se servait de son air naïf pour piéger tout le monde…

Une rage meurtrière décuplée par l'humiliation et la sensation d'avoir été dupé s'était emparée de lui. Juste après la dernière réplique de celui qu'il avait considéré comme étant l'être le plus aimant qu'il ait jamais rencontré, il se leva et poussa doucement la lourde porte du salon. Sa famille ne sembla pas prise au dépourvue par son arrivée. Son père sembla même très satisfait de le voir. En revanche, Gon ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui…

Obligé de tenir son rôle de paralysé, le jeune homme ne put tourner la tête vers l'intrus, mais un frisson de mauvais augure lui parcourut l'échine. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque d'une voix plaisante, le géant s'enquit :

-Alors mon cher fils comment trouves-tu ton nouveau protégé auquel tu as l'air tant attaché ? Je suis fier de toi, il est bien moins naïf qu'il y paraît ! Fais attention à l'avenir ! Ne nous induis plus en erreur. Ta mère et moi nous faisions beaucoup de soucis ! Nous avons cru que votre amour était sincère et pourrissait toute l'éducation que nous nous étions échinés à t'offrir. Maintenant que nous savons tout, nous pouvons te le rendre sans crainte !

-Il n'en n'est pas question ! siffla Killua d'une voix méconnaissable. J'ai bien envie d'aiguiser mes griffes sur sa chair tendre, mais le sang d'une telle créature ne vaut même pas la peine de souiller mes doigts !

-Tu as tort, ce petit a un sang délicieux ! intervint Irumi.

-Vraiment ? Moi j'ai trouvé qu'il avait un goût de trahison…

-Killua… tenta le jeune homme d'une voix douce dans l'espoir de l'amadouer.

-Non… ne dis plus rien ! Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre !

-Mais…

-Suffit ! Garde tes mensonges ! Irumi, si tu aimes tant son sang, je te le laisse fais-en ce que tu veux, mais accorde-moi une faveur…

-Laquelle ? interrogea son frère d'une voix méfiante.

-Quand tu auras fini de t'amuser avec lui, arrache-lui cette langue qui ne lui a servi que pour manipuler et envoûter !

-Ah j'aime mieux ça Killua ! Enfin je retrouve cette admirable cruauté ! s'exclama sa mère. Tu nous laisses ton jouet tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Faites de lui ce qu'il vous plaira.

A ses mots, il sortit de la pièce sans se retourner. Il avait même oublié la présence de la discrète Kanaria qui avait assisté à la scène avec une horreur stupéfaite. Elle ne comprenait pas comment l'être charmant qui s'était battu avec tant d'acharnement pour retrouver des forces et ainsi éviter à Killua de revoir ses parents avait pu se transformer en un démon froid et aussi manipulateur que toute la famille Zaoldyeck. Néanmoins, elle ne s'attarda pas pour comprendre. Pour le moment son jeune maître avait besoin d'elle. Aussi se précipita-t-elle à sa suite…

Gon resta un instant prostré, atterré par la cruauté dont son amant venait de faire preuve. Un sourire amer, bien loin de ses habituels sourires enfantins se dessina sur son visage qui prit un pli dur. Il avait raison. Depuis le début, Killua se méfiait de lui. Il ne lui avait jamais fait confiance. Il n'avait émis aucun doute sur la véracité de ses propos. Il ne s'était même pas demandé pourquoi il disait de telles horreurs. Pensait-il réellement qu'il avait joué un rôle pendant ces dix dernières années. Il avait toujours cru que l'argenté était l'être qui le connaissait le mieux, mais s'il le croyait capable d'une telle trahison, alors ce ne devait pas être le cas. S'il le croyait capable d'une telle trahison, alors c'était qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu.

Pendant son bref moment d'abattement, la famille avait continué à bavarder comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Mère, êtes-vous sûre que Killua est aussi cruel que vous le pensez ? interrogea le gros démon.

-Il vient de nous laisser son amant non ?

-Miruki a raison, intervint Irumi, on aurait dû lui demander de le tuer lui-même pour nous prouver qu'il était redevenu ce bon vieux Killua !

-Enfin, Irumi, au contraire Killua vient de faire un très beau geste ! Dans la rage où il était, il l'aurait réduit en bouillie en un rien de temps, or il sait à quel point vous aimez vous amuser avec les proies ! Vous pouvez attendre qu'il récupère ses sens et ensuite vous pourrez vous en donner à cœur joie !

-Vous avez raison Mère.

Gon avait assisté à cet échange dans un état second, mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient, un raz de marée de rage avait déferlé en lui. Il venait de se rappeler d'où provenait l'incapacité de Killua à faire confiance à quelqu'un. Les images de la salle de torture lui revenaient en mémoire par vagues brûlantes.

Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt à exploser, il ferma les yeux pour qu'on ne voie pas qu'ils étaient devenus entièrement bleus. Il respira profondément pour tenter de se calmer et interrogea d'une voix dangereusement douce :

-Depuis combien de temps saviez-vous que Killua était derrière la porte ?

-Oh Mère l'a su dès qu'il a passé la grille ! J'ai installé des caméras qui sont directement branchées sur son écran ! répondit Miruki.

-N'essaie pas de gagner du temps gamin. Ramène-le dans sa cellule Irumi ! fit la mère de Killua en se levant.

C'est le moment que Gon choisit pour laisser exploser sa fureur. Depuis que Killua était entré dans la pièce, il savait qu'il devrait s'en sortir tout seul. Il avait donc récupéré la clef, l'avait glissée dans la serrure et avait attendu l'instant propice.

Même les fameux Zaoldyeck furent surpris par la fulgurance de l'attaque. Ils n'eurent que le temps d'entendre un léger déclic. Lorsqu'ils regardèrent vers la chaise où Gon était prisonnier, il n'y avait plus personne.

Un choc violent contre le mur du salon les fit se retourner. Le jeune homme qu'ils croyaient paralysé avait pris Kikyo à la gorge et l'avait plaquée contre le mur qui s'était légèrement déformé sous la pression que Gon exerçait sur lui…


	8. Chapter 8

Kikou voici un nouveau chapitre et malgré quelques scènes un peu dures, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^ Désolée pour le manque de mise en page ! ^^'

**Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard :**

Il voulait fuir. Fuir cette maison qui ne lui avait jamais rien apporté d'autre que de la tristesse et des souffrances, fuir cette aura infecte qui semblait contaminer la moindre pensée, fuir ses souvenirs et par-dessus tout fuir ce démon envoûtant qui l'avait trahi de la manière la plus ignominieuse qui soit.

Sa peine fut bientôt remplacée par une haine brûlante et un certain fatalisme, comme si l'imposante maison, où il n'avait connu que violences et trahisons, annihilait le peu d'optimisme qui lui restait. A mesure que les couloirs défilaient devant lui, que les portes volaient contre les murs sous sa colérique poussée, il redevenait peu à peu le froid démon que Gon avait rencontré dix ans auparavant. Dans la région de son cœur, la fine pellicule de glace qui avait commencé à fondre sous l'influence de son protégé se transforma en iceberg impénétrable dès qu'il atteignit le parc. Il allait franchir la grille en fer forgé lorsqu'une poigne, aussi douce que ferme, le retint.

Il se retourna brutalement, l'œil furieux, prêt à lacérer l'impudent qui osait le retenir dans ce lieu maudit, mais au moment où sa main, transformée par ses soins en instrument de mort, plus dur et plus tranchant qu'un diamant s'apprêtait à s'abattre, des cheveux flamboyants déchirèrent le ruban de rage opaque qui l'aveuglait et il retint son coup. Seule une personne possédait une teinte de cheveux aussi vive et elle était l'unique démone qu'il estimait encore un peu.

-Kanaria, grogna-t-il, que diable fais-tu là ?! Retourne vite dans la maison ou tu auras encore des ennuis !

Kanaria, car en effet c'était bien elle, n'avait pas eu énormément de mal pour retrouver son « jeune Maître » favori. Il lui avait suffit de suivre le fracas des battants à moitié encastrés dans les murs.

Quand enfin elle le rattrapa et le vit se tourner vers elle les yeux fous, décidé à la mettre à mort, elle sut qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de raviver un jour la douceur qu'elle avait entr'aperçue ces dernières heures.

Ses pupilles étaient devenues aussi indistinctes que celles de son frère Irumi et sa soif de meurtre aussi impitoyable que celle de chacun des membres de sa famille. Cependant, le coup mortel qu'elle attendait ne fit que sectionner quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

Les yeux brillants d'espoir, elle sonda ceux de Killua et fut heureuse de voir que la lucidité semblait y avoir repris ses droits. Elle prit néanmoins le temps de se remettre de sa frayeur avant de répondre d'une voix ferme :

-Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser partir dans cet état ! Vous auriez pu commettre un crime irréparable qui vous aurait valu la peine capitale !

-Et alors ? De toute manière, il n'y a plus grand-chose qui m'attache à cette vie.

-Ne vous laissez pas abattre Killua ! cria presque la domestique affolée à l'idée de le perdre et désespérée de le voir si apathique. Vous avez surmonté tous leurs coups montés, qui vous dit que ce que nous avons vu n'en était pas un ?

Killua esquissa un bref sourire, conscient et heureux de la réelle affection que lui portait Kanaria, mais sa colère revint quand il entendit les paroles optimistes de son amie. Elles faisaient écho à ce qu'il avait appelé de tous ses vœux, mais il fallait regarder la réalité en face. Il avait été trahi. Aussi répondit-il d'une voix coupante :

-Il suffit Kanaria. Je ne veux plus en parler !

-Mais Killua ils l'ont peut-être forcé à dire ça ! Il est si innocent ! Ils l'ont sûrement manipulé ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement !

-Il n'y avait aucune trace de manipulation Kana… Il était parfaitement lucide et le pire c'est qu'il ne semblait même pas regretter ses propos !

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce ne peut pas être vrai ! fit la jeune femme en secouant violemment ses tresses comme pour rejeter la réalité trop difficile à supporter.

Pris de compassion pour cette femme, qui, comme lui, avait été berné par l'adorable, l'angélique minois de Gon, le démon s'approcha d'elle, lui releva le menton et dit avec une douceur mêlée de résignation :

-Moi aussi j'aurais souhaité que ce soit un cauchemar, mais ça ne l'est pas ! Et pourtant je voulais croire en cette innocence, en cette franchise, en cette spontanéité que je percevais en lui, mais ma famille peut déceler le moindre mensonge. Or, si elle a paru surprise par ses propos, elle ne les a pas mis en doute. C'est impossible qu'il les ait tous bernés et de toute manière, cela n'aurait pas de sens !

-Mais vous aussi pouvez déceler le mensonge !

-Je le croyais, mais je pense que j'étais trop attaché à lui pour être d'une quelconque objectivité ! J'ai été envoûté, je l'admets, mais maintenant tout est fini je ne veux pas d'un être aussi calculateur que ma mère pour ami.

-Vous allez vraiment le leur laisser ? interrogea la jeune femme en frissonnant.

A cette question, le regard de son interlocuteur se ferma et son visage reprit cette expression bestiale qu'elle haïssait tant. Enfin il répondit d'une voix tranchante :

-Oui et même s'il souffre, même s'il supplie qu'on l'achève, je t'interdis d'aller le secourir comme tu l'as fait pour moi ! Ne te laisse plus avoir par lui Kana ou je ne te le pardonnerai pas !

La menace contenue dans ces derniers mots fit trembler la démone qui répondit par un oui mort-né, interrompu qu'il fut par un hurlement inhumain qui contenait autant de rage que de douleur :

-ARRETEZ ÇA SUFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIT !

Ce cri déchira le silence la faisant sursauter. Avec horreur, elle reconnut tant bien que mal le timbre déformé de Gon. Il était pourtant loin de la maison. C'était étrange qu'ils l'entendent aussi distinctement. La douleur qu'il devait éprouver était sans doute abominable pour que sa voix leur parvienne ainsi. Vivement, elle tourna la tête vers son vis-à-vis et le vit en train d'observer la propriété avec, au fond des yeux, un mélange de délectation, d'envie et de curiosité malsaine. D'une voix assortie à son terrifiant regard, il commenta avec satisfaction :

-Ah tiens, il semble que ça ait commencé…

Un instant, il resta planté là, l'oreille aux aguets dans l'attente d'une nouvelle manifestation de souffrance, mais seul régnait un silence aussi opprimant et inquiétant que l'avait été ce hurlement soudain.

Visiblement déçu, le sadique Killua se détourna. Une fois de plus, il s'apprêta à partir, mais au moment où il fléchit les genoux, Kanaria le retint encore une fois. Il se tourna vers elle sans dissimuler son exaspération et vociféra :

-Quoi encore ?!

-Euh… vous n'allez pas faire de bêtise hein ? osa-t-elle demander.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce cri m'a rappelé à quel point j'aimais contempler la souffrance… sourit-il méchamment.

-Qu'allez-vous faire alors ?

-Je pars à la chasse !

Sur ces derniers mots, il se dégagea sans douceur des mains aimantes de son amie et s'envola assouvir ses sombres desseins.

Kanaria laissa mollement retomber son bras. D'un regard pensif, elle couva la silhouette gracieuse qui disparaissait au loin, jusqu'à ce que l'horizon l'engloutisse. Son cœur tendre plaignit ceux qui croiseraient le chemin de son Maître. L'ange de la mort n'était pas d'humeur à être doux.

A pas lents, elle retourna vers le manoir en se mordant la lèvre. De nombreuses questions tournaient dans sa tête sans trouver de réponse. Elle se demandait si le jeune démon était encore en vie malgré le silence qui avait suivi son cri, ce qui l'avait poussé à raconter ces horreurs à la famille de Killua et par-dessus tout elle s'interrogeait sur la sincérité de l'amour du petit brun.

Son ami argenté l'avait fait douter, pourtant elle se souvenait encore de la détermination de Gon à vouloir épargner son amant. A ce moment il ne jouait pas la comédie. Elle en aurait mis sa main à couper… Mais alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait été la cause d'un revirement aussi radical ?

Elle cherchait toujours la solution à cette énigme, lorsque des pas précipités se firent entendre…

Le premier moment de surprise passée, la mère de Killua affecta une moue délicieusement féminine et remarqua avec des trémolos dans la voix :

-Ce n'est pas très chevaleresque de ta part de t'attaquer à une faible femme !

Son bourreau fit mine de réfléchir à ses propos, prit un air très embêté, se mordit la lèvre, desserra imperceptiblement sa prise et sourit intérieurement lorsqu'un air de triomphe commença à s'afficher sur le visage de sa captive. Instantanément, il enfonça cruellement ses griffes dans la chair tendre et répondit :

-Mais chère Madame, rappelez-vous ! J'ai été élevé par un démon, non par un chevalier ! De plus, je ne considère pas comme un être faible une femme capable de faire subir les pires tortures à son fils pour qu'il puisse devenir plus fort. Alors n'essayez pas de m'amadouer avec vos comédies larmoyantes sur le sexe réputé faible !

Malgré sa position de faiblesse, Kikyo arborait un sourire ironique. Pas le moins du monde inquiète elle persifla :

-Tiens le petit chaton a des griffes !

-Oui et d'ailleurs je suis étonné que ce soit du sang et non de la glace qui s'écoule de vous ! rétorqua Gon en fixant d'un air faussement surpris le liquide rubis qui s'écoulait de la nuque de son otage.

Entendant un léger bruit froufroutant derrière lui il prévint d'une voix glaciale :

-Si vous tenez un tant soit peu à cette femme, ne m'approchez pas et retournez à votre place !

-Irumi tu t'es fait doublement berné ! se moqua sa mère. Ce petit n'est pas paralysé et en plus, il est parvenu à te prendre les clefs des menottes.

-Comment as-tu fait ça ? éructa l'interpelé en tremblant de tous ses membres.

Il luttait pour ne pas se jeter sur le brun, sachant que cela causerait irrémédiablement la mort de sa mère, non pas que ça le dérange vraiment lui personnellement, mais son père et le roi appréciaient cette femme et en commettant cet acte irréfléchi, il pourrait perdre sa situation plus que confortable. La voix railleuse du jeune démon le sortit de ses pensées, faisant ainsi redoubler sa fureur :

-Mais tout simplement en profitant de l'ego surdimensionné de votre fils Madame, d'ailleurs, je me doute de qui il le tient ! Vous n'en avez peut-être pas encore pleinement conscience, mais vous vous êtes fait bernée autant que lui Madame !

La femme esquissa un geste pour se venger de cette remarque, mais d'un coup de genou bien placé ainsi que d'une pression appuyée sur le fin cou blanc, il la remit à sa place, la faisant à moitié suffoquer.

Quant à Irumi, ses tremblements s'étaient accentués et des filets de sang coulaient de ses mains signes des intenses efforts qu'il fournissait pour ne pas annihiler Gon. Parfaitement conscient de la rage de la famille, celui-ci éclata de rire et dit :

-A ce que je vois, vous ne supportez pas plus que moi d'être les dindons de la farce ! Les puissants démons millénaires bernés par un novice ! Oh vous ferez moins les fiers quand la nouvelle se répandra !

-Encore faut-il que tu puisses ressortir vivant d'ici ! cracha Irumi.

-Enfin fils, fit le géant d'un ton conciliant, nous sommes entre gens de bonne compagnie, alors tâchons de discuter calmement ! Qu'est-ce-qui pourrait te convaincre de taire ce regrettable incident et laisser partir ma femme ? interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers Gon.

Le jeune homme manqua de s'étouffer devant tant de mauvaise foi. D'un ton qui reflétait son incrédulité, il s'exclama :

-Pensez-vous réellement que je suis assez naïf pour vouloir passer un marché avec vous ?

Le visage de Silva lui apprit que oui, il le croyait assez stupide pour lui refaire confiance. Soupirant d'exaspération, le jeune homme se dit que même s'il parvenait à sortir d'ici vivant et à reconquérir Killua, sa famille ne les lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne leur aurait pas prouvé sa valeur. Comme un silence pesant s'était installé, il le rompit, se sentant obligé de répondre lui-même à la question qu'il venait de poser :

-Merci, mais non merci ! Je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier la manière dont s'est déroulée ma première tentative !

-Mais… tenta-t-il de protester.

-Gardez votre salive Monsieur ! De toute façon, rien de ce que vous pourrez me proposer ne m'intéresse !

-Ecoute au moins ce qu'il a à dire gamin ! intervint le père de Silva visiblement choqué qu'un étranger ose interrompre son fils. Tu pourrais le regretter ! Tu es un privilégié, les Zaoldyeck n'ont pas pour habitude de marchander, mais ce qu'ils offrent est toujours mirifique !

-Vous me décevez Grand-père ! Je pensais que vous aviez compris que les flatteries ne fonctionnent pas avec moi ! De plus, je sais pertinemment que vos enfants et petits enfants se jetteront sur moi dès que j'aurais relâché cette dame !

-Mais que veux-tu à la fin ?! interrogea Silva exaspéré.

-Nous venger.

-Qui nous ?

-Killua et moi bien entendu !

-Killua… mais tu nous as assuré que tu ne l'aimais pas. S'exclama Kikyo d'une voix stridente.

-Vous n'êtes pas la seule à savoir mentir Madame.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Gon vit quelques membres de la famille, dont les parents de son amant, se décomposer pendant qu'ils assimilaient le fait qu'il avait réussi à tous les duper.

Assez fier de lui, le jeune homme laissa un sourire satisfait s'ancrer sur son visage, mais il aurait dû se douter qu'il s'agissait seulement du calme avant la tempête. En effet, Miruki, le cerveau de la famille, réalisa presque immédiatement que la déclaration de Gon avait un effet à double tranchant et il éclata d'un grand rire qui étonna tout le monde.

Seul le jeune homme, conscient que la moindre seconde d'inattention pouvait lui être fatale, resta concentré sur sa proie et ne tourna pas la tête vers lui.

-Miruki ! Rugit sa mère. Cesse de rire de notre humiliation !

-Vous n'avez donc pas compris Mère ?

-Compris quoi ? Explique-toi enfin !

Irumi fut le premier à comprendre l'hilarité de son frère et se joignit à lui, plus modérément cependant, aussi put-il expliquer à sa mère :

-Le crétin ! Il s'est sabordé lui-même ! Il a brisé leur relation en voulant nous mentir !

-Haha, cet idiot vient de se briser le cœur en plus de celui de notre frère n'est-ce pas tordant Mère ? renchérit Miruki entre deux hoquets.

-Tordant peut-être pas, tempéra la digne femme, mais amusant oui !

Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres pulpeuses tandis qu'elle reportait son regard sur Gon.

-Alors comme ça tu souffres… Mais c'est entièrement ta faute, nous ne t'avons jamais demandé de dire ces choses ! En tentant d'aller à l'encontre de ta nature, tu as anéanti celui que tu aimes ! Ne te sens-tu pas coupable de la peine que tu lui as causée ? Il ne sert à rien de t'en prendre à moi, nous détruire ne te le rendra pas…

Chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait était destiné à déchirer le cœur de Gon et cela fonctionna très bien, à ceci prêt qu'il n'eut pas la réaction qu'elle avait escomptée. Aux yeux de Kikyo son amour était une faiblesse humaine qui le rendait facile à piéger. Elle était persuadée qu'en entendant sa culpabilité énoncée à haute voix, il cèderait sous la pression et commettrait une erreur. Cependant, elle ignorait que, si son affection pour Killua constituait un de ses points les plus vulnérables, la source de la détermination du jeune démon se trouvait justement dans cet amour qu'elle venait de bafouer.

La douleur qui traversait le jeune homme de part en part se mua peu à peu en fureur dévastatrice. Gon ne supportait pas que ces démons se moquent de sentiments aussi précieux que ceux qu'il éprouvait pour l'argenté alors que la seule chose qu'ils étaient capables de ressentir était l'admiration pour la cruauté.

Une fois de plus, il dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas révéler une autre de ses forces. A mesure que sa colère croissait, son pouvoir se concentrait en un point, prêt à exploser à la moindre sollicitation. Pour ne pas se trahir, il s'en servit pour amplifier sa voix et le laissa s'échapper dans un long cri reflétant toute sa peine et toute sa rage :

-ARRETEZ ÇA SUFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIT !

Il atteignit une telle force que tous les occupants de la pièce durent se boucher les oreilles tandis qu'ils contemplaient avec effarement les larges fenêtres qui donnaient sur la terrasse voler en éclats.

Tout en hurlant, Gon avait accentué sa pression sur le corps de Kikyo qui ne dut qu'à sa volonté de ne pas s'évanouir. Dans un éclair de lucidité, le jeune démon comprit qu'il était en train de la tuer et finit d'évacuer son ressentiment en frappant violemment dans le mur déjà bien abîmé qui s'effondra intégralement. Il lâcha la mère de son amant qui s'effondra au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, signe qu'elle avait de nombreuses côtes cassée et elle haletait.

Voyant qu'il n'avait plus d'otage, trois des quatre jeunes démons se mirent en position d'attaque. Sans même se tourner vers eux, Gon les prévint froidement :

-A votre place je resterai tranquille…

-Pourquoi ne le feraient-ils pas ? interrogea Miruki rendu méfiant par le déferlement de puissance dont avait fait preuve le petit brun à l'instant.

-Si vous tenez à vos vies et à ce manoir, je vous déconseille de tenter quoique ce soit contre moi.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! En lâchant notre mère tu as perdu ton seul moyen de pression ! s'écria Irumi prêt à se jeter à la gorge de celui qui l'avait ridiculisé devant toute sa famille.

-Attends ! ordonna Miruki en plaçant une main devant son frère pour le retenir. Explique-toi ! fit-il en se tournant vers le brun.

-Vous qui semblez être un scientifique… Savez-vous ce que c'est ? interrogea Gon en tendant devant lui un long tube muni d'une mèche.

Intrigué malgré lui le gros démon secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Une fois de plus, un sourire ravi élut domicile sur le visage de Gon. Il était enchanté de battre ce démon sur son terrain de prédilection : la connaissance en technologies destructrices.

-C'est un explosif capable de tout réduire à néant sur un rayon d'une centaine de mètres carrés.

Cela ne faisait pas la taille du Manoir, mais c'était suffisamment puissant pour tous les réduire en cendres.

-Impossible ! Je connais tous les explosifs répertoriés sur ton monde et je n'ai vu aucun schéma qui ressemble à ce que tu tiens dans la main !

-On peut y aller alors ? grogna l'impatient Irumi.

-Attends un peu ! le somma un jeune démon à l'allure androgyne.

-Oh non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Karuto !

-Tais-toi Irumi ! Regarde ses yeux ! Ce n'est plus le même homme ! Il n'y a plus de peur, plus de vie, comme s'il s'était déjà résigner à mourir. Je ne pense pas qu'il bluffe. Ce truc est vraiment dangereux

-Karuto a raison ! renchérit calmement Gon. Effectivement Miruki, vous ne connaissez pas ce modèle d'explosif tout simplement parce que c'est un mélange inventé par ma famille. Mes grands-parents l'ont traité avec trop de légèreté et cela a causé leur mort. Le moindre choc dans cet écrin peut nous être fatal.

La voix douloureuse et le voile qui avait un instant assombri ses yeux rouges à l'évocation de cette tragédie, prouva aux Zaoldyeck qu'il disait la vérité.

-Tu ne feras pas ça ! intervint Silva.

-Vraiment et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que tu mourrais aussi !

-Et alors ?

-Mais tu n'as aucune raison de faire ça ! En plus tu es humain et les humains ont la pathétique habitude de vouloir protéger leur vie à tout prix !

Le brun soupira, mécontent et répondit en articulant bien tous les mots comme s'il s'adressait à une personne légèrement attardée :

-Quand allez-vous enfin comprendre que je n'ai jamais été un humain comme les autres ! J'ai été élevé par un démon et j'ai passé quasiment toute ma vie dans l'idée que je risquais de la perdre à tout moment. Et puis…

Il marqua une pause et son regard se perdit vers la porte par où était sorti Killua. Il reprit d'une voix presque inaudible :

-… vous m'avez enlevé ma seule raison de vivre…

-Pff… c'est une remarque typiquement humaine ! crachota laborieusement Kikyo. Il n'y a qu'un humain pour se laisser mourir à cause d'une peine de cœur !

A ces mots, Gon se tourna vivement vers elle et lui asséna une gifle retentissante sous les regards mi-furieux, mi-effarés de l'assemblée. Jamais personne n'avait manqué à ce point de respect à Kikyo. Pâle de rage, le brun éructa :

-Encore une remarque désobligeante à propos de mes sentiments et je vous jure que je vous tue de mes propres mains avant de nous faire exploser !

Il s'accroupit jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de la démone et dit :

-Et puis vous oubliez une chose essentielle dans cette histoire Madame…

-Laquelle ? se força-t-elle à demander tout en mourant d'envie de lui arracher les yeux.

Le jeune homme perçut clairement ses envies de meurtre et autorisa un sourire ironique à fleurir sur ses lèvres pour venir narguer sa victime. Ce fut donc avec une délectation parfaitement audible qu'il répondit :

-Je vous emmènerai en Enfer avec moi, vengerait les souffrances qu'a endurées Killua et lui prouverait ainsi que je n'étais pas de mèche avec vous.

-Il n'a vraiment pas peur de mourir… souffla-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

-Pourquoi aurais-je peur ? La mort n'est rien lorsque nous n'avons pas de but pour nous maintenir en vie.

-Ce petit possède un tel cran qu'il pourrait sans problème participer au Tournoi de la Tour ! intervint pour la première fois le plus vieil homme de la pièce.

Gon se redressa et se tourna vers le nouvel intervenant, étonné.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises Grand-Père ! fit Silva.

-Je suis peut-être vieux, mais pas encore gâteux ! protesta énergiquement Maha.

-Mais enfin seul vous et Killua avez remporté ce tournoi. Nous autres avons perdu en finale.

-Aucun de vous ne possédait la même détermination que Gon. Oui… Malgré toute votre puissance et votre âge avancé, vous êtes encore attachés à votre vie. En revanche, aussi jeune soit-il, cet homme s'est déjà fait à l'idée de perdre la sienne. Ce renoncement lui a accordé un pouvoir encore plus grand que le vôtre ! C'est pour cela que je pense qu'il ferait un concurrent de haut niveau pendant ce tournoi.

Il prit le silence méditatif qui s'installa dans la pièce pour un acquiescement et se tourna vers Gon qui contemplait cet étrange personnage avec des yeux ronds. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'un membre de la famille de Killua soit en train de le défendre en reconnaissant sa valeur. Il fut encore plus éberlué lorsque le démon se tourna vers lui et dit :

-Jeune homme j'ai une proposition à te faire et je pense qu'elle satisfera tout le monde.

-Je vous écoute. Fit Gon qui, intrigué par les propos du vieil homme, désirait en apprendre plus sur lui.

De plus, il sentait que son expérience lui avait donné une sagesse et une maturité qui le rendaient capable de faire abstraction de l'univers de violence où il vivait. Attentif, il plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme qui, malgré sa petite taille et sa frêle apparence, avait réussi à faire taire toutes les velléités de résistance de sa famille, et attendit.

-Eh bien voilà. Moi Maha Zaoldyeck, je m'engage au nom de toute la famille à accepter ta relation avec mon petit fils si tu réussis à remporter le Tournoi de la Tour.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous tiendrez parole tous autant que vous êtes ? interrogea le jeune démon toujours méfiant.

Le vieil homme sourit d'un air appréciateur en constatant que le brun ne mettait pas en doute ses chances de réussite, mais uniquement l'honneur des Zaoldyeck. Il ne semblait pas envisager le fait d'échouer même après avoir entendu les protestations de Silva. Cet état d'esprit lui plaisait et il était de plus en plus convaincu que ce gamin pourrait se révéler être plein de surprises. Aussi répondit-il d'un ton bonhomme :

-C'est simple… Si tu gagnes ce tournoi, tu seras intouchable, même par notre famille !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est-à-dire que le démon qui remporte le tournoi devient un héros international vénéré et adulé par tous les démons. Même le Roi lui fait l'honneur de devenir son protégé. Autant dire que si quelqu'un ose s'attaquer au vainqueur, il ne fera pas de vieux os ! répondit Zéno.

-Quand est-ce que se déroule ce tournoi ?

-Il a lieu tous les quatre ans, mais par chance le prochain a lieu dans un an.

-Hum…fit Gon pensif.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda Maha voyant qu'il semblait hésiter.

-Me promettez-vous que durant ce laps de temps, vous laisserez Killua vivre sa vie comme il l'entend et ce même s'il décide de m'aider ?

Le vieil homme fut une fois de plus étonné. Ce gamin n'avait rien demandé pour lui, comme s'il se moquait royalement de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Sa seule exigence était que cette famille laisse l'argenté tranquille quoiqu'il arrive. Il était décidément bien difficile à cerner. Il avait un côté impitoyable qui aurait fait la joie et l'admiration de Kikyo s'il ne s'était pas retourné contre elle, mais il possédait une autre facette bien plus tendre qui se manifestait dans la dévotion sans limite qu'il semblait éprouver pour son arrière petit fils. Maha était d'autant plus impressionné que Gon avait réussi à leur faire croire qu'il pensait réellement les horreurs qu'il avait proférées à propos de Killua. Incontestablement, ce jeune homme avait le potentiel nécessaire pour devenir un grand démon. La voix légèrement impatiente du brun le sortit de ses réflexions :

-Alors ?

-Tu ne demandes aucune garantie pour ta propre sécurité ? interrogea le vénérable non sans une certaine incrédulité.

-Non, je sais que vous voulez sincèrement me voir participer à ce tournoi. Vous me laisserez donc m'entrainer à ma guise. Et puis si je décide de participer à cette compétition, c'est pour Killua et non pour moi, alors autant m'assurer que vous ne tenterez rien contre lui.

-Mais comment peux-tu être certain que nous respecterons notre parole ? demanda Maha légèrement dérouté par la facilité avec laquelle le jeune homme l'avait deviné.

-Je ne sais pas trop… Mais mon instinct me dit que je peux avoir confiance en vous ! Et si vous donnez votre parole, je sais que vous vous arrangerez pour que les autres la respectent aussi ! s'exclama le jeune homme avec un sourire désarmant auquel Maha faillit bien répondre.

Heureusement pour sa crédibilité de négociateur et de chef de famille démoniaque, il se reprit à temps et répondit d'un ton légèrement pompeux :

-C'est d'accord je te promets au nom de toute la famille de ne rien tenter contre Killua pendant l'année où tu t'entraineras.

-Alors j'accepte de participer ! Par contre je compte sur vous pour mettre mon inscription en règle. Je suis nouveau ici et en plus, j'ai horreur de la paperasse !

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Si je te recommande, les organisateurs seront trop heureux de t'accepter et tu n'auras même pas besoin de remplir quoi que ce soit !

-Merci Monsieur ! fit Gon poliment.

-Tu ne demandes même pas ce que tu nous devras si tu perds ? demanda Silva avec incrédulité.

-Et rappelle-toi que tu as perdu Killua ! rappela perfidement Irumi.

-Je ne suis pas idiot… En cas d'échec, je me doute que je devrais abandonner Killua et peut-être me livrer à vous pour que vous puissiez vous venger de l'affront que je vous ai infligé. Mais je ne compte pas perdre ce tournoi. Et pour vous répondre Irumi, si je ne parviens pas à convaincre Killua de la sincérité de mes sentiments, ma participation à ce tournoi le fera. Ça a l'air difficile et dangereux dans la mesure où vous vous y êtes presque tous cassés les dents, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut pour balayer ses doutes ! affirma Gon avec optimisme.

Pour la première fois depuis le départ de Killua, son ton perdit de sa froideur et devint presque joyeux. Maha sourit pensivement et fixa le brun d'un air qui ressemblait à de la compassion. Le jeune démon n'avait pas encore compris dans quel sac de nœuds il s'était embarqué, mais une fois de plus il trouva sa positivité réconfortante. Aussi affirma-t-il magnanime :

-Si tu parviens au dernier étage de cette tour, c'est-à-dire en finale, tu ne seras pas obligé de venir te livrer à nous, mais seulement de renoncer à une relation dont tu n'auras pas su te montrer digne.

Gon serra les poings. Décidément, tout dans cette famille était une question de force, mais il se jura de ne pas échouer. Il voulait qu'on reconnaisse son amour et il voulait qu'on sache jusqu'où il pouvait aller pour pouvoir vivre pleinement sa relation avec Killua. Une voix féminine encore inconnue le tira de ses réflexions :

-Arrière Grand-Père vous allez le laisser s'en tirer si facilement alors qu'il a insulté notre mère et fait du mal à Killua ?! s'indigna alors une jeune démone qui jusque là s'était contentée de regarder la scène sans intervenir.

-Il suffit Aruka ! ordonna Maha sans élever le ton. Tu préfères peut-être qu'il nous fasse tous sauter ! railla le sage.

Vaincue, la jeune femme baissa la tête et Gon la regarda curieusement. En effet, il avait remarqué au ton de sa voix qu'Aruka avait semblé plus affectée par la blessure morale qu'il avait involontairement infligée à l'argenté que par la fait qu'il ait quasiment tué sa mère sous ses yeux. Légèrement adouci, il se sentit obliger d'ajouter à l'adresse de cette sœur qu'il percevait plus aimante qu'il n'y paraissait :

-Je suis prêt à tout pour réparer le mal que j'ai causé à Killua, alors j'accepte de participer.

-Bien alors tu peux t'en aller sans crainte. Déclara Maha.

-D'accord, mais souvenez-vous que j'ai ceci, fit Gon en brandissant son arme, et qu'à la moindre tentative de poursuite, j'en matérialiserai d'autres et nous ferai tous exploser.

-Pars tranquille ! Nous ne sommes pas fous ! Nous ne poursuivrons pas…

Le jeune démon hocha lentement la tête et se dirigea vers la porte où avait disparu Killua, s'arrêtant un moment pour s'incliner en signe de respect devant le vieux démon qui avait sauvé la situation et ramené un peu d'espoir dans son cœur…

Contrairement à ce que toute la famille pensait, il ne se dirigea pas immédiatement vers la sortie. Une fois la porte principale passée, il bifurqua à droite pour se rendre à l'annexe où il avait passé la nuit. Il avait une dernière chose à accomplir avant de quitter cette propriété maudite.

Si l'arrière grand-père de Killua avait décidé de se montrer indulgent, ce n'était pas son cas. Il n'était pas question qu'il les laisse s'en tirer à si bon compte après tout le mal qu'ils avaient infligé à son amant.

Les quelques centaines de mètres qui séparaient sa prison du manoir furent rapidement parcourus. Sans se donner le temps d'hésiter, il tenta d'abaisser la poignée, mais la méticuleuse Kanaria ne l'avait pas laissée ouverte. Examinant la serrure, il constata qu'elle était bien plus sophistiquée que celle des menottes. Il lui faudrait de longues minutes pour la forcer. Néanmoins, Gon ne perdit pas courage pour autant. Il déposa précautionneusement sa bombe contre un chêne non loin de là et revint vers la porte récalcitrante. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas, prit son élan et s'élança vers l'obstacle. Après un bond spectaculaire, il lui asséna un violent coup de pied. Le bois céda dans un craquement sourd et la porte s'abattit pesamment sur le sol. Il récupéra l'engin de mort et entama la périlleuse descente. Malgré la raideur de la pente, les escaliers étant en bon état, il se retrouva devant sa cellule plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Ne voulant pas remettre les pieds dans le cachot qui lui avait servi de chambre, il passa le bras à travers les barreaux et déposa sur le sol son dangereux fardeau. Il murmura quelques mots, une pâle lueur bleue s'échappa de ses mains et le tube s'enfonça dans le sol. Il était presque indétectable. Seule la fine mèche blanche dépassait encore. Le jeune démon la saisit délicatement, murmura à nouveau quelques mots et s'éloigna en tirant derrière lui un étrange filament bleuté.

Lorsqu'il émergea à l'air libre, il lâcha le rai lumineux qui tomba par terre et se transforma en un fil qui était le prolongement de la mèche. Avec une joie non contenue, il se pencha vers le lien qu'il avait crée et fit, pour la troisième fois de la journée, usage de ses pouvoirs. Une flamme apparut au bout de son doigt. Il la déposa sur la mèche et le feu commença à la dévorer avec une étrange lenteur.

Avec un rictus cruel, il regarda la flamme s'éloigner lentement. Il aimait bien ce sort c'était une attaque destinée à faire paniquer l'ennemi, celui-ci voyait la mort arriver de loin, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'éviter. En effet, ce sortilège rendait la flamme impossible à éteindre tant qu'elle n'avait pas atteint la cible qu'on lui avait attribuée. Un instant, il regretta qu'Irumi ne soit pas là pour tenter de sauver cette annexe. Il aurait adoré voir son visage se décomposer devant son impuissance.

Satisfait de son œuvre, il contempla une dernière fois l'endroit où Killua avait tant souffert et s'éloigna hâtivement. Ce geste était purement symbolique. Jamais il ne lui ramènerait son amant, mais il voulait effacer ou du moins adoucir les horreurs qui parsemaient le passé de l'argenté et cette explosion était la première étape du but qu'il s'était juré d'atteindre.

Un bruit de pas précipité qui venait dans sa direction le sortit brutalement de ses pensées…

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa, tous les sens en alerte, prêt à combattre, mais lorsqu'il vit, au loin, la flamboyante chevelure déployée tel un étendard, la joie remplaça son animosité. Tel un jeune chiot heureux de retrouver une amie, il s'élança vers elle, mais quand il put distinguer les traits de son visage, il s'arrêta net.

Elle savait. Il le comprit tout de suite à son air tendu, à ses mains crispées sur une lourde canne et à son regard qui l'avait déjà condamné.

-Kanaria… tenta-t-il en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-Ainsi il avait raison… je me suis faite avoir comme une bleue ! fit-elle d'une voix blanche

-Hein ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je ne sais pas quel marché tu as passé avec eux pour sortir d'ici les mains libres et presque sans une égratignure, mais moi je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer aussi facilement.

-Kanaria, ce n'est…

-Comment as-tu pu ? hurla-t-elle sans tenir compte de son interruption. Comment as-tu pu lui briser le cœur aussi cruellement ?! Surtout que c'est toi qui a fait en sorte qu'il remonte à la surface ! Quel genre de monstre es-tu ? Je… Je pensais vraiment que tu l'aimais, mais toi… mais toi… Tu l'as trahi ! Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !

A ces mots, elle se rua sur lui, le visage déformé par la rage. Elle tenta de lui asséner un coup de bâton, mais il n'eut pas de mal à l'éviter. Elle était moins vive qu'Irumi et bien moins que Killua. En revanche, elle ne manquait pas de force constata-t-il en voyant le trou qu'avait fait la canne dans l'arbre le plus proche. Pendant quelques minutes, il se contenta d'éviter les coups de la jeune femme, mais le temps pressait. Il fallait qu'ils s'éloignent de l'annexe. D'un bond puissant, il atterrit sur la cime d'un arbre et déclara :

-Désolée Miss, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il se sauva, conscient que la rousse, furieuse, le talonnait. Lorsqu'il fut en vue de la grille, il fut si heureux qu'il relâcha un instant son attention. Sa poursuivante, qui était également une combattante aguerrie, le remarqua immédiatement et en profita. Au dernier moment, Gon sentit quelque chose dans son dos. Son instinct lui hurla de se méfier, mais c'était trop tard. Il n'eut que le temps de se retourner et de placer son bras devant sa figure avant que la canne ne s'abatte violemment sur lui.

Il fut projeté au bas de l'arbre et se rétablit d'un saut de mains malgré son bras cassé. Il resta un moment accroupi, à tenter de réprimer les élancements de son bras gauche, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de souffler très longtemps. Pas le moins du monde calmée, la rousse se jeta sur lui et le plaqua à terre. Elle se tenait prête à frapper et lui était résigner à subir sa rage lorsqu'un picotement dans la main lui indiqua que la flamme avait atteint son but. Alors, sa passivité cessa et d'un brusque mouvement de reins, il inversa leurs positions. Sans tenir compte de sa blessure, il retint d'une main les poignets de la domestique et de l'autre, il plaqua une main sur ses yeux, tandis que lui-même les fermait.

A peine avait-il fini son action que l'annexe explosa. Heureusement, ils en étaient assez loin et l'onde de choc les épargna.

En revanche, toutes les vitres du manoir se brisèrent, quelques œuvres d'art tombèrent, certaines expériences de Miruki devinrent inutilisables, tous les circuits électriques se détraquèrent et un grand nombre d'arbres se retrouvèrent nus. La propriété des Zaoldyeck perdit une bonne partie de sa majesté ce jour-là et Gon ne sut jamais qu'il ne devait la vie qu'à la présence d'esprit de Maha. A défaut de pouvoir passer leurs nerfs sur leur ex-captif, la fratrie Zaoldyeck ravagea le salon sous les yeux éplorés de leur mère qui commençait à de moins en moins apprécier le fait de devoir refaire la décoration après chaque réunion de famille.

-Pour toi mon amour ! ne put s'empêcher de murmurer le brun alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour contempler les flammes s'élevant vers le ciel.

Puis, il profita de l'étourdissement de Kanaria pour la lâcher et s'éloigner en courant vers la grille du parc. Il la franchit d'un bond et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière.

Cependant, à peine avait-il parcouru une centaine de mètres qu'il s'arrêta. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir retrouver l'argenté, mais l'air était empuanti par la fumée de l'explosion. Même avec le meilleur odorat du monde, on ne pouvait rien distinguer.

Gon soupira. Il savait que ce n'était pas très prudent, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait lui parler. Il traça une rune dans sa paume et ordonna :

-Mène-moi à celui que mon cœur désire.

Aussitôt, il sentit un tiraillement sa main tandis qu'une flèche rouge indiquent l'horizon apparaissait là où il avait dessiné le symbole. Il allait s'élancer lorsqu'une poigne de fer le retint.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner qui se cachait derrière. Il aurait reconnu entre mille les mains fines, mais fortes et légèrement calleuses qui, la veille au soir, s'étaient faites si douces pour lui.

-Lâchez-moi Kanaria ! ordonna-t-il sans même tourner la tête.

-Non.

-Lâchez-moi ! Je ne veux pas faire du mal à la seule amie qui Lui reste ! fit Gon en se tournant vers la rousse les larmes aux yeux.

-Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle, le regard inébranlable, le scrutant comme si elle désirait percer à jour le secret de son cœur.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

Pourquoi as-tu fait exploser le manoir ?

-Le ma… Quoi ?! Mais non ce n'est pas le manoir, mais l'annexe que j'ai faite exploser ! Je ne voulais pas risquer de vous tuer et puis comme je ne suis pas encore connu dans ce monde je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un soit accusé de meurtre à ma place !

Le soulagement visible qu'éprouva Kanaria et lui redonna des couleurs réconforta le jeune homme qui lui sourit timidement. Il sentit l'étau autour de son poignet se desserrer, mais elle ne le libéra pas. Gon ne tenta pas de profiter de la situation pour s'enfuir et accepta de l'écouter.

-J'ai entendu tu sais… dit-elle soudain.

-Entendu quoi ? interrogea Gon sincèrement perplexe.

Dubitative, Kanaria se demandait si le jeune homme ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi elle voulait parler. Les mises en garde de Killua à propos de la fourberie du brun lui revenaient en mémoire et instinctivement, elle resserra sa prise. Néanmoins, devant la lueur sincèrement interrogative qui flottait dans les prunelles du jeune homme, elle se décida à répéter non sans rougir et bafouiller :

-Qu…quand tu as… cru… qu…que j'étais évanouie, t…tu as dit… que tu a…avais fait ça pour ton… am… amour. Pourquoi l'appelles-tu ainsi alors que tu l'as traité de monstre devant sa famille ? reprit-elle en sentant à nouveau la moutarde lui monter au nez à cet atroce souvenir.

Il y eut un silence si long qu'elle crut qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre. Il avait détourné la tête, ses épaules s'étaient affaissées et son regard était perdu dans le lointain, comme s'il fouillait le ciel embrumé pour y trouver une réponse plausible. Pourtant, ce fut d'une voix aussi triste que vibrante de sincérité qu'il répondit simplement :

-Parce que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient entendre…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? grommela la jeune femme peu convaincue.

-Je voulais être libre avant qu'il n'arrive pour lui épargner la souffrance de revoir cette famille qui l'avait si mal traité. Alors j'ai tenté de jouer les monstres parmi les monstres, mais je ne savais pas que Killua était déjà là, sinon, je n'aurais jamais dit toutes ces horreurs ! L'affreuse aura qui imprégnait la maison m'a empêché de le sentir arriver et j'étais si concentré pour perfectionner mon mensonge que je n'ai rien entendu !

Gon s'interrompit un moment, se retourna vers Kanaria et esquissa un sourire amer en s'exclamant :

-Et vous ne savez pas le plus drôle ! Au moment où il est entré dans la pièce pour me livrer aux siens, j'étais en train d'imaginer la fierté qu'il éprouverait lorsqu'enfin libre, je lui aurais annoncé que nous avions un sursis parce que j'avais réussi à duper sa famille. Mais au lieu de ça…

Il dut marquer une pause pour laisser filtrer un bruit situé entre le rire ironique et le sanglot. Le brun inspira profondément pour se calmer et reprit d'une voix presque inaudible, comme s'il se parlait à lui même :

-Mais au lieu de cela, lui aussi m'a cru… Je ne comprends pas ! Comment a-t-il pu douter de moi, lui qui me connait depuis si longtemps ! Il m'a sauvé la vie… Non mieux il m'a fait renaître ! Je croyais le lui avoir fait comprendre ! Alors pourquoi, pourquoi m'a-t-il cru capable d'une chose pareille ? Il sait pourtant qu'il est ma seule raison de vivre…

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. D'une voix plus ferme, il somma :

-Ça suffit comme ça maintenant ! J'ai été assez patient ! Lâchez-moi il faut que je le retrouve !

-C'est impossible ! Personne n'a jamais retrouvé Killua lorsqu'il ne le voulait pas. Or, il déteste être dérangé quand il chasse ! fit Kanaria.

-Comment ça il chasse ?

-Il va dans les faubourgs les plus malfamés de la capitale et extermine quelques rebuts de notre race. Généralement il fait ça pour se calmer, mais au vu de l'état dans lequel il est parti, j'ai peur qu'il n'épure tous les quartiers !

-Oh ! ne put que répondre Gon visiblement choqué et inquiet.

Ce fut avec plus d'énergie qu'il se mit à tirer sur son poignet dans l'espoir qu'elle le lâche. La domestique se mordit la lèvre, se maudissant pour avoir divulgué une telle information, mais elle avait été troublée par les larmes et le désespoir manifeste du jeune homme. Il avait l'air si sincère et si vrai qu'elle était tentée de le croire, mais il fallait se méfier. Une chose encore la dérangeait et elle décida de l'éclaircir avant de statuer sur le sort de Gon :

-Une dernière question Gon et après, je te promets que je te relâcherai !

-Oui ?

-Comment as-tu fait pour te sortir de leurs griffes ?

-J'ai suivi mon instinct.

-Mais encore ? J'ai entendu ton cri, je sais qu'ils t'ont fait quelque chose et que tu les as suppliés d'arrêter !

-Oh ça ! Eh bien je me suis libéré grâce à la clef et j'ai pris la mère de Killua en otage.

-Tu as pris Kikyo en otage ?! s'étrangla à moitié Kanaria.

-Oui oui ! fit Gon comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Mais elle n'a pas trop apprécié la position de victime, alors, elle a tenté de me provoquer, sans doute pour que je fasse une erreur, c'est à ce moment que j'ai hurlé, mais tout ce qu'elle a gagné dans cette histoire c'est les vitres et un mur de son salon à réparer, des côtes brisées et une menace d'explosion grâce à la bombe que j'ai matérialisée. Finalement c'est Monsieur Maha qui m'a proposé de participer à un tournoi bizarre qui aura lieu dans un an. En contrepartie, ils ne toucheront pas à un cheveu de Killua pendant mon entraînement. Si je perds je dois renoncer à lui et me livrer à eux, si je gagne nous pourrons vivre comme nous l'entendons, mais dans les deux cas, Killua sera préservé de sa famille.

Kanaria en resta bouche-bée. Certes ce gamin avait réussi un tour de force en réussissant à sortir vivant du manoir malgré l'outrage qu'il avait infligé à la famille, mais il était totalement inconscient. Peu sûre de la fiabilité de son ouïe, elle interrogea :

-Tu as vraiment accepté de participer au Tournoi de la Tour.

-Bien sûr ! C'était le seul moyen pour prouver à tous à quel point j'aime Killua.

-Mais tu es fou ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est dangereux !

-Ben si ! Ils m'ont dit qu'il n'y avait que Pépé Maha et Killua qui avaient réussi à le remporter, mais je ne perdrai pas moi non plus ! Bon maintenant que vous êtes satisfaite, libérez-moi.

Encore sous le choc, Kanaria obéit machinalement. Discrètement, le jeune homme regarda sa paume. La flèche, tout comme le tiraillement qu'il éprouvait, indiquaient maintenant la gauche. Aussitôt, il s'y engagea. Il ne fut même pas étonné de voir que la rousse le suivait. En effet, elle était à la fois curieuse d'en savoir plus sur cet être étrange, mais aussi inquiète de la réaction qu'aurait l'argenté en le revoyant. Déterminée, elle se jura d'essayer de le protéger contre la violence dont pourrait faire preuve Killua. D'une voix légèrement inquiète, elle demanda :

-Au fait pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à le rattraper ?

-Pour lui parler pardi ! Je lui dois une explication !

-Tu es sûr qu'il t'écoutera ?

-Non.

-Mais alors pourquoi te presses-tu tant ? Tu devrais peut-être attendre qu'il se soit calmé !

-Si j'attends, ce sera trop tard !

-Comment ça ?

-Lorsqu'il se sera apaisé, la brèche que je suis parvenu à créer dans son cœur se sera refermée et il n'aura plus pour moi qu'indifférence et haine ! Or, vous connaissez son caractère borné ! J'ai passé dix ans de ma vie à tenter de lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas seulement un gamin qui avait besoin de lui, mais aussi un homme sur lequel il pouvait se reposer et lorsqu'enfin j'ai pensé y être arrivé, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas confiance en moi et que ma tâche n'était pas terminée. Je ne sais pas si je supporterais de devoir tout recommencer à zéro, alors je veux profiter de la place que je tiens encore dans son cœur pour le convaincre de m'écouter. Pour le moment, je ne pense pas qu'il soit tout à fait capable de me haïr au point de me tuer sans sommation !

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour qu'il t'écoute ?

-Je ne sais pas du tout ! Je suivrai mon instinct !

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Gon déclara, passant du coq à l'âne :

-J'adore mes nouvelles facultés !

Voyant le regard incrédule de sa compagne, il expliqua :

-Tout à l'heure avec ton coup, tu m'as brisé le bras, mais je commence déjà à sentir qu'il se répare. C'est génial ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Au fait je peux te tutoyer s'il te plaît ! supplia-t-il d'un air implorant sans paraître se rendre compte qu'il l'avait déjà fait sans attendre la réponse.

Kanaria secoua la tête un demi sourire aux lèvres. Au lieu de lui en vouloir pour ses tentatives de meurtres, il s'extasiait sur ses facultés de régénération, il la tutoyait avant et demandait l'autorisation ensuite. Ce gamin était vraiment bizarre, mais elle l'appréciait. Il était comme une bouffée d'air frais au milieu d'un incendie. Aussi répondit-elle avec un sourire indulgent :

-Oui je veux bien !

-Merci Kanaria ! Pour tout !

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire si chaleureux, si confiant, si reconnaissant qu'elle resta un instant fascinée avant de demander :

-Pour tout ?

-Oui pour m'avoir aidé et pour m'avoir cru malgré ton attachement à Killua.

-De rien. Fit-elle légèrement émue. Ah au fait, tu ne lui en veux pas de t'avoir livré sans pitié à sa famille ?

-Pas vraiment… répondit Gon méditatif. En fait, je suis surtout blessé qu'il m'ait cru capable d'une telle chose et je me sens coupable de lui avoir fait du mal !

La jeune femme ne put qu'admirer une telle abnégation, surtout qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'ignorait pas ce à quoi il avait échappé. Après tout, il était entré dans le musée des horreurs…

Soudain, elle se souvint et dit d'une voix incrédule :

-Je t'ai dit qu'il était impossible qu'on le retrouve avant qu'il ne le décide ! Personne, même pas sa propre famille, n'y est parvenu !

-Ils n'avaient pas ma détermination ! répondit tranquillement le jeune homme d'une voix confiante.

Kanaria ne sut que répondre à cela et continua de le suivre en silence, légèrement dubitative cependant…


	9. Chapter 9

Désolée de cet immense retard… En plus ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira. Il clôt la première partie de cette histoire et je pense qui me faudra pas mal de temps pour m'occuper de la seconde partie, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je vous promets que je n'abandonne pas ce projet ! Bonne lecture !

**Ouvrir les yeux de l'âme :**

Killua s'enfuyait, mais au lieu de l'apaiser, cette fuite ne faisait que renforcer sa colère. C'était la première fois qu'il filait ainsi. La première fois qu'il n'avait pas assez de force pour affronter lui-même un ennemi et cela, cette faiblesse, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Chaque pas qui l'éloignait de la prison de son enfance durcissait son cœur et accroissait sa haine envers celui qui l'avait si cruellement trahi. Jamais personne ne l'avait mis dans un tel état de rage.

Ce gamin était plus roublard que toute sa famille réunie et pourtant il n'avait rien vu venir. Il faut dire que son jeune âge avait joué en sa faveur. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un simple humain pourrait le berner à ce point et lui, stupide imbécile, il avait marché jusqu'au bout, refusant l'évidence de sa malveillance qui transparaissait pourtant dans le côté impitoyable de sa vengeance. Non, lui il s'était plutôt laissé embobiner par les airs innocents qu'il arborait en sa présence, mais il savait pourtant, il savait que les gens étaient cruels et qu'ils pouvaient manipuler. Il suffisait de prendre n'importe quel membre de sa famille pour avoir un parfait exemple de ce que cruauté et machiavélisme signifiaient. Il avait commis l'erreur d'oublier que tout le monde était capable de jouer un rôle et son attachement pour ce maudit gosse l'avait empêché de percevoir sa malfaisance.

Au début il avait représenté une nouveauté intéressante, mais au fur et à mesure il avait pris de plus en plus de place dans sa vie et dans son cœur. Ce devait être pour cela qu'il avait été incapable de distinguer le vrai du faux chez lui. Néanmoins, il devait reconnaître que c'était un excellent acteur, certainement le meilleur qu'il ait rencontré, car il était plus simple de feindre la cruauté que l'innocence perpétuelle. Or, le jeune démon semblait avoir une réserve infinie de larmes de crocodiles et de mots doux.

Un instant, il recommença à douter, mais les images de cette scène immonde lui revinrent avec la force d'un coup de boule de grizzli tricéphale. Il était formel. Il n'y avait eu aucune contrainte dans cette déclaration pleine de cynisme et il était exclu que Gon soit parvenu à berner toute sa famille. Il avait certes certaines capacités, mais ses géniteurs étaient de véritables détecteurs de mensonges ambulants. De plus, ils n'étaient pas affligés de ce consternant manque de discernement qui avait déréglé toutes ses perceptions élémentaires.

Lorsqu'il parvint aux bas-fonds de la capitale, il en était presque à remercier sa famille d'avoir manigancé cet enlèvement qui lui avait permis de découvrir la vérité sur son traître d'amant.

Il était tombé de si haut qu'il n'éprouvait aucun remord d'avoir laissé celui qui avait été son compagnon pendant plus de sept ans aux mains de ces sadiques.

Il esquissa un rictus amer. Les humains avaient raison. La frontière entre la haine et l'amour était bien mince, mais heureusement pour lui, il avait pu passer de l'un à l'autre avant que ses sentiments soient trop profonds. Il en était encore à la découverte, aux balbutiements et cette haine qu'il ressentait avait balayé toutes les choses dérangeantes et inhabituelles que cet être était parvenu à déblayer en lui au cours des derniers jours.

C'était comme un enfant mort-né se dit-il avec satisfaction. On n'a pas le temps de s'y attacher. Dans quelques jours, il n'y paraitrait plus. Il oublierait cette histoire et reprendrait sa vie comme il l'avait toujours fait. En attendant, il fallait qu'il se défoule.

En entrant dans la ville pauvre, il jeta un coup d'œil aux avis de recherche affichés, puis il commença sa chasse. Il n'en déterra que deux sur la vingtaine de têtes qu'il avait mémorisées, mais cela suffit à amincir le voile rouge qui opacifiait sa vue depuis sa fuite.

Lassé et repu de sang, il finit par se diriger vers son repaire secret, cet endroit solitaire qu'il avait découvert étant enfant. Il avait toujours été fort pour son âge, du coup, il n'avait jamais été embêté malgré la sauvagerie des lieux. Là-bas, il pourrait raisonner en paix et recouvrer un peu sa sérénité…

Heureux de goûter à sa liberté retrouvée, le jeune démon savourait cette course avec délice, malgré l'incertitude de sa destinée. Il filait sans entrave tentant de noyer son angoisse dans la jouissance de la vitesse.

Etonnamment, ils ne firent que contourner les bas quartiers sans s'y arrêter. Tandis que Gon suivait son sortilège avec confiance, Kanaria restait avec lui, plus pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien que dans l'espoir de retrouver Killua. Ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole, mais leur silence était détendu, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées.

Kanaria était à présent convaincue que Gon faisait fausse route. Elle avait un instant cru qu'il y avait une chance pour que le jeune homme sache réellement ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, il était parvenu jusqu'aux terrains de chasse de Killua sans la moindre hésitation et ce alors qu'il n'était pas censé être sorti de la propriété de l'argenté avant son enlèvement.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils les avaient dépassés sans s'y enfoncer, elle avait supposé que le démon avait dû évoquer son passé devant son amant. Sachant à quel point ces lieux étaient dangereux, il avait probablement eu peur d'y pénétrer. Elle était persuadée que Gon poursuivait sa route, car il ne voulait pas admettre sa défaite devant elle.

« Pff… quel entêtement ! » songeait-elle non sans une certaine irritation.

Elle continuait donc à suivre le jeune démon, soupirant contre la stupidité de l'orgueil masculin, mais profitant néanmoins de la balade. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle avait autant de temps libre. Or, au vu de l'agitation provoquée par Gon, ses maîtres mettraient un certain temps avant de s'apercevoir de sa disparition. Dans le pire des cas, elle pourrait toujours prétendre avoir été sonnée par l'explosion et n'avoir repris conscience que tardivement. De toute manière elle doutait qu'on parte à sa recherche.

Bientôt, elle se laissa totalement envahir par le plaisir de la course et regarda avec émerveillement le paysage devenir de luxuriant. Plus ils avançaient, plus le feuillage des arbres se faisait dense.

Soudain, un grondement se fit entendre dans le lointain. Gon et Kanaria s'arrêtèrent un instant, tentant d'analyser le bruit. Gon ferma les yeux, laissant tous ses sens s'évaporer pour se concentrer uniquement sur son ouïe. Au bout de quelques instants, il murmura pensivement :

-On dirait de l'eau bouillonnante… Y a t-il une chute d'eau dans le coin ? interrogea-t-il.

Kanaria réfléchit un moment. Elle essaya de recouvrer quelques repères, car elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention au chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté. Gon aurait pu l'emmener n'importe où, elle n'aurait pas bronché se rendit-elle compte avec effarement.

Perplexe, elle jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à Gon en se demandant s'il ne l'avait pas envoûtée. Habituellement, elle ne faisait pas facilement confiance. Or, même après avoir entendu les ignobles propos qu'avait tenus ce gosse moins d'une heure auparavant, elle le suivait aveuglément. Décidant finalement de remettre ses réflexions tard, elle répondit :

-Il y en a bien une, mais il est fortement déconseillé d'y aller.

-Pourquoi donc ? demanda l'incorrigible curieux.

-Parce qu'il se trouve que c'est le point d'eau principal des animaux les plus dangereux de la forêt.

-Hum… pourtant, il faut qu'on aille là-bas !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi !

-Il est là-bas, je le sens !

Kanaria allait protester, arguant qu'un orgueil égratigné ne valait pas la peine qu'on risque sa vie, quand tout à coup, une onde de rage pure la traversa et se propagea à toute la forêt. Démons et arbres frissonnèrent de concert.

En effet, Killua était là, plus menaçant que jamais et il venait d'apposer son empreinte sur son territoire.

-Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Allons-y ! fit impatiemment Gon.

Il voulut s'élancer, mais une poigne ferme le retint.

-Attends !

-Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu n'as pas senti ?

-Bien sûr que si !

-Et tu vas quand même y aller ? T'es suicidaire ma parole ! s'exclama Kanaria incrédule.

-Ecoute, peut-être que tu as l'habitude de courber l'échine devant ses colères, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Ce ne sera pas la première ni la dernière que je subirai et puis je veux l'arrêter avant qu'il ne s'enfonce trop loin dans la haine. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais la patience d'attendre à nouveau sept ans pour me frayer un chemin jusqu'à son coeur.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Avec ou sans toi j'y vais ! Cependant, si tu décidais de venir, sache que si jamais il devient violent, je jure que je te protègerai ! affirma le gamin avec un sourire désarmant.

-Tss… comme si tu pouvais faire quelque chose ! Personne ne peut l'arrêter quand il est dans cet état.

-Kanaria dois-je te rappeler que tu ne me croyais pas capable de m'en sortir face à la famille de Killua ?! Je ne suis peut-être pas un guerrier aussi émérite qu'eux, mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac et ma détermination est bien plus forte que n'importe quel obstacle alors cesse de me sous-estimer et fais moi confiance d'accord ?

Sur ces mots plein de défi, Gon partit sans même se retourner. Evitant avec grâce les branches sournoises des arbres qui se tendaient vers lui, il progressait encore plus rapidement qu'auparavant, comme si la présence toute proche de Killua l'avait galvanisé.

Peu après, il stoppa net sa course effrénée. Il se trouvait dans une vaste clairière où était nichée une puissante cascade aux reflets argentins.

Le brun ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée d'une Kanaria échevelée par le rythme intense de la course qu'elle avait eu un peu de peine à maintenir. Il était fasciné par la vision enchanteresse qui s'offrait à ses orbes rouges luisants d'avidité.

A quelques mètres de lui se trouvait le maître de son cœur qui, les yeux fermés, semblait savourer la chute violente de l'eau sur sa peau. Ses vêtements épousaient étroitement son corps musclé soulignant sa puissance et sa grâce.

Gon laissa errer son regard sur son amant, le dévorant des yeux sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Rien qu'à cette vue tant chérie, il sentait son cœur se gonfler d'amour. Perdu dans sa contemplation muette et admirative, il en avait presque oublié les raisons de sa venue, mais lorsqu'il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur le visage de Killua, l'expression haineuse qu'il arborait se chargea de les lui rappeler.

La douleur qu'il éprouva lorsqu'il réalisa que ce regard lui était exclusivement destiné manqua de le plier en deux.

Péniblement, il se reprit et ancra sans flancher son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. D'un bond puissant, celui-ci se projeta vers lui et le saisit à la gorge sans que Gon fasse mine de se défendre. Son visage rayonna un instant de satisfaction perverse puis il siffla :

-Que fais-tu là et comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

-Mes méthodes n'ont pas d'importance… Qu'as-tu fait Killua ? interrogea le jeune homme d'une voix triste en fixant les taches rouges pâles qui maculaient les habits de son amant.

-Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai été chasser ! D'ailleurs tu as de la chance. Sans ces crétins qui m'ont servi de proies, tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde.

-Je n'en crois rien.

-Quoi ?! Tu crois peut-être que je vais t'épargner, que tu peux me manipuler comme bon te semble ?! Tu crois que je vais accepter de continuer à être ton garde du corps, que je vais continuer à te baiser toutes les nuits ?! Si c'est le cas, contrairement à ce que tu penses gamin, il te reste encore une grande naïveté ! Rappelle-toi que je t'ai laissé aux bons soins de ma famille. Bien sûr tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'ils te réservaient, mais moi je le savais parfaitement et laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose… Normalement tu n'aurais pas dû t'en sortir vivant ! Je ne sais pas quel marché tu as passé avec eux, mais une chose est sûre, je ne te laisserai pas le temps d'accomplir ta part.

Le cœur de Gon frémit de peine en entendant ces mots crachés par Killua. Il avait repris les mêmes termes que ceux qu'il avait prononcés devant sa famille.

Pétrifié, il ne pouvait que contempler le masque haineux de son compagnon. Ce fut à peine s'il sentit les mains du démon se resserrer sur sa nuque, ni ses griffes encore marbrées de sang séché s'enfoncer dans sa chair, faisant couler son sang. Non il ne perçut rien de cela, car son seuil de douleur tolérée avait été dépassé par le visage déformé de son amant. Au-delà de la haine, il percevait la blessure encore mal cicatrisée et ça le brisait.

Il avait échoué à le protéger, il avait échoué à l'épargner. Cette confiance en l'amour que lui portaient ses proches, il l'avait déjà perdue une fois dans cette salle de tortures immonde et cette confiance que lui était parvenu à faire rejaillir, il venait de la perdre à nouveau. Définitivement. Il le savait. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Sa vision se brouilla. Son esprit vagabonda jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve cette image adorée. Celle du matin qui avait suivi leur première nuit d'amour, celle où les yeux de son ange débordaient d'une tendresse toute neuve.

Lorsqu'il vit le visage aimant sombrer dans les ténèbres, quelque chose en lui se rebiffa. Non ! Il ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas que cet amour s'évapore dans le néant et rejoigne la cohorte de souvenirs doux-amers qui peuplaient son esprit. Il savait que ce visage était encore quelque part en Killua. Alors, sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, un hurlement monta du plus profond de lui-même, témoin de son âme déchirée.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Un vent d'une force inouïe se leva et forma un tourbillon autour de Gon, masquant l'éclat bleuté de ses yeux. Puis, ce tourbillon explosa, envoyant paître tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Les arbres furent déracinés sur une dizaine de mètres à la ronde. Quant à Kanaria et Killua, ils furent projetés dans le bassin au pied de la cascade. Cet atterrissage, quoique peu délicat, leur sauva la vie.

Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, ils émergèrent hors d'haleine pour voir un Gon qui, à genoux sur l'herbe tendre, respirait tout son soul.

Lorsqu'il le vit ainsi, faible et haletant, le sang de Killua ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita à nouveau vers lui, frustré de ne pas avoir pu l'achever. Mais un obstacle inattendu se dressa sur sa route.

-Kanaria, grogna-t-il, je t'avais pourtant prévenue de ne pas l'aider ! Est-ce toi qui l'as mis sur ma piste ? Est-ce toi qui lui as permis d'échapper à ma famille ?!

Sa main se leva, menaçante, mais une voix glaciale l'interrompit :

-Ne la touche pas Killua ! Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

-Que fait-elle avec toi alors ?

-Elle a tenté de m'arrêter quand je lui ai dit que je venais te voir, mais elle n'a pas réussi. Alors, elle m'a suivi pour s'assurer que je ne te ferai pas de mal.

-Tss… Tu es stupide Kana… Tu sais bien qu'il en est incapable !

-Si j'en étais vraiment incapable Killua, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation !

-Tu crois que tu m'as fait mal ?! Pauvre fou, la seule chose que je ressens envers toi, c'est de la haine.

-Justement, ça prouve que tu as encore des sentiments pour moi. Autrement, tu serais simplement indifférent.

Le démon tiqua. Ses yeux se plissèrent jusqu'à être réduits à une simple fente suintante de haine. Il se tourna vers la pauvre rousse qui tremblait légèrement à cause de la tension meurtrière qui se dressait entre ces deux là.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste de défense, il l'avait saisie à bras le corps pour l'embrasser profondément. Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre timidement à cet échange. Elle savait bien que c'était une punition, mais elle avait si souvent rêvé de ces lèvres dans le secret de sa chambre qu'elle fut incapable de leur résister et ce même lorsqu'elle sentit tout contre sa bouche le rictus méchamment satisfait de l'argenté.

Celui-ci la lâcha si brutalement qu'elle vacilla sur ses jambes. Elle serait tombée si Gon, ignorant sa douleur tout comme le regard triomphant de son ex-amant, ne s'était pas précipité vers elle pour la soutenir.

La jeune domestique eut tout juste le temps de lui adresser un petit sourire reconnaissant avant d'être arrachée de ses bras chaleureux par un Killua hors de lui qui éructa :

-Ne la touche pas avec tes sales pattes de traître !

Faisant fi de la morsure de la jalousie qui avait élu domicile dans son cœur, le petit brun lui lança un regard excédé avant de dire d'une voix lasse :

-Quoi que tu penses, je ne t'ai pas trahi !

-Tu mens ! En plus, tu es parvenu à ensorceler mon amie pour qu'elle te protège !

-Tu deviens ridicule Killua et puis tu as une bien drôle de façon de traiter tes amis ! Un instrument de vengeance, voilà tout ce que Kanaria représente à tes yeux ?

-Je ne vois pas ce dont tu veux parler.

-Je parle du fait que tu viens de profiter de l'amour qu'elle te porte pour l'embrasser et ainsi me faire souffrir.

-Te faire souffrir ?! Comme si tu étais capable d'éprouver quoi que ce soit. Le fait même que tu sois encore en vie prouve l'étendue de ton vice. Tu as passé un marché avec eux.

-En effet…

-Ah tu vois ! Je le savais ! Et après tu veux me faire croire que tu souffres ! Laisse-moi rire !

-Jeune maître, vous…

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était Killua pour toi Kana… la coupa-t-il avec une douceur qui brisa un peu plus le cœur de Gon.

-Killua… Vous vous tromp…

-Chut… ne dis rien Kanaria, ce n'est pas à toi de lui annoncer ça… Tu veux bien nous laisser s'il te plait ? la pria le jeune démon en lui lançant un regard tendre.

-Mais…

-Ne t'en fais pas… Je vais arranger tout ça. Tu en as déjà assez fait pour nous.

La jeune domestique acquiesça doucement, puis elle se détacha du démon qui tentait de la retenir et s'éloigna vers les arbres.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu fait partir ? Et pourquoi t'obéis-t-elle ?! tempêta l'argenté.

-Parce qu'elle connait la vérité. Celle que tu ne veux pas admettre parce que tu as peur de m'accorder ta confiance.

-Je ne fais confiance à personne !

-Eh bien tu devrais. Ça t'aurait évité bien des déboires. Soupira Gon pris de lassitude.

Il souffrait tellement que son corps semblait résonner comme du verre à chaque fois que Killua ouvrait la bouche.

-Tu vas mourir ! Rugit le démon en se jetant à nouveau sur lui.

Une fois de plus, Gon resta les bras ballants, mais alors que le hurlement d'alarme de Kanaria retentissait, vif comme l'éclair, il tendit la main où luisait un doux halo et plongea droit sur le cœur de son amour.

-Oculi animi. Murmura-t-il avant de se plier en deux.

Cependant, à la différence de son amant qui resta à genoux, il se releva bien vite.

-Que m'as-tu fait ? interrogea ce dernier en sentant avec étonnement des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Voyant cela, un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de Gon. Le brun se pencha et plongea son regard sans émotion dans celui larmoyant de son vis-à-vis qui contempla avec stupéfaction ces prunelles vides qu'il n'avait plus vues depuis bien longtemps.

Les seules fois où le jeune homme arborait ce regard était lorsqu'il se trouvait face à un des monstres qui avait assassiné sa famille. Jamais il ne l'avait fixé avec un tel air.

-Ainsi, voilà ton vrai visage ? souffla-t-il entre deux hoquets. Que m'as-tu fait ? Quel est ce poison que tu as injecté dans mes veines ?

- Oh si j'écoutais la voix en moi, je t'arracherais les yeux…

Légèrement stupéfait par ce qui venait de lui échapper, le brun secoua la tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Il pouvait le faire. Il arriverait à tenir une conversation civilisée avec Killua malgré la haine intense qu'il ressentait. Après tout, il y était habitué. Il l'avait éprouvé pendant sept ans, chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à l'un des quatorze monstres qui avait brisé sa vie. Il respira donc profondément et sentit la colère refluer peu à peu. Bientôt, il put répondre posément, mais sans la moindre chaleur :

-Ce n'est pas MON visage, c'est le tien Killua.

-Qu'est-ce que tu rac…

-Tais-toi, tu vas comprendre. Le « poison » comme tu l'as appelé, c'est tout simplement mon amour bafoué. Ce sort se nomme « les yeux de l'âme », un nom très significatif tu ne trouves pas ? Il permet à deux corps d'échanger leurs sentiments.

Voyant l'incrédulité se peindre sur le visage de l'argenté, Gon hocha la tête et précisa :

-Cette douleur que tu ressens en ce moment, est la mienne Killua. Tu pensais avoir souffert, mais as-tu jamais pensé à ce que Moi j'avais pu ressentir en constatant que tu ne m'avais pas laissé la moindre chance de m'expliquer ? Non bien sûr, tu t'es contenté de laisser ton cœur tremblant s'emplir d'une émotion familière et sécurisante : la haine. Mais vois-tu, je n'ai pas cette faculté.

Il éclata d'un rire amer qui résonna désagréablement aux oreilles délicates du démon prostré puis reprit sur un ton dur, presque triomphant :

-Si tu savais comme je suis soulagé de pouvoir te haïr ne serait-ce qu'un instant, de me débarrasser de ce sentiment d'insécurité perpétuel, de ne plus avoir le cœur qui saigne en songeant au fait que j'ai échoué à te protéger ! Contrairement à toi, je suis à même de gérer et la haine, et la douleur morale, toi en revanche, tu ne t'es jamais assez attaché à quelqu'un pour connaître un tel degré de tristesse. Maintenant, tu sais. Tu sais que je t'aime envers et contre tout.

-Tu m'aimes, mais alors pourquoi ? articula difficilement le démon qui tentait toujours de calmer sa crise de larmes.

Le brun s'agenouilla et posa son front contre le sien :

-Pour te protéger Killua. Simplement pour te protéger. Kanaria m'a emmené voir la salle où tu as été torturé et je me suis juré que je ne les laisserais pas te piéger. Je ne voulais pas que tu mettes ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans cette maudite maison, alors j'ai élaboré un plan pour me sortir de là tout seul. J'ai mélangé mensonge et vérité pour pouvoir les berner en leur racontant toutes ces horreurs sur toi…

-C'est impossible…

Le jeune démon eut un claquement de langue impatient et s'exclama :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me sous-estimer ?! Ecoute je suis parvenu à te cacher mon amour pendant trois ans, alors crois-tu sincèrement qu'une bande de démons imbus de leur personne allait me percer à jour ? Ils ne me connaissaient même pas. Tu es le seul qui aurait pu remarquer une anomalie sur mon visage, car grâce à toi je sais maîtriser les battements de mon cœur.

-Tu as pu leur dissimuler ta peur…

-Exactement ! sourit tristement Gon. Et tu sais ce qui est le plus ironique ?

-Non quoi donc ?

-C'est qu'au moment où tu as fait irruption dans le salon, je me réjouissais à la pensée de tout te raconter. Je voyais déjà le sourire fier que tu m'aurais adressé quand je t'aurais rejoint à la maison en te disant que nous avions un sursis d'un an pour trouver une solution.

-Oh Gon je suis…

-Désolé ?

-Oui.

-Pas autant que moi. Je n'en peux plus tu sais de lutter constamment contre tes soupçons. Pourquoi ne peux-tu tout simplement pas accepter que je t'aime ?

-Co…comment as-tu réussi à leur échapper ? murmura Killua en éludant maladroitement la question.

Pas dupe pour deux sous, Gon, le fixa un instant avant de sourire tristement :

-Je n'avais plus de raison de vivre.

-Et ça les a empêchés de te tuer ?

-En partie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Rien qui puisse t'intéresser. Bien, je suis désolé mon ange, j'aurais bien conservé ta haine, elle est plus reposante que le tumulte de mes sentiments, mais elle n'est pas assez violente pour me permettre d'atteindre mon but.

-Ton but ? Quel but ?

-Notre liberté à deux ! murmura Gon si bas que Killua crut avoir mal entendu.

Avant qu'il puisse demander des précisions sur cette phrase énigmatique, le jeune démon enlaça son cou et l'embrassa avec douceur comme pour lui faire oublier la sensation des lèvres de Kanaria sous les siennes.

Non sans un certain agacement, Killua s'aperçut, que les lèvres de Gon avait toujours la même faculté de tout lui faire oublier et il ne put s'empêcher de répondre à ce baiser infiniment plus passionné que celui qu'il avait échangé avec la jeune rousse.

Il était tellement pris par ces merveilleuses sensations qu'il retrouvait avec délice qu'il ne remarqua pas les mains de son amant qui s'illuminèrent de nouveau. Un filament bleu se créa entre leur deux cœurs et se rompit en même temps que leur baiser.

Le jeune démon sourit tout contre ses lèvres et lui caressa tendrement la joue, comme pour savourer la texture soyeuse de sa peau. Il fit remonter sa bouche sur sa joue, la parsemant de légers baiser et chuchota à son oreille :

-Je t'aime ! Ne l'oublie pas ! Quoi qu'il arrive !

Puis, il s'éloigna un peu et prononça fermement :

-Somniculus. Fais de beaux rêves Killua.

Il recueillit la tête de son amant sur ses genoux, lui caressa une dernière fois les cheveux et partit sans se retourner. Il alla jusqu'à Kanaria qui, inquiète de voir son jeune maître étendu sur l'herbe sans connaissance, le héla durement :

-Que lui as-tu encore fait ?!

-Rien du tout Kana, rien du tout. Il s'est juste endormi à cause du trop plein d'émotions. J'aimerais que tu restes à ses côtés jusqu'à son réveil pour lui transmettre un message de ma part.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle méfiante.

Gon soupira. Décidément, la confiance n'était pas la maxime principale de ce monde. Néanmoins il se reprit et dit :

- Explique-lui le genre de pacte que j'ai passé avec son grand-père et prends bien soin de lui certifier que quoi qu'il arrive il sera libre de toute influence de sa famille.

-C'est tout ?

Le jeune homme hésita avant de décider qu'il n'était plus à ça près :

-Dis lui aussi que les six prochains mois, je passerai mon temps à m'entrainer seul et qu'il ne doit pas me chercher. En revanche, si je ne suis pas mort entre temps, dis lui que je l'attendrais ici-même dans six mois à partir de ce jour. S'il m'a pardonné et qu'il se sent prêt à m'aimer sans douter de moi constamment, qu'il vienne. Autrement je continuerai sans lui au moins pour prouver à sa fichue famille qu'elle a eu tort de se moquer des sentiments que je lui porte. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi s'il te plaît ?

-Je le ferai. Je te le promets.

-Merci Kana. Je sais à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi, alors merci de tout cœur.

-Comment as-tu deviné ? murmura la jeune rousse.

-Dès notre première rencontre, j'ai compris qu'il existait un lien particulier entre toi et Killua. Ensuite, il m'a suffit de te voir parler de lui pour réaliser que la même émotion émanait de moi quand je pensais à lui. Je suis désolée de te faire souffrir comme ça.

-Ne t'en fais pas, depuis le début, je sais que rien ne sera jamais possible entre lui et moi. Même avec toi, même dans une autre maison, il restera toujours le jeune maître que je vénérais. Jamais je n'oserai le toucher. Je me suis toujours contentée de l'admirer de loin, je ne vois pas comment changer maintenant, surtout que je sais que je ne suis pas la personne qu'il lui faut.

Spontanément, Gon la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre lui en murmurant :

-En tout cas, il a une chance immense d'avoir une amie comme toi. Prends bien soin de lui et de toi d'accord ?

-Promis. Bonne chance à toi.

Pour toute réponse le jeune brun lui dédia un sourire radieux et sur un dernier clin d'œil il s'enfonça dans les bois…


End file.
